Youkai Academy's Very Own Fox
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki, a half blooded Kitsune, goes to Youkai Academy with the assitence of a small red fox from the shadows as well as making new friends and love with a certain vampire, succubus, and a snow woman. OC'ness, good Karuma, Kushina as the Nine Tails fox. Don't like the story then don't read it at all. Narukoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**Hello my name is DarkDevilKnight and this would be my first story on fanfiction.**

**Please note that I would do my best to this story would like your comments of how it is going or if there things that I missed out.**

**In this one would be a slight OC for the charactets abit as well.**

**The pairings for this story is Naruko and Moka, believe me i've read many crossovers that involved Naruto and Moka and i thought that i do something different, don't like it then don't read the story.**

**DarkDevilKnight does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire.**

"Hello": character speaking

_"Hello"_: thoughts

**"Hello"**: Demon/Inner speaking

_"**Hello"**_: Demon/Inner thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1:

Naruko Uzumaki was staring out at the window looking at the outside of the bus she was rideing on that was on it's way to the new school she would be going to which she was wearing the uniform for girls who are attending while having her long blonde hair tied into a twin ponytails that reach down to her mid back, the bus driver that was taking her to the school looked through the rear view to look at her before speaking up.

"first time going to Youkai Academy? i'll give you a fair warning kid its a very scary place" the drver told her with a small laughter before bringing his attention back to the road as the bus entered a tunnel.

The young blonde only rolled her eyes at that statement, she had seen her mother Kushina Uzumaki's rage before when ever she was upset so if there are things that are scarier than her mother, Queen of Kitsunes and The Nine Tailed Fox, then Naruko would have to see it for herself to believe it. Naruko came from a family of demon foxes called Kitsunes that is rumored to be said to rival in strength with Vampires and her mother was among the strongest of their kind, now normally Naruko's family were all red heads with red eyes and whisker marks on their cheeks but one time during her younger days Kushina had an affair with a human male named Minato Namikaze, unlike most monsters Kitsunes do not hate humans but they would still be feared by them so they tend to change their appearances to blend into human nature or remain hidden from the shadows. When Naruko was born it caused a stir to her family for being a half breeded Kitsune with having her fathers blonde hair and saphiare blue eyes but her mother loved her more no matter wetheir she was fully blooded or not and only a few members of Kushina's family had grown to love and help raising Naruko as well.

The reason why she was going to Youkai Academy is that she was home schooled through out her whole life and her mother thought it would be best for her to attend a school filled with teens around Naruko's age, a small yawn brought the the young blondes attention that she looked down at her lap as resting there was a small red fox that was curled up as it raised it's head up and shook it sideways to get the sleepness out as naruko brushed her fingers behind its ear to scratch it softly.

"had a good nap Karuma?" Naruko asked as the small fox had been assign by Kushina to being her daughters gaurdian while she was away from home.

**"longest one i've ever had, aren't we almost there yet?"** he asked her in a annoyed tone from the bordom but that changed when he relaxed abit when Naruko started rubbign behind his ears.

"I'm sure it won't be long but i don't think this school would allow pets" she told him as the small demon fox only chuckled a little.

**"no but your mother has made it clear that i stay with you no matter what, don't worry young one there are many ways of being hidden from the public eyes" **he assured her just as the bus had exit the tunnel and into some dark forest.

"just as long as it's not within my underwearing drawers" Naruko stated causing the fox to let out a small laugh before both felt the bus came to a stop as Naruko grabbed her suitcase and got up from her seat as she walked out of the bus as the driver called out to her,"just watch yourself kid, even if you are Kushina's daughter this place can still be dangerous for you" he told her before closing the door and started turning the bus around an drive back through the tunnel they came out of as the blonde half breed looked from there to the forest that leads to the academy, checking her last surroundings she saw that Karuma was no where to be seen claiming true to his word as Naruko started walking down the path before her.

Naruko was walking down pass what appeared to be a cemetary place till her ears picked up the sounds of a bicycle rolling from behind her and thought nothing of it till," watch out!" a girls voice cried out as Naruko only turn her head around quick enough to see a bike and a pink blur crashed into her from behind as the blonde and the bike rider rolled onto the dirt ground together till they stopped with the bike that slide away from them, when Naruko came to conciousness the first thing she felt was abit of pain from the impact on the back then the next thing she felt when she tried to get up her right hand grasp onto something soft that caused a sudden gasp to be heard as the blonde jump back abit enough to see it was a girl around her age with long pink hair and green eyes as well as wearing the same uniform like Naruko's but also had a collar with an cross hanging below it, the pink headed girl seemed to come out of her dizzyness as she notice Naruko before having an appologetic look on her face.

"im so sorry! i just gotten suddenly all dizzy and didn't see where i was going" the pink girl said to the blonde before getting a good look at her that caused a small blush to form on her,_"wow she's beautiful, and those whiskers on her cheeks looks so cute on her- oh no!"_ the pink haird girl thought as she saw a small cut on Naruko's cheek right in between the whisker marks.

"its fine really" Naruko told her till she felt something running down her right cheek as she brought her hand up and wipe on it as she looked down to notice blood on her hand but it wasn't alot just a small bit,_" must of happened during the crash somehow"_ Naruko thought as she felt the cut on her cheek slowly healing up slowly because of her half kitsune blood till she notice the girl with the pink hair crawled over to her and took Naruko's hand that had her blood on it," um what are you doing?" the blonde asked her.

To Naruko's surprise the girl brought her hand up and started licking the blood off with her tongue causing the blonde to blush as the pink haired girl stopped licking once Naruko's hand was clean and was leaning up to her face," im sorry i can't help myself, you see...i'm a Vampire" the girl said before she bite onto Naruko's neck with her fangs breaking the skin and started drinking her blood.

"huh? hey!" Naruko yelped as she felt the other girl bite down onto her neck and felt that her blood was being sucked for only a minute till the girl quickly jumped away and Naruko was holding onto her neck where she bite down while a blush was on the blondes face.

"im sorry its just..your blood smelled so good i couldn't help myself, my name is Moka Akashiya and i hope we can be friends" the pink haired girl now know as Moka said as she stood and bowed to Naruko hopeing the blonde would forgive her.

Naruko only blinked a few times while staring at her before she closed her eyes and sigh before standing up back to her feet," its fine really no need to apologies, my name is Naruko Uzumaki and yes i would like that idea of being friends" she said with a smile as naruko stuck her hand out for a hand shake as Moka gladly took it with both her hands and shook it with a cheerful expression on her face.

"oh i'm so happy, are you going to Youkai Academy as well?" Moka asked Naruko as she notice that both were wearing the same school uniforms.

"why yes i am, its my first year actually" Naruko responded with a smile at her before helping Moka gathering their things that had fallen on the ground after the bike crash accident.

"oh thats good its mine as well, Naruko i have to ask...what do you think of vampires?" Moka asked shyly as the blonde only stared at her for a moment till she shrugged her shoulders.

"never met one before so i don't know yet, come on we best get to the academy right now before were late" Naruko said before they started walking down the path together. Moka for her part was abit relieved of Naruko's answer, it wasn't a answer she was hopeing for but atleast the blonde didn't say she hated vampires so thats a good thing.

Meanwhule watching the two from a hidden spot at a distance Karuma was staring at Moka after hearing the whole conversation the two were having before making their way to Youkai Academy.

_**"hmm a half blooded Kitsune and a Vampire...this should be** interesting"_ he thought to himself before he continued following the two at a distance hidden from sight behind the tree's of the forest.

_15 minutes after entrance ceremony_

Within a classroom with many students sitting within their desk a woman with sandy blond hair with glasses and like cat ears coming out of the side of her head walked in and stood infront of the classroom as the bell rang for class to be started,"Hello students and welcome to Youkai Academy, i am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome, now before we begin i woul-" Shizuka was interrupted when the classroom door suddenly open and both Moka an Naruko rushed in panting alot to catch their breaths as if they had been running for miles.

" sorry were late teacher, we kinda got lost in the school after the entrance ceremony!" Naruko quickly spoke for both of them as Moka nodded in agreement as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"well thats alright just please don't let it happen again, now why don't you two please introduce yourselves to the class" Shizuka asked them as both girls nodded before walking over to stand and face the class.

"hello my name is Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko spoke first.

"and i'm Moka Akashiya" Moka said after with a smile on her face.

The reaction they got from the classroom was that all the boys were staring at the two girls infront of them with lust while the rest of the girls were glaring at them in jealous, especially a blue haird girl wearing a yellow sweater at the back corner of the classroom.

"alright thank you both now please take your seats" Shizuka said as both Naruko and Moka took the two empty ones that were right by the windows before the cat like teacher continued," alright now as i was saying, Youkai Academy was built for Monster! As you know the earth is under control of humans so in order for us and myself to survive we have no choice but to coexist with the humans and that is why this academy was made for us to study and learn how to do so, and for that reason as a school rule you will remain in your human forms and never allow your fellow students to know what your true form is, this is the foundation of coexistence!" Shizuka explained cheerfully during the explaination reason till one student spoke up.

"hey teach these rules sound too boreing, instead why not just eat the humans and for abit entertainment have a little fun with hot girls as well" one student said boldly as he glanced both at Moka and Naruko that were on his left, Moka didn't seemed to notice as she was focoused up front but Naruko did as she only shot him a hard glare his way as Shizuka looked through her list of names that were attending class.

"..ah your Saizou Komiya yes? well to answer to your question even though humans do fear us monsters-" Shizuka started saying till Naruko finished it up for her.

"that they will band together and hunt down each an everyone of us till we go extinct because some idiot decided to kill a few humans, and for the second i choose my words carefully if i were you because even if were in our human forms you have no idea what kind of monsters we might be that will get you killed, my apologies for the interuption please continue" Naruko said respectfully to the teacher as everyone stared at the blonde, even Moka.

Shizuka was quite for a moment till she realized that Naruko spoke for her to continue," why yes thank you , now for today's lesson.."Shizuka started of the lecture that everyone was paying attention to her now for the remaining class periond.

_1 hour later_

After class was over the students were given free time to explore the school around as Moka had dragged Naruko along to look around with her new friend while both girls were still receiving the lustfull looks from each boy and jealous glares from each girl they walked passed an this was getting on Naruko's nerves by the second.

_"i swear that this school is almost full of idiots, the boys i can get the idea but the girls i've face death glares from my family better than they are"_ Naruko thought to herself as she remember the stares she gotten from family members because she was a half breed when ever her mother wasn't around, then Naruko turn her attention to her pink haird friend as she started thinking,_" now that im thinking about it from the books mother had given me to study other monsters i thought Vampires were suppose to have silver hair and red eyes"_ she thought about it and how Moka claimed that she was a vampire then the moment about the cross that was hanging onto Moka's collar as Naruko thought it looked somewhat familier till she noticed the pink haired girl stopped all of a sudden causing the blonde to look at her confused," Moka? whats wrong? " Naruko asked with concern for her friend.

Turning around slowly to her with a blushing face Moka looked into Naruko's blues eyes before speaking," Naruko...can i um.." Moka tried to speak as the blonde notice she was nervious for some reason till both were interrupted by a certain classmate from earlier.

"excuse me your Moka Akahiya and Naruko Uzumaki right? I'm Saizou Komiya a fellow classmate, whats say you ladies would like to accompany me somewhere to have a little fun" Saizou said to them with a cocky grin on his face as some of the students stopped and looked at the three of them, even some of them whispering things that Saizou did back in the human wolrd where he went out of control and was force to attend here, Moka was a little nervious at the moment at his presence however Naruko was calm and quite before a smile form on her face as she walked up to him leaving Moka stunned and froze in place for a moment as she watch her blonde friend placed her hands onto his shoulders and tip toed on one foot with the other was lift in the air behind her as Naruko stared at Saizou with a smile remaining on her face, thinking that it was a yes and what she wanted the cocky boy only smirked before closing his eyes and leaning his face forward which was a mistake because as soon as his eyes were closed Naruko's smile turned into a smirk before she shot her hovered leg forward and hard right between his legs as Saizou's eyes shot open in pain of the hard kick to the groin as he stumble back and fallen down onto his side while holding his groin with his hands in pain as the fellow male student's quickly covered theirs with their hands for protection after witnessing what happened as the blonde girl looked down at him with a frown on her face as she glared down at the boy she just kicked.

" ..im thinking "no" jackass" Naruko said with an angered growl at him, Moka after getting over what happened quickly grabbed Naruko's arm and starts running away with her while shouting," sorry but i'm having too much fun with Naruko!" she shouted before getting out of distance from the crowded students.

Both Naruko and Moka were outside the school campus and near the entrance of the dead looking forest and as soon as they stopped Naruko started ranting out," i can't believe that jerk had the nerves to come up and talk to us like that after what he said back in class!" she yelled as she continue on till Moka felt the need to stop her friends ranting.

"Naruko please he wasn't worth the trouble you would of gotten into" she said as the pink haired vampire gentlely placed her hand onto Naruko's shoulder as the blonde kitsune soon stopped and then took a deep breath and sigh before nodding her head.

"yes your right Moka i'm sorry about that...now what was it you were about to ask earlier?" she asked as the blonde remember that Moka was trying to say something before the rude interupption.

Moka blushed as she remember what she wanted to asked before she bite her lips softl y first till she spoke," can i...drink some of your blood?" she asked her with a pleading look expression on her face.

Naruko blushed at the request as she remember earlier when Moka had first bitten her but seeing the pleading look the blonde only sigh and tilted her head to the side while holding her long blonde hair away," go ahead but take it easy ok?" Naruko asked as Moka squeled in joy before she wrap her arms around Naruko and then sunk her fangs into her neck as she started drinking the blondes delicious blood lightly, Naruko couldn't explain it but she was getting hot all the sudden under her uniform when ever Moka would bite down onto her neck as she had to surpass a moan from escaping her lips till she felt Moka slowly took her fangs out from her skin and back away from Naruko as she looked away in a shy like manner.

"i'm sorry Naruko but i really do enjoy your blood, its the best thing i've ever tasted and your the first person i drank blood out of" Moka explained as she played with her long pink hair with her fingers as Naruko blushed at that as she rubbed her finger against her whiskered cheek, deciding to change the topic Moka spoke out," so Naruko what kind of monster are you to have such tasty blood?" she asked as the quiestion caused the blonde to tense and froze abit wondering how she was gonna explain being a half breed kitsune till Moka spoke again," oh wait sorry were not suppose to forget i even ask" she said with a giggle as she smiled at her.

Naruko smiled at the relieve she felt but now she had some questions herself," hey Moka can i asked you two things?" she asked and seeing as the pink girl nodded she continued," well i've heard that vampires were suppose to have silver hair and red eyes yet you have pink and green, why is that?" she asked as Moka smiled and nodded before pointing at the cross that rested onto her chest as Naruko blushed abit as she caught a small sight of Moka's cleavage before turning back her attention to the cross.

"well you see this Rosary keeps the real me locked away and even if i wanted to i can't take it off myself" Moka explained while looking down at the rosary before looking back up at Naruko and smiled at her.

_"that explains it, Rosary's are ment to keep a vampires powers lock away for dangerous reasons, so that would mean that something happened to Moka before" _Naruko thought for a moment till she nodded her head in understanding," alright i can understand that, now the second question is what do you think of humans?" she asked out of curiousity being that she was half human herself, she asked her mother of what her father was like being as he was human himself but her mother however had a sad look on her face before telling Naruko that, even though it was a one night only, her father was kind and careing than other humans she met. Naruko could tell that something happened to her father in the past but it always brings her mother to a sad moment so the blonde didn't push the topic.

Moka however had a frown look on her face before answering," i hate them, i used to go to a human school and they always make fun of me because they didn't believe in monsters" Moka answered her explaination to her as Naruko stared at her with a frown before sighing till she spoke.

" i see...Moka i'm truely sorry but i can't be friends with someone that hates humans, i'm sorry" Naruko said before she turned around an walked away leaving a shocked and hurt Moka behind, Naruko didn't want to end their newly friendship on their first day but she felt hurt on the inside because Moka hated humans and Naruko was part human herself so she had to get away from the vampire as far as possible to go clear her head abit, she didn't care where she was going as long as its somewhere far from the academy until the blonde half kitsune found herself right inside of the dead forest that was outside the school and that it was getting dark as Naruko sighed once more as she walked up to a random tree and sat down with her back against it, it was at this time that Karuma had decided to show himself as the small red fox walked around the tree and sat down infront of the blonde girl.

**"i take that things didn't go well?"** he asked but he already knew what happened as he had been watching the girls conversation as he watched the young teen nodded her head.

"yes it didn't, the first friend i ever made outside of my family and i end it on the very first day, i've really messed up didn't i?" Naruko asked as she reached out her hand and start petting him behind his ears.

Even though he enjoyed the attention the blonde was giving him Karuma had to maintain his focous on the conversation,**" to be completely honest yes you did, instead of walking away you should have stayed and explained to Moka calmly that not all humans are what she thought, but that is only my opinion what you do is your own choice and if i may add another opinion i can tell you do like Moka, with the expression your face made when ever she bit your neck i can see that you didn't want her to stop"** Karuma stated with a perverted chuckle as Naruko's face turn bright red as she placed her hand where Moka had bitten her on the neck while glareing lightly at the small fox infront of her.

"perverted fox, but your right maybe i should go back and explained it to her" Naruko said as she thought of someways of how she should explained the pink haired vampire until.

"AAHHH!" a girl's voice screamed out from a distance from where Naruko and Karuma were at as the blonde's blue eyes widen before quickly standing up to her feet.

" that's Moka's voice!" Naruko shouted out as she looked around the forest to figure out which was the scream came from till Karuma spoke up.

**"young one follow me, earlier i caught on the vampire's scent and i can take you to her right away" **he stated as Naruko told him to do it then the red fox took off running in the direction Naruko came from as the half kitsune quickly followed in him a sprinting run in order to find Moka as quickly as she could.

_with Moka_

Moka had ran after Naruko about five minutes after getting over her shocked expression of what the blonde had said,_" why would she say that she can't be friends with someone that hates humans? could it be that Naruko is human? if she is i have to find her quickly and tell her that i'm sorry, i don't want to lose the first friend i made today!"_ the vampire thought as she quickly ran in the direction that she saw Naruko went but soon got lost within the forest and that it was slowly getting dark as Moka suddenly stopped when she couldn't find the blonde within ten minutes later.

"oh no i've lost her, why? why couldn't i speak up before she left?" Moka said to herself quitely as she felt tears were forming up within her green eyes at the thought of loseing her first friend.

"well well fancy of meeting you out here Moka" the pink vampire quickly turned around to find Saizou standing behind her with a smirk on his face," i was hopeing to find that little blonde friend of yours but i can make time for you" he told her before Saizou slowly transform into his monster form as he was an Orc.

"AAHHH!" Moka screamed out in terror as she backed away from the transformed teen boy as Moka's back foot hit a rock that caused her to trip backwards and land on her ass but the vampire girl still kept backing away from the approching Orc.

" now don't be shy i've shown you my monster form so why don't you show me yours, come on were outside of school grounds so it's alright" Saizou said with a grinning face while sticking his long slimy tongue out till he was suddenly hit hard by a stone thrown to his face that caused him to yell out in pain and stumble back while grabbing his own face in his hand till he lower it down to look who threw it only to find Naruko standing next to a down Moka as the blonde help the pink girl up to her feet before turning and glareing at the Orc.

"you stay the hell away from her you ugly son of a bitch" Naruko growled as her blue eyes suddenly turn red for a second before chaing back to blue as Moka stared at her in shock that Naruko had came for her till she heard Saizou laugh out causing her attention to turn back to him.

"oh this is my lucky day, i get to have fun with two hot girls in one day, first i'll deal with your blondie" he said before the Orc shot out his tongue at her to grab and bring her over to him.

"Naruko look out!" Moka yelled as she suddenly pushed the blonde away and quickly move back as the tongue missed an went pass them both before going back to the Orc, but during the sudden push Naruko's hand had reach out to grab something to steady herself which had failed an fallen onto her ass on the ground but she did grabbed onto something that caused a *clip* sound to be made as Naruko looked down on the object she had in her hand as she saw it was Moka's Rosary as the blonde looked up when she notice that the sky had turn red along with a full blood moon till Naruko felt a dark energy flow comming from Moka as suddenly a swarm of millions of bats had flew down and covered the pink vampire's entire body from head to toe. Both Naruko and Saizou were silence for a moment till one by one the bats flew away from Moka's body but instead in her place was a beautiful young woman with silver hair that matched Moka's hair style and her were red that were slight similar the Kitsunes of Naruko's family as the young blonde teen was staring at her in awe while Saizou was only looking in fear.

"no..no way she's a high level monster, a real Vampire" the Orc said in a shaken tone as Inner Moka's eyes shift to his direction causing him to stumble back in fear.

**"so...your the cause of my otherself fear right? a weakling like you"** Inner Moka said as she flick her silver hair over her shoulder as Saizou's anger grew at being called weak making him forgetting what she was and change forward to swipe his claws at her only to find the spot she was standing in empty before realising that the silver vampire was standing by his side glareing at him,**" pathetic, know your place"** she said before spinning a round house kick to the Orc's head that sent him flying through many tree's at a far distance away from the girls as Inner Moka turned to the stunned Naruko as she started walking towards her.

_"whoa she...she could give my mom a run for her money in beauty and strength"_ Naruko thought till she notice that the silver head vampire was making her way towards her as the blonde quickly got up to her feet but stumble forward abit to loseing her balance in the slight rush till she felt someone caught her in their arms as she looked up to see that it was Inner Moka that did as Naruko took a step back as the two stared at each other for a moment till the vampire slowly stuck out her open palm hand to her.

**"my Rosary please..."** Inner Moka said in a calm tone as Naruko looked down to see that she was still holding the rosary in her hand before she gave it back to the vampire who nodded it in approvel,**" thank you"** she said before placing the Rosary back onto chain that hooked onto her collar before the silver hair red eyed vampire change back to the familier pink hair green eye one that Naruko knew as Moka suddenly fell forward as she slightly fainted but thankfully Naruko had caught her in time in her arms as she steady Moka to have her remain on her feet. When Moka had woken up shortly after she looked up to see that she was in naruko's arms before she quickly step back as both girls blushed at how close they were at before Moka finially spoken first.

"Naruko are you alright? i'm so sorry about what i said earlier about hateing humans, please i don't care that you are one i still want to be your friend!" Moka said in a worry tone as Naruko stumble back in surprise by her statement.

_"she came all the way out here to tell me she still wants to be friends?"_ Naruko thought before she smiled and laugh abit before talking," its fine really Moka i can't be mad at you infact i'm the one that should apologies for running away in the first place, besides your only slightly right i am indeed human but only half of it" Naruko said as Moka stared at her with wide eyes.

"really? half human? than what is your other half?" Moka asked now curious as she didn't notice a small red fox came into the scene between them.

**"she's also half Kitsune young vampire"** Karuma spoke causing the pink hair girl to yell out in surprise as a fox had suddenly spoke but Karuma was the one that was surprise next as Moka had quickly snatch him up and cuddled him into her arms and against her chest.

"Oh your so cute! a talking fox is still strange but cute none the less!" Moka squeled while still smoothering the small fox half to death from the lack of air he was getting till Naruko had walked up to save him but not until she got a small giggle in amusment at the scene before her.

With Karuma free from the death hug and resting in the blondes arms he started talking again,**" as you may know Kitsunes are a race demon fox monsters that are rumored to be evenly match with Vampires, while i am not sure if that is true or not since both have never faced in combat before but in any case Naruko is a half blooded kit from a human father and a kitsune mother, but she is no ordinary kind of half breed she is also the daughter of our Queen the strongest of our kind"** Karuma explained as Naruko would scratch behind his ears often while Moka listen in very carefully then she stared her gaze at the blonde, of course she heard of Kitsunes before but never thought she would meet one or even a half blooded like Naruko.

" well i think thats enough for the day, we should head back to our dorms" Naruko said as they notice that night time had came as she placed Karuma down as the fox soon ran off into the forest once again before Naruko turned around and started walking till she stopped when she notice that Moka wasn't following her as she turn to the vampire," comming Moka?" she asked causing the pink haired girl to come out of her own thoughts before nodding.

"yes i'm comming Naruko" Moka said as she ran up to the blonde then stood by her side as the teens started walking back to the school where their dorms would be as the vampire glance at the half blood and smiled,_" i'm glad i have such a friend like Naruko, this school year is gonna be fun i just know it"_ the vampire thought as the two girls made their way back to their dorm rooms to turn in for the night.

chapter end

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**well thats the first story chapter i've made it took longer than i thought but i think it turn out good, while i am thinking of the next chapter i might decide to place in polls of who Naruko's family members should decide to show up at Youkai Academy, please note that her family members would be from the cast from Naruto and must be a red head of any character, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**hello again everyone i appreciate the review and some of you had made very good suggestions though but would be very tricky to come up with it.**

**Also note that i was planning on having Tsukune enter along with a female cast from Naruto, of course they would be human as well just like him but need to think of how so it might be a while.**

**For the other questions 1) Naruko would be an A rank Youkai but im still working on how will have the answer soon, 2) the mangekyou sharingan is good as well though i will have to figure a way of how she gets it, 3) as for Kurumu i would need to change the pairings to fit with Naruko and Moka but it does sound good**

**alright thanks for the reviews now onto the story**

**DDK (for now known as DarkDevilKnight) does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

"Hello": character speaking

_"Hello"_: thoughts

**"Hello"**: Demon/Inner speaking

_"_**_Hello"_**: Demon/Inner thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Naruko rose up from her bed within her dorm room as she lets out a yawn while rubbing her sleepy eyes as she look down to see Karuma was curled up in a ball of fur as he too was sleeping at the foot of her bed as the blonde half kitsune looked around her room, it wasn't very big just a regular size bedroom with her own bathroom with dresser and closet to store her cloths and a desk for her to do some school work, throwing the covers off she was only dressed in orange panties and a matching over large t-shirt for pajamas as she looked over at her clock hanging up on her wall that showed she was about a hour and a half early before class starts as Naruko walk over an entered the bathroom to take a quick morning shower. When she exit out a half hour later she had her nude body wrap up tightly to her body that showed off her curves while her long blonde hair was hanging straight down to her mid back as she saw that Karuma was slowly getting up as he lets out a long yawn and shook his body abit.

"good morning Karuma" the teen girl greeted as she made her way over to her closet where her uniform clothes were being kept and she loosen her towel to let it dropped to her feet, when Karuma turned to her he notice the towel just dropped to her feet as the fox slowly looked up from Naruko's sexy long legs and only just about to reach her ass till his face was hit by one of the uniform shoes that Naruko tossed at him causing the fox to stumble back and fallen off the bed," no peeking you pervert!" he heard her voice shouted as the fox's vision was spinning around for about a minute till it was clear enough to see that Naruko was dressed minus her socks and shoes with her jacket still open showing her wearing a white blouse shirt under as she was fixing her blonde hair up into twin ponytails like yesterday.

**"ow that really hurted you know" **he claimed as the blonde girl sat on her bed and started putting on her socks and shoes on as the fox seemed that he was being ignored decided to speak up,**"Naruko have you notice something different yesterday?"** he asked causing her to stop and look at him with an confused face.

"what are you talking about?" she asked as she couldn't remember what was strange yesterday, besides from the attack from Saizou and Moka's transformation Naruko hasn't had a clue what went out of place.

**"yesterday your eyes change suddenly, first it started changing from blue to red but soon after atleast a second it change back to blue again, besides the healing factor i think your starting to gain kitsune abilities" **Karuma explained as the blonde girl looked at him in surprised.

"what?! but i thought that would never happen because i'm half blooded!" Naruko spoke as she saw the fox shook his head.

**"we've never had a half breed Kitsune before remember? your the very first one, it could be possible that your kitsune blood cells are dominating over your human blood cells but it is uncertain yet i've been thinking it over but if i were to guess i think the reaction was caused when you were angered by that Orc kid, you do remember about what happened with your mother right?"** he asked as Naruko went pale at the memory of when she witness her mother Kushina's incredible rage when ever she was upset,**" but unlike before she can control it and the reason she only did that once because some of your other family members wanted you gone because you were only half blooded and she did that to protect you, i think that its possible that could happen to you as well but you won't be able to control it and end up hurting others around you which is one of the reason i am here to assist when ever i can" **Karuma explained as Naruko went silent in fright at the thought that she might lose control over herself and hurt others around her, the thought that haunted her the most was she might end up harming Moka.

With a gulp the blonde teen nodded," right then i'm glad your here Karuma i will try to be careful with my temper" she said as Naruko looked up at the clock as she saw she still had another forty five more minutes before class would start," hey Karuma since i still have time left can you explain to me what sort of power the Kitsune have again?" Naruko asked with a nervious laugh as the small fox only shook his head along with a chuckle he made.

**"your not Kushina's daughter for nothing very well i'll explain it to you slowly, Kitsune's powers come from the number of tails they have the number of the limit is nine, say that there of nine sealed gates with each gate open a Kitsune can be more powerful than any monster in the world, hence to why they are possible equally match with Vampires, the first one would give you a boost of strength and speed in the body, the second would double that but can also give you high senses of hearing, smelling, and seeing like an normal canine like animal such as dogs, cats, fox, and more, on the third can triple your power to a new level of your senses, the forth would be abit tricky for when a Kitsune reach the forth can gain a special kind of powerful eyes which i can not tell until the Kitsune reach the third or else should one learned early and desire to seek this power would become curse"** Karuma explained to the blonde slowly and carefully making sure she gets every piece of information of it as Naruko looked at him with an awe expression at the last part.

"whoa it's that powerful huh, so what about the other tails five through nine?" Naruko asked hoping for more information of the other tails powers.

**" that would be for another day but i can say that your mother for having all nine tails claims that she's the strongest of all Kitsunes, now i have wasted enough of your time already you best get to class or you would be late" **Karuma said as Naruko looked up to see it had only passed five minutes already before looking back to find the fox had disappeared once again.

_"damn that fur ball, oh well since he's not here I best be off, wonder if Moka is up yet?"_ the blonde kitsune thought as she finished putting her socks and shoes on, as well as buttoning up her school jacket and grabbing a watch, before getting up and walked out through the door of her room before locking it and started making her way to the academy.

15 minutes later

Naruko was just walking outside towards the school building as she looked around then glance down at her watch to show she still had twenty-five minutes as she believe she would only be five minutes early by the time she get there till.

"help someone help" Naruko heard a faint cry from her left as she turn to see another teen girl her age with blue hair and was wearing a yellow sweater with a red bow tie above her large busty chest along with the matching uniform blouse shirt under the sweater, skirt, and shoes on while wearing white socks as Naruko saw that she was sitting down on her knees and leaning against a tree with her hand while her other hand was resting over on top of her head, Naruko being a kind hearted she was rushed over to her side.

" hey are you alright? what happened?" Naruko asked kindly as she gentlely grabbed the girls arm and slowly lifted her up to her feet until the girl stumble forward when she lost her balance making her lean against the blonde girl to keep herself up while the kitsunes face blushed when she felt the other girls large chest pressed up against her.

" i..i don't know, all of a sudden I felt light headed and fainted thank you so much for helping me" the blue haired girl looked up and smiled at the blonde as Naruko smiled back at her.

"its nothing why don't I take you to the nurse's office, my name is Naruko Uzumaki whats yours?" she asked her.

" I'm Kurumu Kimono, we were in the same class yesterday" Kurumu spoke as she gentlely placed her hands behind Naruko's head and lean's her face close to hers, causing the blonde girl to blush at how close she was getting, as Kurumu smile soon turned into a smirk while staring into the blondes lovely blue eyes like her own," now Naruko your all mine" she said while tilting her head to the side bringing her face intch closer to Naruko's as the blonde kitsunes eyes widen then suddenly pushed the girl off of her as Kurumu stood back with wide eyes and a shock look on her face," what?! how!?" she shouted in surprised as she was certain that she had the blonde trapped in her Charm spell.

Naruko only looked at her with a glare and growl at her before speaking," seems that you don't need help after all, don't ever pull that kind of stunt on me again" Naruko warned before turning and storming her way to the school leaving an upset Kurumu behind.

_"how? how was she able to resist? I will get you for this Naruko Uzumaki, no one resist me!"_ Kurumu thought angry.

within Youkai Academy hallway

"Naruko! Naruko over here!" Naruko turned when she heard Moka's voice as she saw the pink haired vampire running up to the half blooded kitsune till she wrap her arms around the blondes neck giving her a greeting hugged, which Naruko returned it with her own till Moka would released the hug," where were you earlier? I've been looking everywhere for you" she asked as Naruko scratch her finger against her whiskered cheeks.

"sorry Moka I had abit of…distraction this morning but its water under the bridge now so no need to worry bout me" Naruko said with a smile as Moka return it with her own till her face grew a blush as she played with her pink hair by twirling it around with her finger.

"um Naruko I was in such a rush to get to school and looking for you this morning that I didn't had time for breakfast, so can i..um.." Moka said shyly to her.

Naruko only smiled again before tilting her head to the side to expose her neck to her," go ahead Moka" she said causing the vampire to squeal an wrap her arms around Naruko's neck and sunk her fangs into her skin as she started drinking down the blondes delicious blood, thanks to her kitsune blood Naruko would be able to regenerate the blood she lost but that didn't stop causing her body to react from the pleasant feeling that rushed through her body causing the blonde girl to grew hot a little as her hands suddenly were placed on the vampires waist," Moka please not so fast" Naruko said with a blush on her face as she surpassed a moan as her blue eyes looked around to notice the students in the hall stopped and stared at what was happening as the girls present had crimson red faces from a blush while the boys had blood running from their noses till all stopped in fear at the KI glare they were getting from Naruko as they all quickly turn and leave as Naruko felt that Moka had stopped and removed her fangs from the blondes neck.

When Moka was done she notice the position they were in and how close their were as both girls face blushed and were un-able to speak until another girls voice spoke up.

" aha! I knew you would be the reason Moka " both girls turn to see Kurumu standing there with her hands on her hips as she was glaring at both of them as Naruko let out a growl of annoyance.

" you again? I thought I warned you to get lost already" Naruko told the blue headed teen.

" me? What did I ever do to you?" Moka asked in confusion as she doesn't remember doing anything wrong to her but Kurumu only shook her head.

" its not just you its that little blonde friend of yours as well, both of you are in my way of my plan" Kurumu stated as both girls looked at her in confusion.

" your plan? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruko asked as Moka nodded to agree with her as Kurumu only laugh lightly with a smirk on her face.

" you see my plan is to make every boy in this school to being my love slaves in order to find my destiny one but then you two came along and stole almost every boy in this school an I won't stand by with you two standing in my way of search" Kurumu claimed as both of Moka and Naruko looked at her strangely.

"so wait a minute if that's the case then why the hell did you try to get me like that, I'm not a boy after all" Naruko asked in confusion after remembering what she tried to do earlier.

" I'll admit it is rare for me to try out my Charm on a girl, and you are quite attractive Naruko I'll give you that, but my original plan was to make you go into a hiding place for the rest of your life while leaving Moka sad and alone to think that you abandoned her, leaving me a clear path for my plan to work, but that plan turn to ashes because you suddenly you resist when no one should be able to, my Charm spell works on male and females so there was no way that you would resist it but you did!" Kurumu said with a anger look on her face as Naruko glared at her back.

" so you were planning something huh, well I got news for you Kurumu I'm nobody's slave period, come on Moka" Naruko said as she took Moka's hand and started walking away as Kurumu's anger increase as she was being ignored that caused her to suddenly grow bat like wings from her back and a long tail.

"don't you dare ignore me you bitch!" Kurumu screamed out as she suddenly flew in their direction as suddenly she tackled Naruko, causing the blonde to let go of Moka's hand, and broke through the glass window and into the air outside the school.

"Naruko!" Moka screamed as she went to the broken window to look outside to see Kurumu was hovering in the air with her wings flapping while she was holding the blonde kitsune's neck with her hands as the vampire quickly went outside the school to help her friend out.

Naruko was having a difficult time of breathing as the felt the blue hair girls hands squeezing tightly around her neck as the blonde gets a good look at her," that Charm spell, along with those wings and tail of yours, you're a Succubus aren't you?" she guessed as Naruko remember reading somewhere of different types of monsters in a book from her family's library while being home schooled.

" smart and beautiful at the same time now I really have no other choice but to kill you" Kurumu said with a dark look on her face as she squeezed Naruko's neck more to block out the air entering her lungs.

As Naruko struggled to breath she only muttered out," you wish bitch" she manage to say before the blonde kitsune grabbed the succubus head with her hands before bashing her forhead against hers hard causing Kurumu to yell in pain an let go of Naruko to hold her face in her hands as the blonde teen was free falling from ten feet into mid air above the forest, thinking quickly Naruko stuck out her hands in order to grab hold of one of the branches in order to break her fall but when her hands caught onto one it suddenly snap because of her weight causing her to fall again till Moka manage to get under her and used herself as something for Naruko to break her fall as both girls fallen back onto the ground with Naruko on top the vampire girl.

"Naruko are you alright?" Moka asked in a worried tone as both sat up on their knees while Naruko lean against her friend as she cough abit to get the air back into her lungs.

" yeah I'm fine *coughs* sorry to make you worry" she said with a weak smile as both could hear Kurumu's laughter before looking up as the succubus girl's nails grew long and sharp as she had a wicked grin on her face.

"oh how priceless, I get the chance to kill two birds with one stone! Now both of you die!" Kurumu scream out before she flew down quickly as Naruko manage to push Moka to the ground in time only for Kurumu's claws to swipe onto her back causing the blonde kistune to yell in pain of being scratched as the succubus flew pass them and hovered back into mid air.

"Naruko! are you alright?" Moka asked as she saw the painful look on her friends face as Naruko looked up at her with a weak smile as best as she could.

"yeah Moka I'm alright" Naruko said before she tense in pain as the claw marks on her back sting as she felt her kitsune power healing it slowly.

Worried for her friends safety Moka grabbed Naruko's hand and had her wrap it around her rosary," Naruko let me help, pull my Rosary off" she begged her as Naruko looked at her as if asking her if she was sure, when Moka gave her a nod Naruko's grip tightly around it and yank it off causing the rosary to be removed from Moka's collar as the blonde girl got off of her quickly as the sky turned red once more as Moka was covered in swarms of bats again till they flew away as Inner Moka appeared once more as Kurumu looked down at her in fright from the air.

"no the rumors were true, you really are a Vampire" the succubus said as she watched the silver haired woman rose up to her feet and dusted herself off with her hands before turning her crimson red eyes up at her.

**" well what are you waiting for? You were eager to kill Naruko and myself, whats stopping you now little miss Succubus?" **Inner Moka said with a taunting smirk as she saw Kurumu's face turn angered at the vampire woman.

"no matter I'll still kill you and that blonde headed bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she flew straight towards Inner Moka with her claws stuck out to stab her till the vampire woman simple disappeared before she reached her causing the blue haired girls eye's widen," so fast" she whispered as she didn't notice the silver vampire by her side.

**" your too slow, know your place!" **she yelled before kicking Kurumu's side causing the succubus girl to fly back and crashed hard into a tree before sliding down onto the ground as she now looked up in fear for her life as she watched Inner Moka slowly walking over to her.

"please please I'm sorry I'll stop, I just wanted to find my destiny one" Kurumu spoke in a now scared tone in her voice as Inner Moka now stood in front of her.

**" you know you might be a problem in the future, perhaps I should just rip off those wings and tail of yours just to be sure"** Inner Moka said as she gave the scared girl a cold look as Kurumu trembled in fear.

" no no please not that please" Kurumu begged as tears were forming up in her eyes and were fallen down on her cheeks as she watch the vampire took a few steps forward till a yellow blur stood in front of them as both girls were surprise to see Naruko standing between them with her arms out as she was facing her silver vampire friend.

"No Moka that's enough you've already beaten her, I know that she tried to kill us and everything but that doesn't mean we should do the same to her as well" Naruko said as Kurumu looked at her in surprised, after all she did to her earlier the blonde kitsune was standing up for her the thought itself made her cry more from the blondes kind heart.

Inner Moka only glared lightly at the blonde before speaking,**" are you telling me to stop?" **she asked coldly to the half blooded kitsune only to see Naruko shaking her head at her.

"I'm not telling you to stop, I'm *demanding* you to stop" Naruko claimed as she saw that Inner Moka was gritting her teeth at her baring her fangs while making a low growling sound.

**"you...you dare demand such a order to me, I do not care if you are my other self's friend or that you're a half breed Kitsune, you will know your place fool!"** Inner Moka shouted as she attempt to kick the blonde's head off but to her and Kurumu's surprise Naruko had manage to catch the vampires leg in her hands that was close to her head, but what truly shocked the silver hair vampire's face was the different facial appearance Naruko had as the blonde girls blue eyes turn blood red with a slit on her pupils like a cat while her eye shadows darken around her eyes and the whisker marks on both Naruko's cheeks darken out more than simple lines as the blonde girl glared hard at her.

**_"what? what is this? is this truly Naruko?"_** Inner Moka was thinking as she pulled her leg away from the blonde girls grasp and step back away from the turned blonde girl.

_" those eyes and those whisker marks…is she really a Kitsune?"_ Kurumu thought as she stared in amazement as she heard tells of Kitsunes from her mother and it was rare for her to see one now,_" but wait I thought Kitsunes hard red hair not blonde…so that's what Moka meant when she said half breed"_ the busty succubus teen thought.

Before Inner Moka could do anything Naruko disappeared from sight in a blur as the vampires eyes widen when she felt a presence behind her as she duck down in time to dodge a kick sent by Naruko before she spun and kick below only for the blonde kitsune to leap over her head then turn and raised her arms to block Inner Moka's punch before pushing her off as Naruko sent her own fist at her for Moka to blocked it with her arm as well as the two girls got into a brawl by throwing fist and kicks at one another for a short while till both girls caught each other's hands and twist them into a X cross formation as both stopped their action.

Inner Moka stared into Naruko's red eyes with her own as she was amazed that the blonde could keep up with her like this till she jump straight back away from the half blooded kitsune girl and quickly raised her hand with her palm open out in front of her in order to tell Naruko to stop,**" very well Naruko you've made your point already"** she said as she saw that her friend was panting slowly till her looks change back to the way she was before as Inner Moka walked over and knelt down to pick up her Rosary before turning her attention back to the blonde,**" take care of my other self will you"** she said before clipping the Rosary back on as she slowly change back to the other Moka as the pink hair vampire fallen over abit till Naruko caught her into her arms as she sigh in relief.

When Moka came to from her slumber she looked up to see Naruko's smiling face," hey I got you don't worry" Naruko said to her kindly as Moka smiled glad to see that her friend was alright as she stood straight back up to her feet, Naruko then turn to Kurumu seeing that she has been quite the whole time," hey Kurumu are you ok?" she asked her as the blue hair succubus nodded her head as Naruko smiled more," good because I think I'm gonna faint now" the blonde said as she did just that as Naruko fallen back an landed on the ground unconscious causing both Moka and Kurumu to yell out her name after she fallen as the blonde kitsunes mind went dark.

Twelve hours later

When Naruko finally woken up she found that she was back in her dorm room laying on her bed with the covers over her as she looked down under to see that she was still in her uniform minus the jacket and shoes on with her long blonde hair down before the young kitsune looked around and notice that it was seven p.m. on her wall clock.

"what happened?" she wondered out loud as she remember everything that happened earlier this morning then after she fainted nothing else happened that she could remember.

**"you passed out right after you tapped into your youkai power"** Naruko looked to see that Karuma was sitting beside her on her bed.

" what do you mean Karuma?" she asked the small red fox as he got up and walked around in front of her so that she was facing forward.

**"I meant that you were able to use your Kitsune abilities today, it was only a small bit but you're about one step closer to receiving your first tail power Naruko so congrats to your kid your mother would be so proud of you just as I am, now as for what happened next your vampire friend and that succubus girl help you up and brought you to the nurse's office stating that you just fainted and weren't feeling well so after abit of medication check up and all you were sent back to your dorm to rest up for the rest of the day so you've missed school today" **Karuma explained as Naruko would only groan at that.

"oh great now I'm sure will have a lot of school work for me so that I won't fall behind" Naruko said as she fallen back onto her bed with her head landed on her pillow as she lets out a frustrated groan as Karuma could only laugh in amusement.

**_"oh if only Kushina were here now to see that state her daughter was in, well I guess there's a saying, like Mother like Daughter"_** Karuma thought with a chuckle till he notice the blonde girl was once again fast asleep as the small fox walked over at the head of the bed then grabbed the covers with his mouth before pulling it up and over to cover the blonde up to her shoulders as he walked over and licked her forhead in a goodnight manner before knelting himself down in a curl ball formation before getting some sleep himself.

The next morning

Naruko and Moka were walking down the path that lead to the school together as the pink hair vampire looked over to her friend with a worried look on her face.

"are you sure that your alright Naruko?" she asked as the blonde girl only smiled and nodded at her.

" yes Moka I'm fine really, that's the third time you ask me this morning" Naruko said as Moka had first asked her when she came by her dorm this morning so that they could walk to Youkai Academy together then asked her the second time just when they were leaving the building that housed the students that they were staying at.

" I'm sorry I'm just worried about you that's all" Moka said as she looked down at the ground as they kept walking till she felt Naruko wrap her arm around her and pulled her in a comfort hug while walking at the same time that caused the vampire to blush at the contact.

" I know that but as long as I got friends like you looking out for me I'll always be alright" Naruko said as Moka only smiled and nodded as the two kept walking till both girls notice that someone was up ahead in their path.

When they got close enough they saw it was Kurumu with a smile on her face while holding a basket seemed filled with cookies," good morning Naruko, Moka!" she said in a cheerful tone as both blonde and pink headed girl stared at her with a confused look on their faces.

"um good morning Kurumu, how are you?" Naruko asked the succubus girl as she beamed a smile her way.

"I'm doing wonderful Naruko thank you so much and seeing as you doing well makes me very happy, here these are for you" Kurumu said as she handed the blonde the basket she held as Naruko blinked and took them in her hand.

" uh…thank you Kurumu" the blonde kitsune said as she took one cookie out as she slowly took a bite out of it before her face brighten up," wow these are really good!" the blonde teen said as she to another bite out of the cookie again as Kurumu smiled more as Moka looked at her suspiciously.

"why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" the vampire asked as she remember that the succubus tried to kill them yesterday.

Kurumu blushed at the question before looking down shy like manner," well remember when I said that I was looking for my destiny one? Well I decided that my destiny one…is Naruko!" Kurumu cheered as Moka had a shock look on her face while Naruko nearly choked onto the cookie she was eating.

"say what now?!" Naruko shouted in shock and a blush was on her face as she felt Kurumu latched her arms around Naruko's arm as she felt the blue headed girl snuggle up to her with her huge breasts rubbing against the blonde half kitsune.

"of course you're the one, how else were you able to resist my Charm spells and the way you risk your life to save me from Moka's other self so you have to be the one, of course it is rare for a Succubus bond mate to being female but you're a special occasion Naruko!" Kurumu said as she continue to snuggle up against the blushing blonde girl.

Moka was now looking at Kurumu in a jealous manner as she grabbed onto Naruko's other arm and tugged her away from the succubus an glared at her but Kurumu just glared back and ignored her as she went back to snuggling against Naruko as Moka grew a tick mark on her forhead," stop it Naruko is mine!" Moka yelled as she wrap her arms around the blonde girls neck and sunk her fangs down as she started sucking onto her blood as Kurumu looked at her with a furious look on her face," stop sucking my destiny ones blood!" the succubus yelled as she grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled away but Moka grabbed her other arm and pulled her back as the two would glare at each other while poor Naruko was the victim in their little tug of war.

_"Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?!"_ the blonde half blooded kitsune cried out in her head while at a distance away a certain red fox was snickering to himself at the scene he was witnessing in front of him.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well that was another chapter end and abit of a good one if I say so myself, I might make this story a pairing with Naruko, Moka, and Kurumu in it.**

**Yes to some of you I know that my grammar needs work, even though I'm not very good at it but I love to make stories and no error shall stop me from doing so for I want to share my story idea with everyone, and those of you who read and review thank you very much.**

**Now as for the Tsukune situation I think I can add him to the story, its only fair since he's part of Rosario+Vampire anime, I might also add one of the female characters from Naruto as well to be pair up with him, I will be making a poll of you, the readers, choice of witheir you would like Tsukune take part in it or not and if yes which of these four girls I have picked for you want him paired up with so think carefully of who you want it to be. I'll give you a fair warning though it would only be the ones from the Shippuden series and would be the same age as as the ones in this story.**

**Well gots to go to prepare for the next chapter, see ya folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**

**Well surprise as I am it seems that people don't want Tsukune part of the story so I must listen to the readers for they have spoken. **

**And another note no Yukari shall not be part of the harem, she looks more of the little sister type in my opinion so please don't ask.**

**Anyways kindly leave a review and thank you for reading my story.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

"Hello": character speaking

_"Hello"_: thoughts

**"Hello"**: Demon/Inner speaking

_"**Hello"**_: Demon/Inner thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3

A week has passed since Naruko had arrived at Youkai Academy, especially a crazy one with Moka and Kurumu trying to hog the blonde to themselves from the other girl. Naruko could understand Kurumu's reasons for thinking that the half blooded kitsune was her destiny one and Naruko didn't mind hanging out with the succubus girl, Moka however was a different story that the blonde was trying to figure out, Naruko had always let the vampire girl drink her blood but each time she lets her friend bite onto her neck the blonde would get these strange feelings inside of her body that urge Moka not to stop and her pink hair friend seemed to be the same even when she was finished the two seemed to take a moment longer to be in each other's grasp, with Moka's arms around the blondes neck and Naruko's own arms around the pink headed girls waist, until they had to let go eventually to get to class. For now Naruko will have to deal with Moka later whenever the two had the chance to be alone.

Right now Naruko was in her room dressed in her uniform ready for school in about a hour, sitting on her bed in a Indian style meditation pose as she had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. Since the incident on the second day of school Naruko has been taking her free time whenever she gets it to try an gain control of her power in order to achieve her first tail during the remaining week as Karuma sat on the bed in front of her, helping out as best he could with his knowledge.

**"the best way to gain control is through meditation, try to block out all negative thoughts, ignore any distractions, and have your mind clear to kept your rage calm"** the small fox instructed as Naruko took in a deep breath then calmly let it out as the whiskers on her cheeks slowly went darker as well as around her eye shadows as the blonde slowly opened her eyes to reveal the same red slit ones as she stared at the red fox in front of her as Karuma nodded,**" very good, it was difficult at first but your slowly making progress"** Karuma told her as the blonde girl closed her eyes back as her whiskers and eye shadows return to normal as she opened her eyes again to reveal sapphire blue once more as she smiled at the red fox.

"so I'll be able to get my first tail soon right?" Naruko asked as she watched the fox nodded his head.

**" yes and pretty soon you'll be ready to show them off to your new girlfriends, I'm sure they'll love it"** the red fox claimed as he laughs at the blushing look onto the blondes face.

"I…I have no idea what your talking about you damn fox" Naruko said with a blush remaining on her face as Karuma snot at that.

**"oh come now I can tell that your stating to like those two girls, there are no rules saying that Kitsunes have to have bond mates of the opposite sex nor say that can only have one, your mother had a female lover once in her life so it's not like she would be disguised with you liking girls your age she would be happy anyways that her youngest daughter has found love ones, but I won't tell those girls that they could share you it's too amusing to watch them argue over for you to stop"** Karuma chuckled till he was hit by a pillow that Naruko swung at him with causing the small fox to fall off the bed once again as the blondes red was beet red from the blush till she looked up at the time on her wall clock.

"oh crap I'm gonna be late!" she shouted as Naruko quickly got off the bed and got her sock an shoes on before running out her room door and shut it closed as Karuma got back onto the bed and shook his head.

**"pft women" **he muttered as he took a spot onto Naruko's bed as he laid down and decided to take a nap for awhile before he goes out again.

At Youkai Academy

Naruko had arrived outside the school building to see a small crowd of students infront oflarge board that held every students name and numbers on the side,_" huh so the test scores are finally in already"_ she thought until the blonde had caught sight of a familiar pink hair at the back of the crowd," Moka!" Naruko called out as she walked towards her with a smile on her face.

Hearing her name being called the vampire turn her head and smiled when she saw Naruko making her way towards her," Naruko good morning, you're here to see the test scores as well?" she asked the blonde who nodded her head.

"yeah sure let's see what we made" Naruko told her as the two turn to the board and looked for their names for only a short minute till they found them next to each other," wow you got a thirteen while I only got a fourteen, who knew you were so smart" Naruko said with a smile that caused the pink hair vampire to blush at the comment from her.

" oh I probably just got lucky that's all, hey let's see what Kurumu made" Moka said as the kitsune agreed as both looked for the succubus named till they found it only it was way below theirs at one twenty eight," oh maybe that's why she isn't here now" Moka said feeling bad for the blue hair girl as Naruko nodded in agreement as she curiously looked to see who had number one.

"Yukari Sendo huh?" Naruko mumbled to herself to she felt someone was watching her from behind as she turned around in time to see a young girl that dressed like a witch hide behind the corner of the building as Naruko blind for a moment till she shrugged her shoulder and turn back to the board.

Around the corner a young witchling girl peek back around to stare at the blonde kitsune teen,_" Naruko…"_ the young girl thought admiring that blonde teen beauty from a distance till a group of three shadows appeared behind her.

"Congratulations of taking first place Yukari" a voice spoke behind her as the young girl known as Yukari turn around to see three older teen boys standing behind her,_"oh no it's the guys from my class"_ Yukari thought as she turned around while holding her wand closely to her chest as she started at them with wide pink color eyes of hers.

" I suppose somebody was knowing what she was doing this year being as you skip all those grades eh? But just know this don't press your luck little girl or your gonna pay for it" the leading teen said as the one of his left side spoke," just by looking at her makes me sick just by accepting a little witch to a school full of monsters" he said as the final teen spoke," yeah just look how stupid she looks by wearing that costume of hers" he said as all three of them laugh at that last comment.

Yukari only frown and glared at them before holding her wand out and wave it once as three heavy metal pots appeared above their heads and each one landed hard on them making the boys drop face first to the ground as the young witch laugh at them," serve you right you stupid jerks" Yukari said with a giggle.

The leading boy only growled as he got up to his feet," why you little brat, I'll teach you a lesson for messing with me!" he shouted as he ran straight towards the now scared girl as his fist went straight for her face till he was suddenly stopped when another hand quickly grabbed his wrist and twist it hard before pulling it away from Yukari as the teen boy tense in pain as he looked to see that it was Naruko that had a tight grip onto his wrist as she glared hard at him.

" didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to hit girls? If theres one thing I hate most its bullies, now why don't you take dumb and dumber over there and beat it" the blonde said as she let go of his wrist as he took a step back from her with a glare looking straight at the kitsune before he turned around and leave with his other two friends as Naruko turned around and smiled at Yukari," hey you alright?" she asked nicely.

Yukari only looked shocked as Naruko had suddenly appeared and saved her before a light blush appeared on her face," I'm sorry but I got to go!" the young witch told her before Yukari turned and ran away from the blonde leaving the older teen girl confused at her retreat.

" huh what a strange girl" Naruko said till she suddenly felt someone latch onto her from behind with their arms around her waist as she felt someone's fangs bite down on the side of her neck and starts drinking her blood," gah Moka! warn me first before you start drinking!" Naruko yelled out in surprised as the vampire removed her fangs from her neck for a moment.

" I'm sorry Naruko but I hadn't ate breakfast this morning and your blood is so good!" Moka explained as she went back to sinking her fangs onto her neck again as she happily resumes drinking down the blondes blood while her arms tighten around Naruko's waist as the vampire made a pleasant moan against her neck.

Naruko was blushing for two things now, one was that Moka's breasts were pressed up against her back and were slightly rubbing against her and the second the feeling of her body responding to pleasure from Moka bite onto her neck as the half kitsune couldn't help back a soft moan in response that cause some passing teen boys to have a nose bleed at the scene before them,_" oh this is embarrassing my body is reacting like this because of Moka!" _ Naruko screamed in her head while Karuma had passed out within a bush he was hiding in from the blood lose he had that were running from his nose.

Cafeteria area

After Moka had finished her blood feast the two had went to class together they saw that Kurumu was in her seat as she flirted with Naruko for abit while she turned and glared at Moka who return the glare back at her as the blonde kitsune only sigh as she didn't feel like dealing with the two at the moment as she went to her desk and got her stuff ready to take notes from the lessons Shizuka had for the day for about two hours till the bell rang for lunch time.

Naruko was in the cafeteria waiting on her lunch being cooked by the chef as a tray slide in front of her as the blonde smiled at bowl of ramen she had asked for before bowing to the chef in thanks before taking her tray and turned around to look for a spot to sit, among the tables she spotted one that Yukari was sitting at all by herself with a glass of orange juice in her hands as the blonde kitsune smiled as she made her way over while holding her tray in her hands.

" hi do you mind if I sit here?" she asked as Yukari looked up and blushed lightly at the sight of Naruko in front of her.

" oh yes I don't mind" the young witch said as Naruko sat down across from her with her tray down as the blonde took the chop sticks and broke them apart as she adjusted them into her hand then used it to pick the hot noodles up and brought them to her mouth as she calmly slurp them up in her mouth to savor the taste as Yukari looked at her before speaking," thank you for helping me earlier from those boys" she finally spoke as Naruko finished slurping up the noodles before looking up at her and smiled.

"it was nothing I couldn't let them harm a young girl like yourself, I'm Naruko by the way" Naruko said before going back to her meal again.

" oh I already know who you are already, I'm Yukari Sendo I'm the youngest classmate in our grade this year" Yukari explained as Naruko finished up her meal as she pushed the empty bowl aside so that she could talk to the young witch.

" yeah I remember seeing your name on the test score board you've reach the top one for someone so young, how old are you thirteen?" Naruko guessed as she saw the young girl shook her head.

" no I'm eleven" Yukari said that shocked Naruko as she almost fallen back.

"huh?! that's four years younger than I am, wow you must be really smart for you to skip a few grades ahead" Naruko commented as Yukari blushed at the compliment and waved her hand off from it.

" thank you that's very nice of you to say but I'm not really that great your one of the really impressive ones Naruko, your very kind, beautiful , an very cool and i…I think I'm in love with you!" Yukari shouted as she leap over the table and tackled the shock blonde to the floor and it was that time that Moka and Kurumu arrived in time to see that Naruko was being cuddled by the young witch on the floor as she had her arms around the blondes neck and was nuzzling her cheek against the kitsunes.

"eh what do you think you're doing?!" Kurumu shouted with her face red from anger as Moka had her hand covered her own mouth at witnessing what was happening before her.

" oh Naruko your skin feels so soft and those whiskers on your cheeks makes you so cute I want to be your girlfriend!" Yukari said cheerfully shocking all three older girls that were present as Naruko quickly and gentlely pushed Yukari off of her leaving the young witch girl confused as she watched the blonde got back up to her feet.

"look Yukari it's not that I don't like you but I can't be your girlfriend, it's just…your way to young for me" Naruko tried to explained to her calmly but she stopped when she caught a familiar look into Yukari's eyes as they started tearing up before she got to her feet.

" I knew…I knew you weren't different from the others! Your just like all of them!" Yukari yelled before she turned and took off running from the cafeteria as Naruko looked stunned as the young girl said that before turning to Moka and Kurumu.

"what does she mean by that?" Naruko asked them as Moka shook her head as she was un-sure herself but Kurumu began explaining to the blonde girls answer.

" Witches are one of the most hated race among monsters because they look like humans but have supernatural powers as well, they are even hated by humans too during the middle age there would be *witch hunts* where many witches were captured and killed by the humans and monster would just want them gone no matter , so it might be possible that she was alone all this time and felt not wanted by those around her, which she caused some pranks among her fellow classmates to get attention but it only caused them to hate her more" Kurumu explained as Moka had a few tears running down her cheeks.

" oh that is so sad, I feel really sorry for Yukari" Moka spoke as Kurumu couldn't help but nodded in agreement with her as she had a sad look on her face for the young witch, Naruko however was only looking in the direction that Yukari had ran off to as she was remembering the look she saw in the young girls pink shaded eyes.

_" now I remember why I recognized those looks in her eyes…they were like mine once"_ Naruko thought as the blondes mind flashed back to when she was little that she felt alone among her family when ever her mother wasn't around and sad that none of her other family members wanted anything to do with her for being half kitsune, even when they thought she couldn't hear them Naruko remembered every word they said in their whispered conversation about how she didn't belong with them or that how they wished that she was never born in the begin with as this caused Naruko to cry her heart out until slowly in time one of her older sisters had grown to accept her, besides Kushina that showed her kindness Naruko grew attach to her sister Tayuya and pretty soon her other second older sister Karin joined in and from that moment Naruko never felt alone again as long as she had her mother and sisters that cared for her, Naruko's mind returned to the present as she felt a tear running down her whiskered cheek as the half blooded kitsune took off running ignoring Moka and Kurumu calling out her name as Naruko's focus was on finding Yukari.

Outside the school by the lake

Yukari cried out in pain as she was slammed against a tree when she was pushed back as her magic wand was laying on the ground between her and the three lizard men in front of her, she had only came out running to get as far away from Naruko only to get herself ambushed by the three bullies from earlier as they had transformed into lizard type monsters as the area they were in was covered by a fog.

" now we can get some payback from the stupid stunt you did to us this morning, I'm thinking I should ripe out that heart of your and make you watch me eat before we eat the rest of your body you little brat, the fog should give us a good chance of hiding so no one will know" the leading teen turned lizard stated as his two companion laugh in agreement as Yukari only stare at them in fear while leaning against the tree.

"go away I just want to be alone!" Yukari yelled trying to put on a brave act but her body still shook in fear as the three monsters only laugh at her act.

" I got first dibs boys so stand back" the leader said as the other two didn't say a word just as long as the little witch dies as they watch their leader rushed at Yukari with his claw like hand stuck out to a stabbing formation," I'll rip your flesh apart!" he yelled till a yellow blur appeared in front of Yukari as his claw like fingers stink into the middle of the persons back before he was back kicked away hard back to his friends side.

Yukari slowly looked up to see that it was Naruko that saved her just now as she saw the blonde was leaning against the tree with her hands as she used herself as a shield for the young girl as Naruko's face showed pain from the claws that pierced her back.

"why…why did you saved me?" Yukari asked as she felt her own tears running down her cheeks as Naruko only gave her a weak smile.

" because I know what it feels like…to be alone, when I was at least half your age I used to be hated by my own family but all that changed when three important people accepted me with kindness" Naruko explained before she pushed herself off the tree as her head was hang down as her hair shadowed over her eyes," Yukari stay here and don't move" she told her as the young witch nodded as Naruko slowly turn around to face the three lizard men.

" oh it's you again…hhmm maybe we can save the brat for dessert and have the main course from her" the leader said as his companion agreed but before they could take action suddenly all three of the teen monsters froze in place as a massive KI washed over their bodies as they felt cold sweat was running down on their scaly skins," wha..what the hell is this? I feel like death is staring right into my soul" the leading teen spoke as they notice that it was coming from Naruko as suddenly the fog cleared up and the day light skies were slowly covered in dark clouds that blocked every single light that shine," what happened to the sky? What the fuck kind of trick is this?" the second lizard man spoke as they heard a growl coming from the blonde teen girl as they looked to see that Naruko was now staring at them were red slit eyes along her whisker's and eye shadows grown darken jet black color while a red mist was slowly coming off from her body.

Soon the hair clips that held Naruko's blonde hair into twin ponytails soon fallen off as her long hair spread out over her shoulders and breasts before the hair color slowly change to blood red and her finger nails soon grown long and sharp like claws as the red mist that came off from her body slowly took shapes on top of her head and behind her back as they slowly took form of red fox like ears and tail as Naruko soon grin at them showing them her sharp looking canine like fangs.

" no way, no fucking way she's one of the high level monsters, a Kitsune!" the third lizard monster spoke as Naruko placed her hand onto the side of her neck as she tilt it to the side making a bone cracking sound as she before rolling her shoulders to pop the rest before speaking.

**" so…you boys ready to play?"** Naruko asked in a demotic like voice as she gave a smirk with one of her fangs poking out form her lips as the leader only growled.

" I don't care what she is, come on we can take her down!" he shouted but before they could attack Naruko suddenly appeared beside the second lizard teen monster as she grabbed his arm before she pulled and spun around with him and then let go as he crashed into the third member as both boys were sent flying and crashing into many trees and breaking them as they were soon out cold by the time they stopped as their leader look shocked as Naruko still look in their direction of where she just toss them.

**" well it looks like it's just you and me now, one on one" **Naruko said as she slowly turn to him with a grin on her face,**" after all I've save you best for last, you were the one that was gonna hurt Yukari"** she added as the leading lizard man only growled at her.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that you dirty bitch!" he yelled as he opened his massive jaw up wide and lung at her to rip a chuck of her flesh off with one bite but Naruko only back way enough as he clamp down his jaw shut as he bite nothing as the now red headed kitsune kicked her knee upward under his chin causing his sharp teeth to shattered as Naruko quickly went under him and started throwing left and right punches to his chest quickly a as she punch pushed him up into the air long enough for her to grab his tail and slammed him onto the ground on his back before she lifted him up and over herself to slam him onto his stomach then she would spin herself around while holding his tail making him spin along with her till she let go and have him sent flying over the lake as the red head girl would dash at the nearest tree and ran up along the branch till she lung herself straight towards him in mid air while spinning herself forward till she was just above him that she stopped with her leg up, which he caught a glimpse of looking under her skirt before hearing her speak as time seemed to slow down abit.

**" my respect for the one friend I have that use these words, know your place!"** Naruko shouted before bringing her leg down crashing on top of his skull as he was sent down fast and crashed into the waters as the kitsune teen girl soon followed after when she fell into the lakes waters.

Yukari was staring out in amazement as she watch Naruko's transformation and defeating the three monster bullies so easy as she blinked when she notice that Naruko had climbed out of the waters and onto shore land as she sat there on her knees panting while behind her the leader was floating on top the water with his face resurfaced as he appeared to be unconscious like his two friends.

"Naruko!" Yukari shouted as the young witch got up and rushed over to her as she saw that Naruko was still in her transformation form, as well as soaking wet from the waters as her uniform cling tightly around her body as Naruko panted abit before speaking.

" I'm ok Yukari don't worry about me" Naruko said talking normal now as she looked up and smiled as the young witch saw that her eyes change back to normal again.

" your all wet, here let me fix that before you catch a cold" the young girl spoke as she looked around and found her wand as she quickly went get it then return to the red head as she waved her magic wand around as Naruko felt that he hair and the fur on her ears and tail all dried up along with her clothes but they shrunk abit making them seem too small for Naruko's body as the cleavage of her breasts showed off from her blouse jacket and her skirt barely covered her panty covered ass but Naruko ignore them thinking that she'll change cloths whenever she gets back to her room.

Naruko looked at the young witch and smiled," Yukari I wanted to apologies that I hurt your feelings but I can't still be your girlfriend" Naruko said as the red headed kitsune saw that Yukari hang her head in sadness till she felt the older teen's finger under her chin to make her look up at Naruko's smiling face," but I don't mind of having a little sister while I'm here" she said causing the young witch to gasp at the suggestion.

"really? You don't mind?" Yukari asked as Naruko nodded till suddenly the young girl tackled Naruko in a hug that caused her witch hat to fallen off," yay! I have a big sister now!" Yukari cheered as Naruko laugh a little as she gave the young girl back.

**"well Naruko you surprise me yet again"** both girls let go of each other from the hug as they saw a small red fox was standing there in front of them,**" to be able to surpass your rage and call forth your one tailed power in order to protect this young girl here is most impressive, your mother would be so proud of you"** Karuma praised her as Naruko blushed a little but smiled none less till Yukari squealed loudly before pouncing onto the red fox.

"oh cutie! What a cute little fox you are!" Yukari said as she gave Karuma a bear hug as he desperately tried to escape her grasp,**" oh this is ridiculous! why do girls always do this to me?!" **Karuma said in a panicked tone as Naruko only laugh at the fox failed attempt to escape Yukari's grip.

"because you're the cute one here" Naruko told him as she continue to watch the young witch snuggled him to death as Kurumu and Moka would finally come into the scene after searching everywhere for the two.

"Naruko there you are, where have you- AAHHH NAURKO!" Kurumu squealed/screamed with heart shapes in her eyes as she immediately pounce the red head to the ground and started groping Naruko's body with her hands," when did you get such a sexy body and kick ass hair color?, I mean you were gorgeous before but this one takes off the cake and look your breasts are as big as mine!" the succubus said as she continue to fondle her destiny one as nuzzling her face against Naruko's bust.

"Kurumu stop fondling Naruko already she- OH CUTE!" Moka squealed at seeing the fox ears and tails on Naruko's body as pink hair vampire soon join in by pouncing on both kitsune and succubus as she was behind Naruko on the ground as her hands were immediately stroking both Naruko's furry tail and behind her fox like ears," oh so soft! I wonder what your blood taste like now?" Moka asked as she lean her face towards Naruko's neck and bite down enough to draw a little blood and taste it with her tongue as Moka's green eyes sparkle at the taste," oh it taste like heaven!" the vampire said as she bite down onto the red heads neck once more and started drinking her blood that caused her to moan out a little.

"ahh girls please calm down!" Naruko yelled with a blushing face as she was being stroke and fondled at the same time while Moka was drinking her blood from her neck and Kurumu was rubbing her breasts together against hers with her hands," Karuma do something!" Naruko called out as she moaned from the sexual assault by her two friends.

Karuma had manage to escape Yukari's grasp and was now running away from her,**" I have my own hands full at the moment right now!"** he shouted as the young witch was now chasing him from behind," come back here my little foxy!" Yukari said in a cheerful tone as the two disappear from sight leaving a trail of dust behind them as Naruko was now alone and powerless from her friends.

Next day

It took Naruko's will power, and luck, to get both of her friends to stop as her transformation had fade away to return to her normal self again and explained what had happened before they arrived as both Moka and Kurumu were glad that their kitsune friend manages to get the young witch safe from danger. Right now Naruko was back to normal with her twin ponytail blonde back into place and a new set of uniform clothes from the ones that shrunk yesterday as she was walking along with Kurumu down that hallway on their way to class till the succubus girl spoke," you know I heard this morning that Yukari had apologies to her class for pulling off all those pranks she did and that her class felt guilty for saying such horrible things to her an only accept her apology in exchange that she forgives them as well" Kurumu said with a smile as Naruko return it with her own seeming proud of how her newly little sister was acting more mature now.

" well that's good to hear, hopefully she could keep this up" the blonde half kitsune said as she open the door to their class only to find a worried looking Moka and a happy Yukari as she was holding Karuma in her arms," what the? Karuma what are you doing here?" Naruko asked him in a surprise tone.

**"What's it look like? I'm being held hostage here!" **Karuma yelled as Yukari cuddled him more in her arms," no you're not, your just here as my little snuggle buddy" Yukari said as Naruko looked at them with a weird look as Moka spoke up.

"I'm sorry Naruko I tried to help him get away from Yukari always manage to get him back because it's against school rules to have pets here and I didn't want to get you into trouble" the pink hair vampire said as Kurumu then walked over to the young witch and red fox as she rubbed the back of his head.

" I don't know…he is too cute to let go, maybe we can hide him in secret?" the blue hair girl said as Yukari smiled at the thought," yeah and I get to play with him while you girls can have fun with sister!" the young girl said as she hugged the small fox more as Karuma had anime like tears running down his furry cheeks,**_" why me?"_** he thought to himself.

"sounds good to me!" Kurumu said as she quickly ran and latch herself onto the blondes arm and made sure her huge breasts were rubbing against her as Moka saw this and glared her.

" oh no you don't!" she yelled as Moka latch herself onto the other free arm of Naruko as both Vampire and Succubus would glare at each other as the blonde Kitsune would groan out from this,_" not again" _ she thought as it would be another ten minutes before class would start.

Chapter end

**Author's Notes**

**Well that's another chapter success, and probably some errors in there somewhere and I did over read it to make sure but nobody's perfect and possibly not make a lot of since, I wouldn't be surprise if I get bad comments of Naruko's transformation.**

**If you wander what she looks like if my description is not good enough just picture a mini-version of Kushina in a Youkai Academy uniform with a red fur fox ears and tail an a pair of red eyes, or you can just imagine it and move on to the reading, but non the less another chapter down and now working on the next one.**

**And also yes both Tayuya and Karin from Naruto are part of this story as Naruko's older sister, with Tayuya as the oldest, Karin the middle child, and Naruko as the youngest for Kushina's children**

**well thats it folks see you next time DDK signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys DDK here, so someone had asked me to add Mizore to the harem and thought " sure why the hell not she's cute" so yeah she'll definitely be part of it**

**Also for the one that ask if Naruko would have sharingan part, its tempting but would also make it difficult to come up how she has it so I'll have to pass sorry.**

**Anyways I have watch over Rosario+Vampire episodes again it gave me some new idea's so a fair warning that there might be some scenes that are skipped, now onto the story!**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 4

"club activities?" Naruko asked from her desk within her class as it has been a whole month already since she joined the school as her teacher Shizuka nodded her head as the hidden cat like ears on top her head seemed to twitch in excitement.

"that's right , the academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've said at the beginning of the school year, so that means in order to do so you're all going to join club activities to have a clear understanding human experience by taking part in one of the clubs, for example I run the newspaper club so all are welcomed should any of you be interested" Shizuka explained just as the bell rang for class to be over," oopps were out of time, oh well have fun and remember to look up the newspaper club!" she added as the class started getting up to leave.

Naruko was about to as well till she felt a tap on her shoulder as she look back to see Moka smiling at her," hey Naruko maybe we should join the same club together, it might be fun" she suggested as Naruko smiled back to at the vampire.

"sure Moka it does sound like it would be fun being in the same club with you" Naruko said till her vision suddenly went dark as Kurumu appeared and had leap onto Naruko with her arms around her head as she cuddled the blondes face to her huge breasts.

"that does sound like fun! This way I can be in the same club with my one true love!" Kurumu said cheerfully as she smothered her destiny ones face to her chest while she sent a smirk to Moka's way as the vampire grew a tick mark on the side of her head as Naruko struggled to push herself away to get some air," Kurumu…need air" she managed as the blue hair succubus saw this and immediately let go of the blonde kitsunes head," I'm so sorry I get over excited sometimes" she said innocently but Moka knew she did it on purpose as Naruko only shook her head at Kurumu's excuse before they got up and left the class.

When all three girls arrived outside the school it looked abit like a school fair where stands for club activities were being held as both Moka and Kurumu were holding onto each of Naruko's arms as they looked at each stand to see what kind of club they held as Naruko was getting annoyed once more from the stares they were getting from the crowds around them as it was the same as always, boys wanted them for lust and girls hated them out of jealous, as one particular club had asked them if they were interest in joining the photography club that wanted them to take some sexy poses for their pictures while another from the chemistry club wanted them to try out their *love* potions, both were turned down when Naruko would glare at them and told them to get lost before the trio had to look somewhere else.

"this is harder than I thought, is there any kind of club that's at least normal?" Naruko asked as Moka seemed un-sure herself but Kurumu's eyes caught on one stand that said "Swimming Club" on it as she tug on the blondes arm.

" here Naruko lets join this one!" she said in excitement as Kurumu thought to herself for a moment,_" this is perfect! Not only I get to show off my body in a bikini for her but I also would get to see Naruko in one as well!" _she thought as a image of Naruko in a sexy two piece bikini came into Kurumu's mind that caused her to drool a little as she giggled pervertly.

Naruko looked to where Kurumu was looking at as she saw it was a swimming club as she saw a large group of boys were gathered around to join while ogled as the line of beautiful girls in bikini's as she seen one with long teal color hair was talking as she figure that she must be the club's captain as the blonde teen girl turn to her pink hair vampire friend," well Moka what do you think?" she asked.

Moka looked to where she was suggesting and seeing the club she could already tell what Kurumu had intended to do as she looked at Naruko and shook her head," I'm sorry Naruko but I can't join this club, you see I'm weak against water" she said as the blonde only nodded at that statement.

" I understand Moka, sorry Kurumu but were gonna have to pick something else, besides I don't like the way that captain over there staring at me like that" Naruko said as she glance slightly over to see the captain that was talking to the group of boys earlier was staring at Naruko with a smile on her face that suddenly caused Naruko to shiver at the sight as she felt like she needed a cold shower.

Kurumu frowned at that before thinking,_" damn you Moka! but oh well I think Naruko has a good point, I don't like the way that girl is staring at my destiny one like that"_ she thought as the succubus had caught the sight of the girl staring at Naruko as well," alright Naruko then what club we should join then?" she asked really wanting to spend her time with her destiny one.

Right before she could answer Naruko felt a strange feeling in her arms for a moment then without warning her hands suddenly grab both Moka's left and Kurumu's right breasts as all three girls were shocked as the blondes hands uncontrollably starts fondling both girls breasts right in the middle of a surrounded crowd causing all the boys present to pass out of blood lose from a nose bleed.

"Na...Naruko what are you doing?!" Moka asked her with a heavy blush on her face as the pink hair vampire couldn't help but moan from the pleasure she was feeling of having her breast being groped by the blonde being as she was slowly started to have a crush on the half blooded kitsune girl, Kurumu however was the opposite from Moka's question.

"ooh Naruko I knew you love me! Oh yes baby right there" Kurumu moaned willing as her hands were on the blondes wrist and was encouraging the kitsune to fondle her more as Naruko's face turn red from embarrassment before shaking her head quickly.

" no it's not me! my arms are responding to themselves somehow and I can't stop them!" Naruko yelled out as she kept groping the girls abit longer till Naruko's hands stopped and turn their attention to the blondes very own breasts as they would rub and squeezed them enough to cause the half kitsune to moan out herself," just what the hell is going on here?!" Naruko shouted.

All three girls soon heard a childish laughter as they turn to see Yukari was standing in front of them with a little rag doll in her hands as she had the dolls arms to its chest in the same place where Naruko's hands were," pretty cool huh? My voodoo doll magic really did work, thanks for the assistance sis " the young witch said to Naruko as she pulled out a long string of blonde hair off the doll as Naruko felt she has control over her arms and hands once more before she quickly rush over to the young girl and smack the back of her head with her hand," ow hey that hurt!" she whined while holding her head were a lump had grown from where Naruko had hit her.

"your damn right, where did you get a piece of my hair?" Naruko asked as she didn't remember giving her hair to Yukari.

"Karuma did when he brought me your hair brush" Yukari answered as Naruko growled at that.

"I'm gonna get him for this!" she yelled out as Moka and Kurumu both felt a sweat drop on the back of their heads from the blondes statement.

Elsewhere far away Karuma was just sleeping within the bushes till he felt a cold chill ran down his furry body as he looked up and saw that no one was around,**" ….why do I get the feeling that I should run for my life now?"** he asked himself till he shrug thinking it was nothing before going back to sleep.

Back to Naruko's group, when the blonde teen had clam down she looked down at the young girl she considered a little sister," so Yukari have you joined any club yet?" she asked but the young witch shook her head," no sis I was looking for you three so that I could join the same club with you all" Yukari said as Naruko nodded," then I have a idea of which club to join, come on girls" Naruko said as she started walking off with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari following close behind her.

It only took Naruko ten minutes but she soon found the person she was just looking for," !" she called out the sandy blonde teachers name as Shizuka turn around to face the group," oh , what can I do for you?" she asked the young blonde teen," are you still looking for members for your club?" the kitsune asked as Shizuka nodded with a frown on her face," yes but so far none of the students have taken interests" the cat like teacher said as Naruko turn to see Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari smiled at understanding the blondes idea as they nodded causing Naruko to smile an turn back to their teacher," we would like to join the Newspaper Club " Naruko spoke as Shizuka let out a squeal before pulling the teen girl into a tight bear hug as Shizuka's cat like tail pop out and started wagging back an forth quickly showing her excitement as Naruko blushed at the close contact, while Moka and Kurumu would glare in jealous of their teacher, and heard something her teacher was making,_" is she…purring?"_ the blonde kitsune thought before being released from the hug. She watched as Shizuka wrote something down on the clipboard in her hands before tearing up a sheet of paper and gave it to Naruko," this is the meeting place for the members in about two hours, thank you so much for joining!" she said before leaving as Naruko look down at the note and then look back at the trio of her group," who wants lunch?" she asked them.

2 hours 

Naruko, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were sitting in one room that was similar to their classrooms but had a table in the center instead of rows of desk, as the four girls were seated in their chairs in front of the chalkboard Shizuka Nekonome entered the room and stood in front of them with a cheerfully expression on her face," well now that everyone is here let's get started on our activities for Youkai Academy's Newspaper club!" she said with a cheerful tone as Naruko looked around the room as she saw they were the only ones present before raising her hand up.

"excuse me, are we the only ones that joined the club?" she asked as the others nodded in agreeing to her question.

" oh no no don't be silly of course not!" Shizuka said as the sound of a door knocking came to their ears," see here he is now" the sandy blonde woman said as the door open to reveal a rather handsome teen boy that could be at least one year older as he carried four bouquet of red roses in his hands.

" man sorry I'm late but I had to take care of some few things first, I'm Ginei Morioka the club president, but you may call me Gin" Gin said kindly as he handed each rose to the first three girls as Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari blushed abit when receive one as Gin stopped in front of Naruko to give the last one to hers before adding," red roses are always suitable for such lovely ladies" Gin said as his teeth sparkled when he let out a smile to her that made Naruko want to puke in sight before narrowing her eyes at him before handing him back the roses.

"thanks but i'm the type to receive flowers " the blonde said as Gin frown for a moment before closing his eyes and smiled again.

" my mistake" he said before placing the flowers down on the table and walked towards the front of the chalkboard, which Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari saw that Naruko refused to accept the flowers and they look down at theirs before setting them down on the floor to throw away later, before Shizuka spoke again.

" Gin here is only second year club member so if you have any questions just ask him" she said as Gin smiled again.

" don't worry you may count on me for any assistance" the older teen boy said as Naruko only rolled her eyes as she was not impressed by his act.

" well I should be going now I have a staff meeting in a few minutes, please take care of the rest Gin" Shizuka said before walking out through the door as Gin soon took charge.

" ok first things first let me explain of what we will be doing, the clubs goal is to publish the school newspaper of daily topics, I won't lie to you it could get very dangerous that would risk our life's…nah just kidding we would normally publish normal stuff so let's have fun alright" Gin explained as Naruko sweat drop at that,_" oh brother…"_ she thought to herself.

For the next ten minutes Naruko and Yukari were gathering up supplies of papers for newspapers and were getting back to the others till," uh Gin you sure you want the posters up this high?" Moka's voice spoke as both kitsune and witch looked to see both Kurumu and Moka were standing on stools holding up posters in their hands to place on the wall while Gin was behind them on the floor.

"nah they need to go a little higher" Gin told them as Kurumu looked back at him.

"what? even higher than this?" the blue hair succubus asked as the teen boy smile and nodded.

" yeah they need to go high as you can" he said as both Moka and Kurumu tip toed on their stools more to place the posters high as both Yukari and Naruko saw that he knelt down low while looking up.

" what is he doing?" Yukari asked the blonde teen next to her as Naruko narrowed her eyes in suspicious as she slowly sneak up behind Gin and get into the same position he was in by kneeling down to look only for her face to blush when she saw both Kurumu and Moka's panty covered ass under their skirts.

"HEY!" Naruko yelled as she tackled the surprised teen boy from behind and made him laid down on his stomach as she grab hold of his arm and twist it behind him while her other hand grab hold of his hair an pressed his face to the floor to keep him in place," what in the hell you think your doing looking up their skirts you perv!" the blonde yelled as both Moka and Kurumu screamed before jumping off their stools and holding their skirts down.

" no...nothing nothing I swear!" Gin said in a panic tone in his voice as he tried to get up but Naruko had a firm grip on him,_" shit this girl is strong, I can't even budge with my werewolf strength!"_ Gin thought to himself.

" oh really? Moka pluck a hair string off him and give it to Yukari" the blonde kitsune instructed as the pink vampire walked over and pluck a single sting of hair causing the teen boy to tense at the small pain before giving it to the young witch.

Seeing what her big sister wanted her to do Yukari took out a rag doll out and inserted the hair into it before Gin felt his body went numb as the young girl had the doll press down onto the floor as she used her magic on the voodoo doll to keep the teen boy in place," got it sis" Yukari spoke as Naruko nodded before getting off then starts searching through Gin's pockets.

"what are you doing?" Kurumu asked looking at her destiny one with curious eyes while thinking to herself,_" that jerk! The only one that I would allow to look under my skirt is Naruko!"_ she thought furiously.

" just confirming a suspicion…hhmm?" Naruko pulled out a few photo's she found in the pockets as she turn them over and her face turn red," aha I knew it!" she said before showing the girls the photo's that made them blush seeing it was pictures of girls getting dressed in a locker room and one in the shower area.

Gin was now sweating up a storm on his skin as they discovered the photo's he had kept before he was force to turn around and look at their angry faces," so you like peeping on girls huh?" Naruko asked him with a dangerous tone till Kurumu spoke next.

" you know I've been hearing rumors around that a peeping tom spying on girls so its possible that its you Gin" the succubus said as Moka spoke up as well.

" you know that might actually make a great story of revealing who the peeper is" the vampire spoke as Yukari looked at him with a grin on her cute face.

"what do you think Gin? Think that will make the headline? " the witch asked as Gin had a horrified look on his face.

" no please I'll do anything!" he said as Naruko grin at that as the teen boy made a gulp at the way she was looking at him with that grin on her face.

" alright Gin here's how this is gonna work, we'll go look for some stories for the newspaper and you stop with peeping on girls deal?" Naruko asked while waving the photo's in front of him showing she would use them as blackmail.

"deal" Gin said with anime like tears running down his face in defeat as Naruko nodded in approval

" good now I'll go get started, Yukari keep that doll on you the whole time just in case he gets any funny idea's, Moka Kurumu he's all yours" Naruko said as she got up, grabbed a pen and note pad, and walked out the door as both vampire and succubus stood in front of the teen boy.

" well Moka think we can put our differences aside for once on this?" Kurumu asked as she glared and crack her knuckles as Gin sweated more.

" normally I wouldn't be into violence…but i do hate perverts so I can make an exception" Moka said following her love interest rival's movement as Yukari only giggled darkly as she made a bag of popcorn appeared in her hands to get ready for the "beat the pervert" show

with Naruko now

It was still noon as Naruko was now sitting on a bench outside the school with her leg crossed over her thigh as she was thinking for a moment,_" ok so what would make a good headline story for the newspaper?"_ the blonde thought as she didn't notice another person had sat down on the bench beside there.

"well hello there" a girls voices caught the blonde kitsunes attention as she turn and nearly jumped when it was the swimming club's captain that sat beside her with that same smile on her face, this time she was wearing a white sweater jacket that was open showing she was still wearing a purple bikini top along with matching color short shorts and white flip-flop sandals.

_" her again? What now?"_ Naruko thought but spoke calmly to her," hello, can I help you?" Naruko asked her while being cautious, she couldn't explain it but Naruko was getting a bad feeling from the teal color hair girl next to her.

" I've notice you earlier by my Swimming Club stand and it looked like you wanted to join but turned away, may I asked why?" the girl asked as Naruko only sigh before responding.

"first it was a friend of mine that suggested the idea but I didn't cause another couldn't join cause she didn't know how to swim so we decided to go somewhere else" Naruko explained as this caused the girl to frown a little.

" I see well my club is still open for new members in case you change your mind, I think you would fit well being a member" she said giving Naruko the same the blonde saw earlier that caused Naruko to shiver before shaking her head.

" sorry but I've already joined the Newspaper club" Naruko said but that seemed to brighten the girls smile more.

"oh then you don't mind if you could interview me for your newspaper then about my club and everything" she said as the blonde curse herself from her own words as she should of just said "no thanks".

"ugh well I do need a story….alright fine miss….?" Naruko paused not getting the teal hair girls name.

"Tamao Ichinose, if you follow me please our club is just starting now" Tamao said as she got up and took the blondes wrist and urge her to stand up to her feet, which Naruko did as she was being dragged by Tamao on their way to the schools public pool.

When Naruko had arrived she saw that the new members were all boys inside the pool with their female instructors giving them a few swimming lessons as she and Tamao were at the far side of the pool away from them so that they won't interrupt as the blonde kitsune only took off her socks and shoes along with her jacket as she was sitting on the ledge with her feet in the water while still wearing her uniform blouse and skirt as Tamao was in the pool in her full set purple bikini swimsuit as she was standing up with the waters high up to her waist.

"are you sure you won't just come in? we do have a spare set of swimsuits for you to wear" Tamao offered as Naruko shook her head.

" I'm fine just the way I am thank you, now let just get this over with" Naruko said holding out her pen and note pad thinking that she sooner she get this done the sooner she could leave.

" you know I don't believe I ever caught your name, I did gave you mine after all so it's only fair I get yours" Tamao said to her with that same smile she had on.

" it's Naruko Uzumaki, now can we get on with this?" Naruko asked her getting abit annoyed with the way Tamao was looking at her with that smile.

Tamao however ignored the blondes question as she moved through the water towards her," Naruko Uzumaki, your quite the popular girl around Youkai Academy you know, such a shame that you didn't join my club you've would of fit perfect here" Tamao said once she was close enough as she rested her hands onto Naruko's thighs and started stroking them up with her hands causing the blonde teen to blush at that.

"look lady if your not gonna do the interview then your only wasting my time" Naruko told her as she placed her hands down to push herself up to stand but suddenly Tamao just grabbed her legs and yank her down causing the blonde to yell in surprise and fell into the pool causing a loud splash when she hit the water, Karuma was watching the whole scene before him as he quickly left his hiding place to rush off to find Moka and the others about this.

Naruko soon re-surfaced from the waters as she cough up abit before turning her glare to the teal hair girl," what the hell is your problem!" she yelled only to paused to notice that Tamao looked different, gone were her human legs that was replaced by a fish tail along with some gills on her neck and fish fins on her hands as the blonde heard the boys yell behind her as she saw that the other girls had turn into beings just like Tamao as they were biting onto the boys skin as their youthful bodies look like they ageing into old men quickly," Mermaids" she muttered loudly before turning back to Tamao who laugh at the blonde kitsune.

"so you heard of our kind, good then listen to this Naruko I want you to join our little sisterhood this doesn't acquired you to becoming a Mermaid though, all you have to do is just use your good looks and flirt with boys to convince to join the swimming club so that we may drain their youths" Tamao explained as the mermaids in the pool seem to circle around them like sharks watching their prey while their leader spoke to the blonde, Naruko however only glared at her before asking.

"and if I refuse?" she asked as Tamao only laugh more before calming down to speak.

"then I'm sadly afraid we can't let you live…but seeing the look on your face I'm going to guess your response is no, such a shame and here I thought we were going to get along just fine oh well" Tamao said before her beautiful face turn monstrous as she open her mouth wide showing her razor sharp teeth and swam towards Naruko in attempt to kill her only to be blasted back by the sudden red youkai energy burst along with the other mermaids as they all look at the center to see a red headed girl with fox ears and tail standing within the waters in Naruko's place as the blonde had her eyes closed while she tapped into her youkai power to change into her one tailed kitsune form as Naruko slowly opened her eyes to reveal red color slit pupils.

" well now the rumors were true after all of you being a kitsune, you maybe a high level monster but your at a disadvantage, get her girls!" Tamao shouted as the mermaids dove and swim quickly towards the red head girl as Naruko quickly brought her arms up and cross them in a X form to guard herself as the mermaids jump and slashed their claw like finger nails at her before diving back into the water again then repeated this over again as the teen kitsune was force to stay on guard the whole time as her uniform clothes were slowly being torn to shreds along with scratch marks on her skin.

**_"damn it she's right, I maybe strong now but I'm at a disadvantage for being on their home territory, I need a plan"_** Naruko thought but was having a difficult time coming up with one while on defense till her friends had quickly arrive at the scene.

"Naruko!" Moka shouted in fear for her crush as she saw that Naruko was taking a beating within the pool as she tried to go help but Kurumu only stopped her by grabbing her arm.

" do you have a death wish or something?! Your weak against water" Kurumu said as Yukari added in her own worries.

"but we have to do something! Naruko won't last another minute in there" the young witch said as she tried to think of some ways to save her adopted big sister as Moka just yank her arm away from Kurumu then took a dive in the water as both succubus and witch cried out her name, then Moka would resurface from the water as the pink hair vampire started screaming from the electrical shocks she was feeling in her body before slowly sinking down into the pools waters.

**"Moka no!"** Naruko yelled when she saw her dive into the waters then sunk back in again as she dive down after her as the mermaids were about to follow after but were soon stopped by Kurumu and Yukari as both girls would distract them as Naruko quickly swim downwards towards Moka's sinking body as she appeared to be out cold due to the pain she felt as the red head girl out stretch her hand to grab hold of her only for it to caught Moka's rosary and yank it off as millions of bats soon swarm down into the waters and cover Moka's entire body as a bright red flashed glowed then lets out a strong pulse that caused the waters within the pool to explode out sending the mermaids except Tamao out of the pool and been caught in a large net that Yukari made with her magic.

When the red light faded the pools water was now only at knee high level as Naruko and Tamao stared at Inner Moka that was  
kneeling down before the silver hair vampire slowly stood up and opened her red eyes to stare at the other pair of red eyes from Naruko as she seemed to look at the red headed kitsune from head to toe as well as looking at her fox like ears and tail for a long while.

**"…you look different"** Inner Moka told Naruko as the red head only shook her head at her before speaking back.

**Your telling me this is the first time your seeing me like this while your other self has?" **Naruko asked before the silver hair vampire responded to her.

**" well truth is I've been asleep this whole time after our little sparing so I've missed out a lot"** the vampire explained as Tamao was becoming very upset being as she was ignored by the two before shouting.

"would you two stop talking lie I'm not here!" she yelled while having her eyes closed b when she open them again the last thing she as was that Naruko and Inner Moka bringing their fist together to punch her in the face at the same time that sent her flying and landing onto Yukari's net.

**"well that will ought to teach her to know her place"** Inner Moka said as she walked over to the red head to take the rosary out from her hand.

**"one of these days were gonna have to have a little talk Moka"** Naruko told her but Inner Moka did something she thought that would never happen, she smiled at Naruko.

**" looking forward to it Naruko"** she said before placing the rosary back on as her appearance slowly change back to the pink headed Moka once again as Naruko did the same with her ears and tail vanished into red dust as her red hair change back to blonde as she caught the fainting Moka in her arms as she shifted her into a bridal style before Naruko jump out of the pool and landed next to Yukari and Kurumu.

Kurumu seeing Moka in Naruko's arms face grew red in anger,_" that should be me in that position not her!" _ she screamed to herself in her head but the succubus would let it slide for now seeing as how Moka was looking tired but she vowed that it would not happen again and make sure she gets some alone time with the blonde later, perhaps maybe a surprise visit to Naruko saying that she couldn't sleep and all as Kurumu giggle at the idea where she could snuggled against the blonde teen in her bed at night while wearing a sexy lingerie, while the blue hair girl was coming up with more naughty ideas Yukari rushed over to Naruko to check on Moka as the blonde had set her down on the ground.

" is she gonna be alright sis?" the young witch asked with a worried tone as Naruko looked up at her and smiled before nodding.

"yeah she'll be alright just need some time to rest" the half blooded kitsune said causing relief to wash over Yukari," by the way how did you guys find me?" Naruko asked as Kurumu got out of her daydreaming land to answer her.

"Karuma told us, came rubbing in saying that you needed help so we came rushing soon as we could, now Naruko you can answer this question for me…what was all this about?" she asked as the succubus pointed up to the mermaids that were still trapped inside the net as Naruko looked up and smiled before answering.

"it's my newspaper headline for tomorrow" she said proudly.

Next day

Naruko was handing out another newspaper to a student along with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari as they handed out newspapers all around to the gathering students before Moka turned to the blonde with a bright smile.

"wow Naruko were giving out a lot more newspapers than I thought on our first day" she said as the blonde kitsune girl only grinned at her.

"tell me about it, that headline bout the swimming club of boys losing their youth to a bunch of water type monster girls is a hit, I even heard some are even too scared to be near any water" Naruko said till she was hugged from her left side by Kurumu.

"that's my Naruko always coming up with such brilliant idea's it just makes me want to love up on you more" the blue headed succubus said with a blush on her face as she snuggled herself against the blonde more as Moka would only glare at her rival before grabbing onto Naruko's right side.

"Naruko I'm hungry, can I drink your blood?" the pink headed vampire asked giving the blonde a sad puppy eyes look as Naruko couldn't resist so she nodded.

" of course Moka" she said that caused the vampire girl to squeal an sunk her fangs onto her neck when she bite down as this caused Naruko to moan out softly that didn't go unnoticed by Kurumu.

"hey I just realized that Naruko keeps moaning whenever Moka bite down on her neck" she said as the blondes eyes widen while Moka moan against her neck while she still drank her blood.

"Kurumu please don't aahh" Naruko yelp and moan out when Kurumu had bite down on the other side of the blondes neck.

As both girls kept biting and nibbling Naruko would kept groaning as Yukari only rolled her eyes," I am surrounded by weirdo's" she said before taking out a camera," but I bet it would make a great story for the newspaper" the young witch said as she start taking snap shots that went unnoticed but the three older teens.

Naruko's room

When Naruko return to her room both sides of her neck were bright red from a major hecky she was gonna get for a long while as both Kurumu and Moka had token their times to biting onto the blondes neck, when she looked to her bed she already saw Karuma fast asleep on her bed as she didn't bother him till she saw a small wrapped package laying on top of her bed as she walked over and pick it up in her hands before she started un-wrapping it and open the box up to see there was a red colored cell phone inside with a note under it as the blonde too the note out and started reading.

_I know that communications to the outside world won't be available for another month but since your Kushina's daughter, and that she's an old friend of mine, I manage to get you this so that you can call them whenever you like, as for who I am you will either know soon or you already know but don't tell anyone I sent you this or we'll both be in trouble_

_Have a nice day Naruko Uzumaki_

_Sign: S.N_

Naruko read the note over again then looked at the small red phone in the box before picking it up and flip it open as the lights on it lit up and it showed a list of names and numbers on the screen as the blonde looked at the time to see it was nine p.m. as she only have an hour before heading to bed as the young teen girl looked at the names on the screen again as she smiled of knowing who she would pick first as Naruko pressed a button then place the phone over her ears as she heard a ring dial a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered on the other side as Naruko smiled knowing who this was as the woman's voice would always be familiar to her.

"…Hi mom" Naruko said with a smile.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well that's the end of good another chapter, which hope you like this one as well which this looks abit longer than i thought oh well, and will start working on the next one with Mizore in it and yes she will be part of Naruko's harem with Moka and Kurumu.**

**Will also make an chapter soon with Kushina, Tayuya, and Karin appearance in it in the later chapter so that last part of this chapter was only a glimpse of it.**

**See you next time DDK signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**DDK here sorry for the delay had a family member that passed away and was attending a funeral, some of you who are wondering if I'm alright I'll tell you straight off the bat that I wasn't at first but I'll be fine and this won't affect me from writing this story.**

**Anyways I've read some of your reviews and I have the answers to your questions but I'm gonna keep it to myself, after all why spoil the story if I'm gonna tell you what happens next.**

**Anyways the beginning of this chapter will pick up where we left off from the previous one but would it abit short.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"…Hi mom" Naruko said over the phone with a smile as she heard the person on the other line gasp.

"oh honey it's so good to hear your voice again! How are you? everything doing ok at Youkai Academy?" Kushina asked through the phone as Naruko laugh a little before speaking.

"yes mom I'm doing well here though things do seem to get abit crazier everyday I'm here" the blonde said as she started explaining some events to her mother, while keeping out some embarrassing ones such as Moka and Kurumu's actions towards the blonde girl, as it took her an hour to finish her explanation while her mother listened the whole time.

"well it's good to hear that you have friends there, have them come by someday they sound like very interesting people I like to meet" Kushina said as Naruko flinch at the suggestion her mother made feeling that the blonde half blooded kitsune would be embarrassed by her mother and sisters in front of her friends.

"sure mom…that would be great, anyways I should head for bed right now but it's good to hear from you" Naruko told her mother.

"of course sweetheart, be sure to give Tayuya and Karin a call sometime they missed you dearly and would like to hear from you, have a goodnight love" Kushina told her daughter as Naruko smiled once again.

" you too mom and I will" she said before closing the cell phone to hang up as the blonde dropped onto her bed with her back landing on the soft mattress as Naruko let out a sleepy yawn before slowly drifting off to sleep while still in her uniform clothes that she would change out in the morning.

The next day

"papers here! Come get the latest edition of Youkai Academy's newspaper!" Moka said while holding out a roll up newspaper in her hand while holding another stack of papers with her other arm while Kurumu and Yukari standing by her side in front of a table that Naruko and Gin were standing behind to hand out newspapers to a crowd of students.

" this issue is hot off the press people so come and get it" Kurumu said while handing out another newspaper to a random classmate.

"It's the hottest issue ever, wait till you take a peek inside!" Yukari said cheerfully while handing hers to a few more students as they took a step back and open the papers up to start reading.

As Naruko handed out another paper Gin spoke up beside her," wow looks like today's new issue is selling like hot cakes right?" he asked as Naruko nodded in agreement, she still doesn't trust the pervert but the two have a normal civil friendship so it's fine with her having a normal conversation with the older teen boy.

"yeah it's going great and it's Yukari's very own issue but I don't think I ever heard her saying what it is, Yukari what's the headline you wrote?" Naruko asked the young witch she considered a sister as Yukari turn and grin at her.

" take a look and see for yourself, its my greatest work ever!" the young girl said as Naruko only laugh at her cute cheerful tone.

"alright then" the blonde girl said as she took one paper and opened it up as she started reading the topic," huh three lovebirds sharing passionate embrace at Youkai, it does sound like a major hit oh and it's even got pictures" Naruko mumbled to herself as she looked over the photo's, it only took a half minute before her mind could click in her head," AAHHH YUKARI!" the blonde kitsune screamed while her face was red as a tomato, Gin wondered what was the problem as he took a peek over her shoulders to look at the photo's for a minute till he was sent flying back from a major nose bleed as the photo had Naruko being sandwiched by Moka and Kurumu with their mouths on each side of Naruko's neck.

Moka and Kurumu each took a paper in their hands and open it up to see what the blonde was fussing about till their faces went red as the young witch only laugh at their reactions till she froze and felt a chill ran up her spine as she turn around to see Naruko giving her a death glare her way," oh I better hand out the rest of these newspapers right away!" the young girl said before taking off running like a bat out of hell with the blonde kitsune hot on her tail in attempt to punished the witch girl.

15 minutes later

"we did it we sold every one of them!" Yukari cheered while holding a empty box in her hands despite having three lump bumps on the back of her head from Naruko's hits when she caught her.

Kurumu, after she and Moka got over their blushing state, spoke up next," well it looks like this issue is another big hit success…I think" she said while the photo image came back to her mind that caused her to blush again.

Moka decided to change the subject to forget Yukari's headline issue," hey guys how bout we just have a little celebration with some snacks we can all bring?" the pink headed vampire suggest as Naruko nodded in agreement.

" sounds like a good plan to me…hold on has anyone seen Gin?" Naruko asked seeing as the newspaper president was missing till Kurumu answered her.

" he was taken to the infirmary for the blood her lose from that nose bleed, but even if he wasn't he's not invited anyways being as it's gonna be an all girls party" the succubus said as she suddenly latch herself onto Naruko side hugging her while making sure that her breasts were rubbing against the blonde girl before speaking," and I can bring my special cake I can bake just for you Naruko!" Kurumu said in a cheerful tone before looking back at Moka to stick her tongue out at her as the pink hair girl could only glare at her with her face red hot while steam just seemed to come out from her ears as Naruko would blushed more from Kurumu's large bust rubbing up against her during the hug.

"oh I just got another hit line for tomorrow's paper; Cat Fight Over Their Love One" Yukari said while writing down a note par in her hands for newspaper idea's while the blonde headed kitsune glared and yelled," that's not helping Yukari!" Naruko said.

While the girls were half arguing and half talking about the party plan none had notice that another girl around their age, minus Yukari being as she the youngest, had walk up behind them and stopped only a few feet away. This girl had long and slight messy purple hair with blue eyes that lack any pupils while wearing a white sweatshirt with blue sleeves along with black straps over her expose shoulders under the sweatshirt that could either be a tank top or a bra, she also wore a academy uniform skirt and wore white shoes an also was wearing a long thigh high stripe socks of dark purple an light pink color with a strap belt wrap around her left thigh and the belt going up into her skirt, the girl also seemed to have a lollipop in her mouth as she calmly grab hold of the stick put to take it out of her mouth as she started speaking to the group.

" you people are all buddy kind friends aren't you? you newspaper clubbers" the girls quite timid like voice spoke before placing the lollipop back in her mouth as Naruko's group stopped and turn to look at her strangely as they never seen her before in any of their classes," and you all like each other, truly I never understood that way of thinking" she added that sounded a little rude to the group.

" hey what the hell is that suppose to mean!" Kurumu asked with a tick mark on her head as the mysterious girl seemed to ignore her as she looked at Naruko before holding out her hand to her.

"newspaper…can I have one please?" she asked the blonde kitsune as Naruko blinked a moment as she looked down to see that she still had the newspaper she had in her hand earlier when she first read Yukari's story but it was now wrinkled as Naruko walked over to the girl and gentlely hand it to her.

"I'm sorry this is the last one and it's all wrinkled up so I hope you don't mind" Naruko said as the girl took the paper anyways but then walk up and lean her face close to the blondes causing the half kitsune girl to blush at the slight close space between their faces," um yes?" she asked in wondered as Naruko's own blue eyes stared at the girls matching blue ones.

"so you're Naruko Uzumaki huh?" the girl said as she took her candy out from her mouth to smile at her," your alot prettier up close in person, and those whisker marks on your cheeks look cute on you like a fox you know" she said before putting the lollipop back into her mouth as Naruko blinked a couple of times as the girl somehow knew her name as she watched the purple hair teen back away and turn to leave before adding," see you later" she said before she left leaving Naruko to stare at her for a moment till she felt Moka wrap her arms around her arm.

"who was that girl do you know her?" the vampire girl asked as the blonde only shook her head.

" no but she seemed to know my name though" Naruko said as Kurumu spoke next.

"well who ever she is I don't like here" the blue hair succubus said as Yukari nodded in agreement.

"yeah talk about creepy of someone knowing ones name when they never met you before" the young witch said as Naruko seemed abit daze off from the world around her as she tried to figure out who the girl was.

Within class 1-3

Naruko was sitting on her desk playing with a pen in her hand while Shizuka was doing roll calling," ?" she heard her teacher called her name as the blonde teen looked up in response," here" she said as Shizuka nodded before going back to her roll list on her clipboard in her hand.

" ?... Shirayuki?" Shizuka called as she looked up to look at the empty seat in front of Naruko's desk, which the young blonde hadn't notice before till now, as the sandy blonde teacher frown in sadness," well I guess she must out again today" she said till the sound of the door open caught everyone's attention. When Naruko turn around she, along with Moka and Kurumu, were shocked to see the same girl they met earlier this morning walked in and towards the empty desk in front of Naruko's and took a seat down facing the front of the class as Shizuka had a bright smile on her face," oh I'm so thrilled that you finally make it today " the cat like teacher said as Mizore nodded in response as Shizuka spoke again," class this is Mizore Shirayuki, there had be some un-explained circumstances that prevented her from taking classes till now but I expect everyone to treat her nicely and like a friend!" Shizuka said cheerfully as Kurumu and Moka looked on with shock expressions on their face while Naruko looked calm as she stared at the back of Mizore's head,"_Mizore Shirayuki huh?"_ the half kitsune thought as she return her focus back to the front of the class for today's lesson.

After the bell rang for class to be over both Kurumu, Moka, and Naruko were all standing outside the hallway talking," ok so me and Kurumu will go to the store to pick up some snack alright?" Moka said as Naruko nodded to her in agreement till Kurumu got in front and pressed her breasts up against Naruko's to pressed them up against each other causing the blonde to blush," and after that you can get a taste of my cake I've made with your name on it and much more" the succubus girl said giving the kitsune a wink before Moka had enough and wrap her arms under Kurumu's arm pits to pull her back," hey come on now don't you think your getting a little too close to Naruko?" Moka said as she happily pulled the blue hair girl back an dragged her off while Kurumu would thrash and kick out," hey what do you think you're doing? let go already! "she screamed before being dragged through the door by Moka.

Just after they left Naruko turn around to face the empty hallway for a long while but earlier after class she felt like someone was following her and waited for both Moka and Kurumu to leave before confronting the person," alright you can come out now, I know your still there" she called out as everything went quite for a moment tills slowly Mizore peeked her upper body out from the corner she was hiding behind as she smiled at the blonde.

"hello" the purple messy hair girl said with her lollipop still in her mouth as Naruko looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Mizore? Have you been following me this whole time?" Naruko asked her while Mizore walked from her hiding spot and up to the half kitsune before holding out the wrinkled newspaper Naruko gave to her early this morning.

"I've finished reading it and thought I give it back to you seeing as it was yours from the way you were holding it this morning, I did like the part where you were part of the headline" Mizore said with a smile as Naruko blushed at the sudden memory from yesterday as the blonde girl gentlely pushed the hand that held the paper but to the purple headed girl.

"no it's yours, you've asked for one and I didn't want you to feel hurt or something if I said no or that we were out" the blonde said as Mizore blushed abit before looking down and held the newspaper to her chest.

"oh ok Naruko" Mizore said quietly as the blonde kitsune stared at her for a moment before turning around and walked towards the door till she paused when her hand was on the handle before turning back to the other girl.

"Mizore, do you want to take a walk with me?" Naruko asked as Mizore looked up with her blue eyes staring at her before she started walking towards the blonde as Naruko opened the door for her and waited till she walked out before joining her outside.

Near the lakeside

Naruko smiled as she watch the stone skipped about nine times against the water that Mizore thrown as the girl next to her turned and smiled brightly before speaking in a rather cheerfully tone than her quite timid one with the lollipop still in her mouth," hey did you see that Naruko, that one skipped about nine times!" she said as the two had been playing the game since they first arrived during their quite walk together.

"nice one, now let me see if I can break it" Naruko said as she knelt down to pick up a stone before standing back up an threw it as the stone only skipped five times till it sunk into the waters," ah damn it all!" the blonde shouted as Mizore started giggling at her reaction as Naruko turn to her then her frown turn to a smile as she too joined her in a small laugh before the half blooded kitsune soon stopped and looked at the purple headed girl before speaking a question that was on her mind," Mizore how come you didn't come to school till now?".

Mizore suddenly stopped her own giggles as her smile soon turns to a frown as she looked down on the ground below her feet, Naruko sense her depression as she believe she may have ask one of the things that Mizore before speaking again," it's just that you're a real sweet nice girl that I wanted to get to know so that hopefully we could be friends, but if you don't want to talk about it to someone I understand and leave you alone, I'm sorry for troubling you" Naruko said thinking that it was best to for her to go as the blonde girl turn to leave only to feel Mizore suddenly hugged her from behind with her arms around the blondes waist.

"You're going to that party newspaper club aren't you? to be with your girlfriends Moka and Kurumu huh?" Mizore said back to the quite tone of her's only Naruko could feel something different as she placed her hand over the other girls to remove herself but tense as Mizore skin felt very cold as slowly a cool mist started forming around them.

_"what's going on? Why is it getting cold all of a sudden?"_ Naruko thought before turning to the girl," Mizore what's with the sudden change of tone of voice all the sudden?" the blonde asked as she felt Mizore's arms tighten their hold around Naruko's waist.

"….all you have to do is stay Naruko….stay and be mine alone" Mizore said as Naruko thinks that she isn't thinking straight and before the blonde could do anything a quick red blur hit on Mizore's side causing the girl to let go with a yelp and took some steps back as she step onto the water as the liquid surface quickly frozen as soon as her foot step down as Naruko turn to see Karuma standing in front of her while facing Mizore.

"Karuma?" Naruko asked as the red fox spoke without turning to her.

**"sorry Naruko but had I not done that she would of accidently froze you to death"** Karuma said as he saw that Mizore's eyes while staring at them as her purple messy hair slowly started freezing up to turn into ice hair as her hands within her sleeves slowly were covered in ice an took shape into sharp claws made of ice as.

"Karuma what is she exactly?" Naruko asked not knowing what type of monster she seen that were the kind Mizore was now.

**"a Snow Woman, one that can bend ice to their very will and do whatever they want with it, I've been snooping around to see why the girl wasn't at Youkai Academy but now I know when I found out what monster she is, snow women would be un-stable when comes to being alone for all their life and that no one wants to be friends with them or something, this one seem to have a great deal of it such as** **lonely, somewhat depressed, and** ** misunderstood sometimes** ** "** Karuma said as Naruko mentally almost slapped herself at that statement.

"why is it that I'm always drawn to some people that are acting crazy because they were alone for all their lives?" Naruko said before she sigh and started walking forward as Karuma saw this.

**" what the hell are you doing girl?" **the red fox asked thinking that the blonde had finally lost it and was wanting a death wish.

" to set things right" Naruko said while still walking to the snow woman as the area around them slowly turn into a land of ice that was caused by Mizore as she stared at the approaching blonde with the blank look in her eyes until Naruko stopped in front of her.

"so is this where the part where you said that reject me? where I can be once again be abandoned and alone for the rest of my life?" Mizore said as Naruko could only stared at her in the eyes until the blonde pulled the snow woman into a embracing hugged the shocked Mizore out of her mind as she was confused by the blonde girls sudden action,"wha…what?" Mizore said as she couldn't understand why Naruko was suddenly hugging her when she knew what monster she was.

" it's alright you don't have to be lonely no more, I know that I wasn't there for you but I would like to if you give me a chance" Naruko said as silence fell over the two till the blonde kitsune would feel Mizore's arms wrap around Naruko with her ice claw hands return to normal hands as the snow girl would pulled Naruko into a tight hug with her face buried into the blondes breasts as she soon started crying softly against the blonde teen.

**_"well I'll be damn, she actually melted a snow woman's cold heart"_** Karuma said as he watch the two continue to hug it out as Naruko now ran her fingers through Mizore's hair once the ice had melted away from it as the small red fox turn and left the two alone.

With Moka and the others

" oh what's taking Naruko so long" Moka said as she and Yukari had finished setting up the snacks and drinks on the table as Kurumu had walked in carrying a plate with a yellow cake on it with Naruko's name written on top in red icing.

"well I hope she gets here soon, I went all this trouble to making this cake for her" Kurumu said as she thought to herself,_" and once she gets a taste of the love ingredient I've installed Naruko will fall in love with me and we can be finally together!"_ the succubus thought before placing the cake down onto the table next to the snacks.

"oohh what kind of cake is this?" Yukari asked as she was about to dip her finger in it to get a taste till Kurumu slapped her hand away.

"don't you dare, this cake is for Naruko only!" the blue hair girl shouted to her as the young witch only looked up and glare at her.

"no fair to bring such a delicious looking cake to a party without sharing it miss milk jugs!" Yukari said as Kurumu's eye twitched before smirking down at the young girl.

"at least I don't have such a flat chest like someone I know" she said that caused Yukari to look down at her own chest and her face grew red in anger before saying.

"at least I don't have to carry some fat cow" that statement got Kurumu's last nerves and was about to pounce and rip the young witch with her long sharp finger nails had Moka not held her back from behind.

"girls girls nows not the time to be fighting!" Moka said holding back a furious succubus in her arms as the pink hair vampire tired to hold back as long as possible.

"come on let me just- "Kurumu stopped when the room door opened up revealing Naruko holding a bucket of ice cream in her hands.

"sorry were late everyone, but we forgot to get the ice cream for dessert" Naruko said to them with a smile.

"Naruko safe me!" Yukari said as she went and hid behind the older blonde teen as she stuck her head out and stick her tongue at Kurumu as the succubus tried to escape the vampires gripped as the blonde kitsune looked at them strangely.

Still trying to hold Kurumu back Moka decided to asked a question of what Naruko said," Naruko what do you mean "we"?" her question stopped Kurumu's thrashing and looked at the blonde in curiosity, as well as Yukari giving her the same look, as Naruko laugh abit," oh right hold on…it's ok you can come out now" Naruko said to the door as another person walked in. all three newspaper club members star on in shock as Mizore stand before them with a smile on her face with the lollipop still in her mouth while her messy long purple hair was now cut down to be short above her shoulders," hello there" Mizore said to them.

" I've thought it would be good if Mizore would join our club since she wasn't here to join anyway during her absence" Naruko said as Yukari jumped in front of the snow girl before taking her hand into both of her own and shook it.

" welcome and good to meet you Mizore! I'm Yukari" the witch told her as Mizore continue to smile at her just as Moka would joined them as well with her hand out.

" we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves back in class, I'm Moka and I like your new hair cut" the pink hair vampire said giving her a friendly smile as Mizore looked at her for a moment with a small blush on the comment about her hair before returning her smile with her own as she released Yukari's hand and took Moka's to shake hers as well.

"thank you Naruko cut it for me, I've felt like I was reborn as a new person thanks to her and she thought a new hair cut was a good start" Mizore said as she blushed again at how she remember the blonde kitsune had said that she looks more cute with short hair than her long one as Moka smiled to seeing that her blonde friend was making new ones that she had the chance of having another.

Kurumu however was looking on with a upset look on her face that the new girl showed up and the fact that she came in with Naruko,_" great now I've got even more competition to winning Naruko's heart, Moka was difficult but now Mizore it's near impossible!, well it won't be once Naruko taste my cake"_ the succubus thought as she took the plate of the special cake she made before walking over to the blonde headed girl while speaking," Naruko I've made a special cake just for you!" she said cheerfully.

Yukari decided to get a little payback as she hid her magic wand behind her and wave it once to make a stone rock appeared in front of Kurumu's foot to make the big breasted teen girl trip forward and fallen onto the ground with her face landed onto her own cake as the young witch made a laugh at her prank result," serves you right for not sharing" she said with her tongue sticking out as Kurumu looked up glaring at the young witch girl with some cake left over on her face.

"why you little brat, you've ruined my love cake! I was gonna finally be with my destiny one no thanks to you!" Kurumu said as she would lung at the young girl till Naruko, after handing the ice cream to Moka, quickly grab hold of her with her arms around her waist and pulled her back to be held close to the blonde's front side as Kurumu stopped and blushed at the close contact.

"Kurumu there's no point of being upset, if that cake was drugged to make me fall in love with you then it won't work because it would not be myself that loves you but a mindless drone, love has to come from the person's very own heart do you understand?" Naruko explained as Kurumu was quite for a while till a sad look came to her face as she now realized what she had almost done; because of her desperation of being with her destiny one Kurumu almost destroyed it. Kurumu didn't speak after but she nodded her head to Naruko in understanding as the blonde kitsune lean over to her ear to whispered," and don't give up hope yet either, cause there might be still a chance for you yet" she told the succubus as Kurumu jumped and blushed at that as Naruko let her go then turn to her adopted little sister," Yukari as amusing as that was, it was still not nice so go ahead and apologies to her" she told the young girl.

Moka and Mizore looked on as Naruko would speak to Kurumu the whole time and when they saw Naruko whispered something to her ear both had saw the succubus reaction on her face and were wondering what the blonde girl had said while Yukari only whined next.

"aww but do I have to?" she asked only to get a response by a smack on the back of her head by Naruko as the witch grabbed her head with her hands," ow ok ok I'm sorry that I ruined your stupid cake!" she quickly said as Naruko nodded in satisfaction .

Kurumu was satisfied with it as well as she took some of the napkins she and Moka brought for the party and used it to wipe the cake off her face as she turn to Mizore then made a sigh being as she hadn't introduce herself to the snow woman as she walked forward to her," right sorry for not speaking sooner, I'm Kurumu and since you'll be joining us why don't I go over the things the club activities?" she said as Mizore took her lollipop out of her mouth and smiled at her.

"ok then" she said as the snow girl allowed the succubus to take her other hand and walked her over to the snack table to discuss over the newspaper club she was gonna join ,along with Yukari wanted to get to know Mizore more, as Naruko smiled at seeing the snow woman was making more friends now, then suddenly the blonde felt Moka hugged her left side by wrapping her arms around Naruko's waist before speaking.

"Naruko that was a wonderful thing you've done in bringing Mizore here to join us and being her friend" Moka said with a smile as the blonde headed kitsune return it.

" yeah I figure that she would need friends like us, now come on no point in having all those snacks if no one's gonna eat it" Naruko said as she felt Moka tighten her arms around the blondes waist.

"I've got another snack on my mind that I want" the pink vampire said as the blonde kitsune raised an eye brow at her.

"oh yeah and whats- aahh Moka!" Naruko moan out when Moka had sunk her fangs onto her neck to drink her blood as the other three girls in the room stopped and look at the two.

"hey you can't just hog her to yourself!" Kurumu shouted before rushing to them and throwing herself onto the other side of Naruko's right.

"oh this is perfect for another headline of mine!" Yukari said as she took out her camera she had *borrowed* from Gin and was busying taking snap shots at the trio as Moka and Kurumu would argue over Naruko as Mizore looked at them with a blush on her face before placing her lollipop back into her mouth.

"you're both wrong" Mizore said quietly but it was enough for everyone to stop and look at her for a moment before the snow girl would leap up on top the table that knock the snacks off then lung herself forward to the trio," Naruko belongs to me!" she yelled before pouncing onto the surprised blonde to the ground shocking both Moka and Kurumu before they shook it off and yelled, "get off of her!" before they rushed in to pull the snow girl off when she was snuggling the blushing Naruko on the ground as Yukari was taking pictures madly from all sides to get a better close up to the action.

"This is an absolute gold mine!" the young witch cheered.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes.**

**And that ends another chapter with a love madness at the end, to be honest I kind of felt sorry for Naruko for receiving attention from three different girls but not as sorry as for what I have in mind when it comes to her mother and sisters.**

**Take care folks and see you next time DDK out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**

**DDK here I have read the reviews and I can see some points of what I missed from the last chapter and I'm being honest to say that my grammar is not the best, hell it was my worst subject in school and I still manage to pass it barely.**

**Anyways just a little warning this chapter would contain strong language so if you don't like don't read then, alright now that's settled let's move on to the next chapter.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosasio+Vampire**

Chapter 6

It has been about two months now since Naruko has been attending Youkai Academy and the midterms are about three weeks away before summer break, so the blonde headed girl was in her dorm room since six p.m. as she sat in her chair infront of her desk as the half blooded kitsune was studying through her notes and textbooks to get herself ready for it or else she would fail and end up in summer school to make up her work. While she was in the middle of studying Karuma decided to show himself as the small red fox hope onto her desk and looked straight at her.

**"Naruko can I ask you something?"** he asked as the blonde hair girl looked up from her notebook looking over her notes before placing it down on her desk.

"Sure Karuma what is it?" she asked as Naruko would reach her hands up to her head to remove the hair bands that kept her long blonde hair into twin ponytails, once they were removed her hair fell down that reach to her mid back as the red fox would speak once more.

**"I know it's not my place but I was wondering why you haven't told your mother about gaining your first tail? I may have been sleeping during that night when you called her by my ears hear everything"** Karuma asked as Naruko would breathe in and let out a sigh as she knew this was going to be brought up sooner or later.

"Two reason's Karuma, first if I'm going to tell my mom about gaining a first tail I want her to see it in person and the second is about the other members of my family, I know my mom and sisters would love me no matter what but what reaction do you think the other family members will be when they learned that a half blooded kitsune like me had gain a tail power?" Naruko asked as Karuma now remembered that the girls other family members had dislike the blonde greatly because she wasn't born being a full blood kitsune and can imagine the chaos it will be once they learn about Naruko gaining a tail power.

Karuma's ears folded down in a sad way before speaking once more,** "I'm sorry Naruko I have forgotten about that, I understand your reason's now please forgive my rudeness"** Karuma said to her as Naruko would reach her hands out and picked the small fox into her hands then brought him into a hug before responding back.

"Don't be sorry Karuma, besides my mother and sisters your one of the first close friends I have that accepted me for who I am" Naruko told him while cuddling the small fox into her arms and up against her breasts, for Karuma he was enjoying of how close he was against such lovely set of breasts the blonde has before speaking.

**"Well demon foxes such as myself are attended to serve Kitsunes but I for one am glad to be friends with you"** he said as Karuma's paw rested on top of Naruko's bust before in a instant that he was smacked and sent flying across the room and hit the wall as he slowly slide downward to the floor before thinking,**_ "definitely worth it"_** he thought before slipping into a unconscious sleep.

Naruko's face was bright red in anger as she caught the small red fox's paw on her breasts and thought he could get away from it but she proofed him wrong when she slapped him out of her arms before returning to her attention to her books and notes on her desk to clam herself down, over the next hour and a half Naruko studied through her notes over three times till she started yawning out of boredom as she paused her studying for now thinking that it was enough for tonight. Looking over to the clock the blonde kitsune saw that she still had some time to kill and thought about the night she called her mother and that it has been over a month since they first talked, reaching out for her red cell phone Naruko flip it open and looked through the list of names on the screen till she remember Kushina's suggestion of talking to her sisters when she gets the chance so Naruko decided to give them a call starting with her older sister Tayuya.

After pressing the *call* button when the screen highlighted her sisters name Naruko place the phone over her ear and listen to the ringing tone a few times till someone picked up to answer her.

"Hello?" a girls voice spoke on the other line but Naruko frowned in confusion as this wasn't Tayuya's voice she was listening to but another that the blonde headed kitsune knew.

"Karin?" Naruko asked speaking her second oldest sisters' name out.

"Naruko? Oh my god it is you!" Karin's voice screamed through the other line in enjoyment of hearing her little sisters voice.

"What are you doing with Tayuya's phone? Infact where is she right now?" Naruko asked her in confusion.

"Oh she's in the shower right now, I heard her phone ringing in her room from my room and I decided to come and check on whose calling her" Karin said as Naruko narrowed her eyes at nowhere while listening over the phone.

"Karin our house is a two story building and your room is on the bottom floor with mom's while Tayuya's is on the top with mine, so there's no way you could have possibly heard her phone ringing from your room" Naruko explained as the other line was silence for a moment till she heard Karin laugh a little.

"You caught on that lie very good yes I'm in Tayuya's room, I needed to borrow some…*things* from her that I couldn't ask her in person" Karin said to her, just before Naruko could ask she heard another girl's voice in the background.

"Karin, what the fuck are you doing in my room? And who the hell are you talking to over my cell phone?" the blonde could feel a sweat drop on the back of her head as only her sister Tayuya could use such foul language perfectly.

"Oh no one important sister, it's nobody" Karin's voice spoke up as Naruko remain quite to listen to their conversation.

"Like hell it's nobody give me that!" Tayuya spoke again before Naruko heard Karin protesting as she figure her oldest sister yank the phone out of the other girls hand, "Hello? Who the fuck is this?" Tayuya asked.

"Good to hear your lovely voice as well sis" Naruko answered as she heard the older girl gasp.

"Naruko?! Holly shit it is you! How you been squirt?" Tayuya asked and before the blonde could answer Karin's voice could be heard from the other line.

"Hey I was talking to her first, give that phone I want to talk to my little sister!" Karin yelled as Naruko could hear what appeared to be a struggle over the phone while listening to her sisters talking to each other.

"Hell no she's my sister too, so let go four eyes" Tayuya said as Naruko knew that Karin had always wore glasses.

"What did you call me slut!" Karin yelled as Naruko could hear Tayuya growled.

"Who the hell you calling a slut bitch!" Tayuya yelled, even though Naruko couldn't see it she could tell that her sisters were still fighting over the phone for a while till she tense when she heard a crashing sound and her sisters loud gasp before hearing her mother screamed from the background.

"Girls! What the hell is going on up there!?" Kushina's voice yelled as the blonde could tell without seeing it herself that both her sisters were pale as a ghost from their mother's voice till she heard Karin spoke over the phone.

"Naruko were gonna have to talk to you later ok" Karin spoke while Tayuya muttered out loud enough for the blonde teen to hear.

"We are so fucking dead" was the last words Naruko heard before the other line being hung up as the blonde teen girl slowly removed her phone from her ear and closed it up while staring at it in her hand till she placed it down on her desk.

"…I think I should turn in for the night" the blonde kitsune said as she organized her things on the desk for a moment till she found the same note that came with the package when she first got the cell phone as she picked it up and read it over again till she stared at the letters S.N at the last sentence of the note as she had wondered who it was for a while till a thought came to her mind,_" wait could that be….I'll have to find out in the morning"_ Naruko thought before she placed the note down then started changing out to her night clothes before turning off the light and head for bed.

Next morning

Naruko had gotten up a hour earlier, normally she would have waited for Moka and the others to walk to school together but right now she needed to have a talk with someone before class starts, it only took her a half hour to run from her dorm to all the way to the school and another fifteen minutes of sneaking around without being caught but the blonde had reached her destination of the door of her class. Slowly and quietly Naruko open the door wide enough to peek through the class as she saw someone inside and it was just the person she was looking for as the blonde teen open the door wide," " she called out.

Hearing her name being called from her desk Shizuka looked up and over to the door as she saw Naruko there," ? What are you doing here on campus this early? Class doesn't start in another fifteen minutes you know" the sandy blonde woman asked the younger blonde girl as Naruko walked in and closed the door before speaking up.

"I wanted to talk to you before school starts, do you have a minute?" Naruko asked as she saw the top of her teacher's head that her hidden cat eyes twitch abit before nodding.

"Of course dear, please have a seat" Shizuka told her as Naruko walked up to one of the front row desk and sat down while facing the older blonde," Now then what's on your mind that you want to speak to me about?" she asked her student.

Naruko shifted in her seat to get comfortable before speaking," Well about…oh what was it…a month since school had started I received a package in my dorm room that had a note on it, what I'm trying to say is…you knew my mother don't you?" Naruko asked as she saw the small smile on her teachers face grew big before answering.

"Yes I do, and you were right the package did came from me" Shizuka said as she stood up from her seat and walked around to the front of her desk as she lean back an sat down on it slightly," Kushina and I were best friends once in school, we still are I believe, and we had some fun times during our youth together till we moved onto separate lives and haven't seen each other since then, when I first saw you walked through that door on the first day of school I knew immediately that you were her daughter, despite the hair color you were a slight mini-version of the Kushina I remembered and that her scent is strongly on you as well" Shizuka said as Naruko was a little weird out by the last part of her sentence but she smiled none the less.

"Could you tell me what she was like? My mother" Naruko asked as Shizuka only smile sadly at her.

"I really wish I could but we won't be having time for that before class starts, but I can tell you this your mother was one of the most popular girls I've known and that your slowly following in her footsteps either you know it or not" Shizuka said with a smile as Naruko smiled back and nodded before getting up from her seat.

"Thank you for your time , I should go now before school starts" the blonde told her.

"Please Naruko call me Shizuka when it's just us, and if there's anything you need just let me know" Shizuka said as Naruko smile once again before walking towards the classroom door and left.

Just a minute that Naruko walked out and ran down the hallway to go meet up with her friends till she bump into someone when she came around the corner as she found that her face was buried into a woman's cleavage for a second as Naruko quickly took a step back to see that it was her math teacher Ririko Kagome that she bumped into.

" , what are you doing here on school campus before class?" the glasses wearing teacher asked while pushing her glasses up from her nose as her massive breasts jiggled from her movement which the blonde quickly turn her eyes away to keep from staring at them before responding.

"I just wanted to get here earlier that's all, you know that old saying about earlier bird catching worms" Naruko lied calmly while her teacher stared down at her.

"I do hope that this doesn't interfere with your studies young lady, the midterm's exam is around the corner after all" Ririko said sternly as the blonde kitsune shook her head.

"No ma'am I've been studying day and night for the pass week for them" Naruko said as she remain quite for a moment with the teacher still staring at her before she spoke.

"Very well then you may go, don't let me catch you around here this early again" Ririko warned her before the blonde nodded.

"Yes ma'am thank you" Naruko said as she walked around the busty chest teacher and continue walking away feeling Ririko's eyes still staring at her back before breaking it when the blonde kitsune walked around the corner,_ "stuck up bitch"_ Naruko thought as she didn't like her math teacher one bit since the first time she took math class as the blonde went to go find her friends.

Two weeks later

The midterm exam's were just about a week away and Naruko has been putting a lot of studying to it while spending time with her friends, however the pass two weeks have been hell to her during math class as she seemed to be the main focus of Ririko's attention as the teacher would sometimes asked her to solve really tough math questions which Naruko would manage to answer them correctly every time and it was getting on the blonde kitsunes nerves for being the center of attention in class, well she didn't mind at all of being praised by Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. Right now they were on the school rooftop as it was their hang out spot for their group.

"You want me to tutor all three of you in math?" Naruko asked as Yukari was standing beside her as the three teen girls infront of them nodded their heads.

"Well Naruko you always get the answers right from 's question better than I am" Moka explained to the blonde as she was by her right side holding her arm into hers while smiling at the blonde girl till Kurumu appeared behind Naruko and leap onto her back with her arms around her neck and her busty chest pressed up against the back of the half kitsunes head.

"Yeah I can't understand a single word of what she says in class but you'll be able to help me understand better right Naruko?" the blue headed teen asked while pressing her breasts up against Naruko's back head more till the blonde felt Mizore holding onto her left arm with her arms.

"Not to mention that I've missed a lot of school days so I need alot of help catching up, so can you help me out Naruko?" the purple hair snow girl said with a lollipop remaining in her mouth as Naruko saw that she couldn't get out of this one, being as all three teens had her lock in place.

"Oh alright but I'm gonna need some help with this as well, Yukari you in?" she asked the young witch as Yukari gave her a salute above her witch hat.

"You bet sis I'll help you out however I can! After all I'm the top student of my class so I know what I'm doing" Yukari said as Naruko nodded.

"Glad to hear that, alright everyone it's settled then, go grab your books and meet us in the Newspaper club room in about one hour" Naruko said as the three teens cheered and got off of the blonde before running through the door to get off the room and go grab their things before Naruko turn to her adopted little sister," come on Yukari we best find Gin and tell him that we need the room to ourselves for a while" she said as the young witch nodded and saluted to her as the two left the rooftop themselves as well.

Over the next two hours, after convincing Gin to disappear for the remaining day, both Naruko and Yukari tutored Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore of what they know in math putting their notes together and coming up with questions for the three girls to answer for each one. During the tutoring session Naruko was behind the girls as she had to wake up Kurumu a few times when she was drifting to sleep during Yukari's explanation, then Naruko would looked over Mizore's shoulder to see the snow teen girl was writing the blondes name over in an entire page of her note book as the half blooded kitsune had sweat dropped at that before she reach over and turn to a fresh empty page for her while instructed Mizore to pay attention in a gentle tone that the purple headed girl nodded and took notes of what Yukari explained, only Moka seemed to be getting into it as Naruko would look down to see her writing everything the Yukari had told them as the blonde smiled proudly at the vampire girl.

When the two hours have passed it was the time the school would be closed for the day as Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu had already left leaving Naruko and Moka alone as the two were gathering their things from their lockers before heading back to their dorms.

"You know I'm very proud of you Moka, your getting the hang of this better than I thought" Naruko told her that caused Moka to blush from being praised by the blonde girl.

"Oh it wasn't that hard once I gotten use to it, your tutoring really did help a lot I think I might just have a better chance at the exams" the pink headed vampire told her then before Naruko could answer her reply back she was interrupted by 's voice behind her.

"Oh and , why are you both still here so late…a club meeting?" the math teacher asked as Naruko responded back after closing her locker door.

"No we were just finishing up a study session together" the blonde kitsune girl said as Ririko look at her with a small frown before speaking again.

"A study session….well that doesn't sound good at all" she told them just as Naruko turned around to leave with Moka but the blonde paused and turned around to glare lightly at the teacher.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naruko asked feeling slight offended as Moka look at the older woman in confusion as well.

"Well it is good that your putting in some study but when students start getting together to study they spend more time to goofing off instead" Ririko said as Naruko just growled lowly before turning around and took Moka's hand into hers.

"Come on Moka were going" the blonde told her wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

" don't you turn away while the teacher is speaking!" yelled after her as Naruko just stuck her free hand out and stuck her middle finger out at her while walking away with Moka," Very well then if that's how you want it, detention in the tutoring room after school!" the glasses wearing teacher yelled as the two teen girls were soon gone from her sight.

About half way from the school Naruko was still holding Moka's hand while the blonde mumbled to herself," god damn teacher, I swear I feel like she's out to get me or something every time I'm in her presence" the blonde girl mumbled as Moka's face would blush crimson red as her hand was being held by Naruko's.

"Naruko?" Moka asked until the blonde kitsune suddenly stopped and grew quiet for a moment, before the vampire teen would ask if she was alright Naruko turn to face her.

"I'm sorry about that Moka, you shouldn't worry about me I'll be fine, this whole detention thing will only be over once tomorrow ends and by then I'll be ready for midterm exams, so you better study and pass it because after that its summer break an I don't plan on missing it without you and the others" Naruko said with a smile as Moka return it back with her own before she nodded.

"Alright I will…uh Naruko were still holding…." Moka said as she looked down to see that both of their hands were still holding together as Naruko look down as well.

"Hmm…your right that is a problem" the blonde said as she let go of the pink headed girls as Moka frown sadly abit till she squeaked when Naruko would wrap her arm around her waist and pulled her close," There happy now?" the blonde asked with a smile, of course she was only teasing her a little.

Moka's was blushing madly at how close she was to the half blooded kitsune," Naruko…I don't think-"she started to speak her protest until Naruko added.

"Relax Moka I was only just teasing you, here why don't you have yourself a snack for payback?" Naruko offered as she tilted her neck to the side for her.

"Ok!" Moka said cheerfully as she wrap her arms around Naruko's neck and sunk her fangs down on the blondes skin as she starts drinking her blood, this time nobody was around to interrupt them so Moka took her time to savor the taste while letting out a soft moan against her neck when she felt the blondes delicious blood running in her mouth as the blonde would let out a soft moan as well from having the pink headed girl biting onto her neck.

When Moka was finished she released her fangs from the blondes' neck but still had her arms still wrap around Naruko's shoulders as their eyes stared at each other for a moment as the blonde kitsunes face turn red from a blush," um…Moka we should- "Naruko was silenced when she felt Moka's lips covered over hers as the vampire would place her hands behind the half kitsunes head to lock their lips together in a soft kiss as the blonde girl was stunned in place until she felt Moka removed her lips from hers and took a step back and smiled more at Naruko.

"That was for luck" the vampire girl said as she turn around and continue walking down the path that lead to the dorm room buildings that housed students with a smile remaining on her face while leaving a stunned Naruko behind as the blonde kitsune slowly raised her hand to touch over her lips where Moka had kissed her before she smiled brightly as she too would follow the path after Moka left.

While they thought that no one was around both girls were abit wrong as Karuma had been following them the whole time and was currently hiding in the bushes with both of his paws over his nose to stop the blood from coming out after witnessing that scene just a minute ago,**_"Damn hot vampire teens!"_** he cursed out in his thoughts.

Next day Tutoring room

Naruko would look at the door in front of her with an annoyed glare before letting out a sigh,_ "well no point of standing around, let's just get this detention done and over with"_ the blonde thought before knocking on the door, "Excuse me I'm here for detention" Naruko said as she opened the door till she froze seeing as the tutor room was dark with the only light within were a bunch of wax candles lit up with drawn face's each with a different face resting on top a cloth tables within the room as Ririko stood in the middle of the room while wearing what appeared to be a dominatrix outfit with a long whip in her hand.

"I've been expecting you Naruko" Ririko said with a smirk on her face as the blonde teen looked freaked out at her teachers' sudden choice of clothing.

"What the hell? why in the hell are you dress like that!?" Naruko said with a blush on her face as the older woman made a laugh before answering.

"This is part of your punishment young lady" Ririko answered as she pushed her glasses up from her nose as she continued, "You're the Academy's most promising student yet you lack the disrespect for your fellow teachers, I am going to set things right" she said before Ririko flick the whip at Naruko as the blonde quickly step side to avoid it.

"Look lady I don't know what your deal is with me but I'm not gonna sick around and play your sick twisted games" the blonde kitsune said before she had to dodge another whiplash attack by the older woman till Naruko felt something wrap around her leg yanked causing the blonde to yell as she fallen onto the ground. When Naruko tried to get up she was suddenly wrap up by something cold and scaly like a snake as the blonde turn her head to see that the snake body was connected to Ririko's lower body," what the fuck are you?" the blonde asked in horror as she saw the smirk on her teachers face.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you that language is not suitable for a young lady like you?" the monster change teacher asked while Naruko tried to escape before speaking out.

"What makes you say you know my mother?" Naruko asked till she winces in pain when she felt the snake like body squeezed tightly around the blonde before her teacher answered.

"Oh more than you think, Kushina Uzumaki was one not only the prettiest but also one of the smartest one in class, always studying hard while getting all kinds of attention from students and teachers alike it makes me sick just by remembering it and now it's about to happen to same thing with you that I would gladly destroy…but as much as I like to I can't let a prize student such as yourself slip through my finger tips, so let's see if you like being a teacher's pet" Ririko said darkly as Naruko saw the tail end of the snakes body as the tip looked like some sort of pod before it slowly opens up like a flower but before it could be fully opened the door flung open quickly and before Ririko knew it a fast blur was in her vision then she stumble back in pain suddenly as she felt something had scratched at her face as Naruko had been released and quickly used the opportunity to crawl away then quickly got up to her feet before seeing another figure infront of her that faced Ririko.

"My my after all this time and you still can't let go of the past Ririko" Shizuka said as she stood infront of the blonde kitsune to keep her separated from her and the other teacher.

"Shizuka! This has nothing to do with you, as you can see I'm in the middle of hosting detention right now" Ririko said with a growl as her glasses were ruined along with three claw marks running across her face that was caused by Shizuka as the cat like teacher only wave her finger at her.

"Now Ririko we both know what this is about, you still can't get over your jealousy over Kushina and decided to take your years of frustration out on her daughter" Shizuka told her as Naruko looked at her in confusion.

"Wait so she really does know my mom?" Naruko asked and Shizuka nodded her head not taking her vision of Ririko out of her sight before explaining.

"Ririko here was always jealous of Kushina for being smart and pretty during our school years and is never one to let go of grudges but she has to learn a fact that she needs to let go and move on" Shizuka explained as Naruko looked at her math teacher before speaking.

"Wow after holding on a grudge like that for so long it's no wonder that you are such a stuck up bitch" the blonde comment as Ririko's face turn red from anger.

"How dare you I'm a teacher and I will give you a proper education in respect you little bitch!" she yelled before lunging at Naruko but Shizuka only got in the way again with her finger nails long and sharp like cat claws as Naruko closed her eyes as she heard a small fighting while hearing Ririko's yell of pain along with Shizuka's meowing and hissing like a cat till everything went silence as the young blonde girl open her eyes as she saw Shizuka Nekonome standing over a down and scratch up Ririko Kagome as the sandy blonde woman smile still remain on her face.

"Well I believe detention is over now don't you agree Ririko?" –the cat like teacher asked as the woman below her only groan in pain.

"Yes you are dismissed" Ririko said as Naruko felt a sweat drop on the back of her head at that.

"Wonderful! Now you best return to your dorm room, you have midterm exam this Friday after all" Shizuka said as she walked passed the blonde girl and out the room as Naruko looked back an forth between the down crazy teacher and to where Shizuka Nekonome had walked out before walking out the door herself and slowly closed it up behind her.

_"Note to self: never ever get on Shizuka's bad side"_ the blonde kitsune said as she would exit the school building and make herself back to her room.

Friday midterm exam's day

Naruko looked down at her desk to stare at the test infront of her, since after the detention incident the blonde kitsune had return to her studies for the remaining week and today was the day that she was taking it, if Naruko was honest to herself she felt abit nervous as she didn't notice that Moka was staring at her backside.

_"good luck to you Naruko"_ the pink headed vampire thought before she looked down to start on her desk as Kurumu beside her was starting bullets down on her face as she read each question while Mizore looked down and read calmly before sticking a lollipop into her mouth and starts writing down the answers.

A few hours later

Kurumu was jumping up and down cheerfully causing her large breasts to bounce within her sweater while holding her test results in her hands as Mizore and Yukari only looked at her strangely.

"Yes I did it I've passed!" the succubus girl shouted as her score was about fifty-one, it may have not been higher as she expected but she passed none the less while Yukari and Mizore shook their heads at the girl as they too had passed as well with Yukari's score a perfect one-hundred while Mizore's was a fifty-six, when Kurumu stopped and look around for a certain blonde hair whisker cheek girl to celebrate with she notice that neither she nor a certain pink hair vampire was present," hey where's Naruko and Moka?" Kurumu asked

Meanwhile outside the school Naruko was sitting down by a tree and leaning against it at the entrance of the forest as she looked at the test results in her hand as she notice someone sat down beside her as the blonde turn to see Moka had took a seat next to her with her own result paper in her hand.

"What you get?" the blonde kitsune asked as Moka smiled and showed her that she had an ninety-five on it," that's very good Moka" Naruko said with a smile.

"Thank you, what about you?" Moka asked before Naruko looked at her own paper and showed it to her as she had an eighty-nine on it.

"It maybe not what I wanted but I passed it, now we can talk" Naruko said as Moka smiled at her.

"About summer break?" she asked but saw the blonde girl shook her head.

"No about us" Naruko said as Moka blushed at that before the blonde continued," Moka…do you like me?" the blonde asked with a blush on her face.

Moka was quite for a moment as if she was thinking for a moment till she made her decision by pouncing the surprised blonde girl to the ground and covering her lips with her won in a soft deep kiss that Naruko would slowly start returning it happily just as Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari arrived at the scene before them.

Mizore was looking at the couple with a sad look on her face while Kurumu was on the edge of crying on the spot she was standing as Yukari was looking at Naruko and Moka in surprised as the kitsune and vampire girls continue their make out session.

"It…*sniffs* it's not fair" Kurumu said as tears started running down her cheeks as Mizore's was starting just now until Karuma appeared next to them.

**"Well it's not like it's the end of the world or anything"** the small red fox said as Yukari looked down on him with a questionable look on her face.

"What do you mean Karuma?" the young witch asked him.

**"Well there is no law for Kitsunes that can only have one mate either it's the same gender or the opposite"** he said until he was suddenly picked up by Kurumu as she started shaking him.

"You mean I could of still have Naruko even if she was with someone else?! Why didn't you say that earlier?!" she shouted at the small fox.

**"I wanted to see how long it would be till you all realized it, it has been amusing see how you all act so far"** the fox said and before the succubus girl could do anything she heard someone took off running as she turn to see Mizore dropped her lollipop and was running towards the couple that were still making out as they watch the snow girl pounce on top the couple that caused them to break up their lip lock only for Naruko to have Mizore's lips replaced Moka's as the blonde was surprised at first but she too return the kiss back to the snow girl.

Not wanting to be left out Kurumu quickly dropped the fox and was running towards them as well to join in as Yukari picked up the red fox into her arms and turn back to the four teen girls having a fatal four way make out session with each other.

**"….Yukari you got a camera right?"** Karuma asked as the young witch grinned and pulled out her camera with one hand while holding the small fox with her other arm.

"I never leave home without it!" she said before she started taking pictures.

**Authors Notes.**

**Well another chapter down, I almost lost this one at first when my laptop suddenly shut down but I manage to save it before it did.**

**Hopefully you'll like this one and continue to wanting to see another chapter of my story.**

**Later ya'll DDK out.**


	7. Chapter 7: part 1

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here, a lot of you may have notice and before you asked yes I've notice too.**

**There were some missing words within the sentence and people believe me I was very upset, I've over looked my stories over before putting it up and they were fine before so I don't know what s going on with that.**

**Anyways as for the next chapter I'm planning on making the summer break a bit longer sine that one or two of the episodes look like it lasted a week so I'm gonna make it last for two weeks because I have a lot of idea's for the chapters which are gonna be like part 1 and 2 kind.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 7: part 1

Naruko was standing next to the bus stop sign that took in a form of a scarecrow as she was looking down at her wrist watch to see that she was a half hour early, yesterday in the Newspaper Club room Shizuka had explained that they'll be taking their two week summer break in the human world and was told to meet by the bus stop at eight am in the morning. However the blonde kitsune had gotten up early to over check her things that she would be needing that were inside of a backpack that was leaning against her right leg on the ground as the blonde headed teen girl was waiting for the others to show up while listening to Karuma's light breathing as the small fox was resting on her shoulders with his tail wrap around her neck lightly to keep himself from falling off, if people saw Naruko at a distance they would believe she was wearing a furry scarf.

"Hey you!" Naruko looked up when she heard a cheerful voice as the blonde saw Moka coming up to her as the kitsune girl smiled at the pink headed vampire.

"Hey yourself, that's a cute outfit your wearing" Naruko said as Moka was wearing a yellow sunny dress that ended right in the middle of her thighs with a white long sleeved jacket over the dress while she also wore long white socks and dress shoes.

Moka's face blushed while she smiled at the blonde before responding, "Thank you, yours looks cute as well" Moka said as Naruko blushed lightly.

"You think so? I mean it's nothing compare to yours" Naruko said as the blonde girl wore a sleeveless orange shirt, a blue skirt that was slightly above her thighs with skintight black biker shorts under it, black high socks below her knee's and red tennis shoes. The choice of clothing Naruko picked were just simple to the blonde but Moka only shook her head and smiled at her.

"No you look great to me" she said as the pink hair girl soon stood next to the blonde kitsune as they waited for the others to show up. The silence was only for a minute till Moka spoke up," You know to be honest I'm a bit nervous for this trip" she started saying but Naruko can pick up on what she's trying to say.

"About the human world right? I remember you saying bout you living there once and how you hated human's right?" the blonde asked as she saw Moka nodded slowly before Naruko gentlely took the vampires hand into her own an gave it a comfort squeeze," Everything will be alright Moka, I'll be here beside you" she said as the blonde lean forward and kissed her cheek causing the pink headed girl to blush at that.

Karuma took that moment to wake up when Naruko would lean forward and looked down from his position on Naruko's shoulders, however when he looked down he could see down of Moka's dress to see the vampires cleavage from above as the red fox was sent flying back from a major nose bleed that shot out from his nose.

Both girls look down at the fox as Moka grew concern as she knelt down to check on him but Naruko could only shake her head at the down fox,_ "What a big pervert_ " Naruko thought as she looked ahead to notice three figures were walking into view just now as it was the rest of the gang approaching. Since yesterday Karuma had explained that Naruko's kind wouldn't need only a single mate so while Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore had accepted that Naruko could be shared they would still sometimes compete against one another for the blondes attention.

Mizore's outfit was slight the same except for the skirt as it was purple colored to match her stockings, Kurumu's choice of outfit was a white short sleeved blouse shirt along with a very short pink skirt and white boots, Yukari's however was the same that she normally wears as Naruko sweat drop at that.

"Couldn't you wear a different outfit Yukari?" the blonde asked as the young girl only smiled and shook her head.

"Nope this is my favorite outfit so nah!" she said with her tongue stick out at Naruko as Kurumu walked up beside Moka and knelt down to her level to look at Karuma as the small fox was still unconscious.

"What happened to Karuma now?" the succubus asked as Naruko only shook her head before answering her.

" He took a peek down at Moka's breasts" she said plainly as Moka gasped and jump back to her feet while covering her chest with her arms while Kurumu would stand back up to her own feet.

"Well I don't see that big of a deal, I mean hers aren't big as these babies" the blue hair girl said while cupping her own large breasts with her hands as Karuma woke up again by getting up and shaking his head before looking up but that didn't last long as a second stream of blood shot from his nose again when he looked up at Kurumu's shirt and passed out from blood lost.

"He just took a look under your skirt just now" Mizore said quietly with a lolli in her mouth but Kurumu had still heard her and screamed a little before pulling her skirt down and closed her legs together to prevent them from being look under again.

Soon all five girls could hear the sound of a bus horn coming from a distance as they turn to see the large yellow bus driving up with Shizuka sticking her side out and waving at the girls before it came to a stop beside them.

"Hello girls! This is the Newspaper clubs first trip to the human world so let's all be happy and have a great time huh" the sandy blonde teacher said as each club member step onto the bus till Naruko stopped at the bus door with a thought of something while she carried the unconscious Karuma in one hand while her backpack in another.

"Hey Ms. Nekonome where's Gin?" the younger blonde asked the older blonde woman.

"Oh apparently he failed a few subjects and has to take make up classes" Shizuka said with a smile still on her face as Naruko only giggle as she could imaging the teen boys face of not coming along with them as she got on board the bus as the door closed and took off into the tunnel that will lead to the human world. During the ride through the mystical tunnel Shizuka decided to speak once more as she stood in front of them while they were seated," alright girls once we get to the human world we will be getting off on the first bus stop to wait for another traveling vehicle that will take us to our destination of where we will be staying for the whole two weeks" she told them as each girl nodded before the teacher her seat for the remaining trip.

For a while Moka and Kurumu were in the same seat talking to each other while Mizore was sitting in front of them looking out at the window as Yukari was sitting next to Naruko as the young witch decided to take a nap by leaning back and had her witch hat down over her eyes as she was snoring off lightly into dream land. Naruko was looking out the window like Mizore was doing till she felt something jump on her lap as she looked down to see Karuma was sitting on her.

"What is it Karuma?" the blonde asked the small red fox.

**"Naruko I think it's time that you learn to gain the other tails"** Karuma stated as the blonde kitsune girl only look at him with a confused face.

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" she asked as the small fox shook his head.

**"No but I imagine it will in the later future, during our stay at Youkai I've been sensing something un-settling there and when I started sniffing around campus I've caught glimpse of another fox scent…a kitsunes scent but a strong one"** Karuma told her as Naruko looked stunned at that.

"You mean to tell me that there's someone else at Youkai academy that's a Kitsune?" Naruko asked as Karuma only nodded his head a little.

**"It's possible but I recognized the scent all too well from my years with Kitsunes, and that is why I suggested that you gain at least more tails quickly because as strong as you are with one tail power it wouldn't be enough, and you would need it in order to protect the ones that are close to you"** Karuma explained as Naruko could only nod in understanding of his reasons.

"Then when do we start?" Naruko asked as she wanted to be sure that whatever dangers may come she would be able to protect her friends from it.

**"First we would need to find someone that's a Kitsune with a higher tail number to help with training, our best bet would be your mother seeing as she's the strongest of all Kitsunes, but that be a small chance that we would be able to see her so soon"** Karuma said as Naruko frown at that as she agreed with him just as the bus had exit the tunnel that a bright light flashed into her eyes that the blonde girl had to shield her eyes with her hand.

When the light faded and the bus suddenly stopped Naruko saw that they were within a human city as she looked outside to see people walking by and were doing their own business while ignoring others around them.

"Ok everyone time to get off" Shizuka said as Naruko woke Yukari up and let the young witch get up from their seat and walk out as the blonde followed her soon as she, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were on the sidewalk street as the bus door closed behind Shizuka once the teacher stepped off and the bus drove away from them.

"Uh Ms. Nekonome where's our ride?" Moka asked nervously till she felt someone grab hold of her hand as she turn and saw it was Naruko's hand as the pink headed vampire looked to see the blonde smiling to her as Moka remember their conversation and smiled back at her before her question was answered by their teacher.

"Don't worry, she said she be here right as soon as we get off" the sandy blonde headed woman said.

"She?" Kurumu asked her as the others looked at Shizuka in confusion.

"Yes I've asked a old friend of mine to help out of driving us to our summer home" Shizuka said just as two long black limousines pulled up beside them as one of the two drivers got out and walked around to the back door as he opened it up as a woman stepped out.

The girls, minus Shizuka who was smiling big, were stunned as the woman before them was very beautiful, her skin was creamy white that looked smooth as she wore a regular business suit with the skirt being black colored that stopped right about her knee's while wearing black stockings and high heel shoes, she also wore a white button-up blouse shirt that was slightly un-button to show off a lot of cleavage of her gorgeous large breasts while wearing a black long sleeved jacket over her blouse shirt, the woman's hair was long blood red colored that reached down all the way to her as while her beautiful violet blue eyes looked over the Newspaper club group. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were all staring in awe at the woman's beauty while Naruko only look at her with a stun look on her face as she muttered one word that they heard.

"Mom?" the blonde spoke as the girls turn and look at her with shock faces.

_"Mom?!" _each girl thought as Shizuka waved her arm over in the air while walking over to the red headed woman.

"Kushina!" the teacher shouted in joy of seeing her long time friend again after so many years.

"Shizuka!" Kushina said as she pulled the sandy blonde woman into a tight hug that Shizuka gladly return back as the two continue to hug each other for a few more minutes until the older Uzumaki woman pulled away and smiled at her old friend," I'm so glad you called the other day, I have everything ready for you and your group to stay for the whole two weeks" Kushina said to her.

"Oh that's wonderful thank you so much Kushina!" Shizuka said with a big smile on her face as she hugged the red head again tightly as Kushina only laugh again before patting her back.

"You haven't change a bit…well maybe except growing more beautiful" Kushina said with a wink that caused the sandy blonde woman to blush at that before the older Uzumaki would look at the group of teens before her eyes stopped at a certain blonde hair girl with whisker marks on her cheeks,_" is that….?"_ she thought to herself.

Naruko caught her mother staring, as her friends remained quite during the older women's conversation then notice that Kushina was staring at their blonde head companion for a long time till a quick red blur flashed in their eyes that Moka and the others jump back in surprise when Kushina suddenly pulled Naruko into a tight embrace causing the blonde girls head to be buried into her mother's cleavage.

"Naruko it is you! This is such a wonderful surprise, oh how I've missed you my baby girl!" Kushina said in excitement as she rocked the blonde girl sideways while Naruko however was having trouble breathing against her mother's bust as well as how the older Uzumaki woman was squeezing the air out of her lung.

Naruko manage to get her face away long enough to speak, "Mom…can't…breathe" she said as the blonde teen girl felt her mother finally released the hug as Naruko took some deep breathes to get the air back into her lungs.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just that I've missed you dearly while you were away from school" Kushina said as she turn to the other girls of the "she said as she turn to the remaing group," and you four must be my daughters friends, Naruko has told me about some of you and if I were to guess… your Moka?" the red headed woman pointed out to the vampire as Moka nodded," Kurumu?" she asked as the succubus nodded her head," Yukari?" the red head asked the young witch as Yukari nodded, then Kushina finally turn to Mizore but had a puzzled look on her face as she tried to figure the girls name out," I don't think my daughter mention before" the red head spoke honestly

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki ma'am" Mizore said quietly to her as Kushina stared at the snow girl for a long while till Naruko spoke up.

"I've met her the day after I called you mom" the blonde told her mother as the older Uzumaki woman nodded in approval before sticking her hand out to Mizore which the young teen took and shake it in greets.

"It's good to see that my daughter has acquired interesting companions while she's in school, now everyone if you would please place your suitcases or backpacks in into the second limo's trunk then hope inside and my drivers shall take you to your destination of where you all would be staying, Naruko your with me I need to speak to you in private, you as well Karuma" Kushina told them as she walked to the first limo and enter through the door that was being held by her driver.

"Alright everyone you've heard what miss Kushina said get along now, Naruko you may go now" Shizuka told the blonde girl as everyone placed their bags into the second limo's trunk and entered the vehicle themselves along with their teacher while Naruko and Karuma enter the first where Kushina was seated in as the drivers closed their doors and got into their driving seats before they started driving the limousines off into traffic.

With Kushina and Naruko

"So mom where's Tayuya and Karin?" Naruko asked seeing as her sisters were absent as Kushina brushed her hand over her skirt to dust off the small dirt a bit before answering, while Karuma was resting on the blonde girls lap.

"They're grounded for the moment due to an incident that happened at the house" she answered as Naruko sweat drop at that before thinking to herself,_" I think I don't wanna know what they did to get mom mad"_ the young blonde thought before her mother continued.

"I know that both are young adults now but as long as they live under my room my word is law, just as like the other Kitsunes being it's Queen since I'm the only one that has all Nine Tails that exist today, now then Naruko since our last talk I could tell that you were leaving something out from our conversation because we were talking over the phone…" Kushina paused for a moment to press a button beside her as the window behind the limo driver went up and lock so that the driver wouldn't roll it down to look or hear their conversation," there now we can have a private conversation, it's just the two of us Naruko" she told her daughter with a smile.

Naruko look down at Karuma, who look up back at her as the small fox gave her a nod, before looking back at her mother as the blonde teen girl would close her eyes for a moment, Kushina had a confuse expression on her face when her daughter closed her eyes and before the red headed woman could ask she froze up when she notice the teen girls blonde hair changed color to blood red like hers then gasp with her hand over her mouth in shock when she notice a red fox tail came out behind Naruko and rested on the seat as well as fox ears on top of the teen girls head as Naruko re-opened her eyes to her mother her blue color ones turn to crimson red with slit pupils at the center.

Kushina slowly removed her hand away from her mouth to speak once more," Oh honey you gain your first tail….now I see why you left this out from our last conversation" Kushina spoke as Naruko closed her eyes once more as the fox tail and ears suddenly poof into a small red dust that vanished in mid air as her red hair change back to blonde as Naruko open her eyes again returning to their normal blue color as her mother spoke again," how many times has this happened?" she asked her daughter.

"About twice, the first time it was defending a friend and the second time was when I felt myself in danger" Naruko answered her as Karuma spoke up.

**"And I believe there would be greater dangers later on in the future, which is why I suggest the girl should receive a bit of training to defend herself and gaining another tail power as well….about four would do for now until the end of her school year" **Karuma explained his suggestion as Kushina frowned at the small red fox.

"It's that bad Karuma?" the older Uzumaki woman asked as Karuma nodded.

**"Yes ma'am, it's a small chance but I believe there is another Kitsune hidden somewhere around the school, either its one of the family members or someone outside the family I'm not sure but sooner or later Naruko would have to face them and be prepared for it and I believe you would be best suited for training her"** Karuma answered as Kushina growled a bit.

"Damn it I should have known something like this would happen when I sent her to that school, very well Karuma I'll make a clear my schedule for the remaining two weeks to focus on Naruko while she is on summer break, by the end of it she'll gain four tails before returning to the Academy" Kushina told him as the red fox nodded before Naruko spoke up.

"Wait a minute I'm supposed to be on summer break with my friends, I can't just leave them to go training!" Naruko nearly shouted till she was silence by her mother's voice.

"I'm sorry Naruko but it's final I'll have a talk with Shizuka about this once we stop, I know your upset but think about it what if Karuma say is true and that you wouldn't be strong enough to defend yourself or more importantly protecting your friends?" Kushina asked as Naruko thought for a moment till she frowned and look down at the floor as her mother had a good point of what she said, seeing her daughter like this Kushina added something to brighten her up a bit," I'll give you a day or two to spend time with them being as their very important to you correct?" she asked as Naruko nodded as the idea her mother had brighten her up a little.

"Thanks mom" the blonde spoke as Kushina decided to change the subject.

"So why didn't you say that you had such cute girlfriends?" she asked as the red head giggle at her daughters blushing face.

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked trying to deny it but her mother only giggled more.

"Oh honey don't ignore it I can tell that Yukari see's you as a sister but the other girls the way they look at you I've seen it before and I'm telling you it's fine, why when I was your age Shizuka and myself tried doing a little experimenting with…" Kushina stopped when Naruko screamed.

"MOM!" Naruko yelled with a crimson red face as she caught on what her mother tried to say, the same with Karuma as the small fox had fallen onto the floor when he fainted with blood running out from his nose, as Kushina couldn't help but giggle more at her daughters embarrassment.

With Moka and the others

In the second limo Shizuka suddenly sneezed quietly to herself before rubbing her nose as she wondered if she was catching a cold or that someone was talking to her while the girls were looking around and outside through the windows I as they didn't notice their teacher had suddenly sneezed.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that Naruko's family was rich in the human world!" Moka said in amazement as the others agreed with her.

"I've never thought I ride a limousine in my entire life, this is so cool!" Yukari yelled while Kurumu nodded with her before the succubus spoke up.

"And not only that but did you take a good look at her mother? Oh my god she was so beautiful I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack just by staring" she told them as Mizore spoke up in her usual quite tone.

"I think we know where Naruko gets her looks and personal from, Ms. Nekonome you must be very good friends with miss Kushina then right?" the snow girl asked their teacher who blushed and spoke a little sheepishly.

"Well we were….a little more than friends in the past once" the sandy blonde teacher said with a blush still on her face as the girls stared at her with wide eyes in shock.

Back with Naruko and Kushina

"So where exactly are we going?" Naruko asked her mother but the older Uzumaki answered with a question of her own.

"Do you remember our summer home?" she asked as Naruko thought about before asking.

"Is it the one that's near the beach along with a small forest in the backyard that leads to a sunflower field?" she asked her.

"That's the one; I've done some construction to extend the house of having more rooms for guest to stay, there are a total of six bedrooms, including the master bedroom, and three bathrooms now with a large kitchen and living room area's that are connected, speaking of which…" Kushina paused as she brought up her brief case up to her lap as she opened it up and dug her hand through it inside before taking out a sheet of paper along with a key before handing them to Naruko as the blonde look at them in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked as Kushina only smiled at her daughter before answering.

"Read it" she simply said as the older red head watch the young blonde reading over the sheet and smiled at the shock expression before speaking again," the house is yours now Naruko and the key is for the master bedroom, I was planning on giving it to you when you turned eighteen but since you gain a tail that makes you an adult in my eyes, I thought about giving it to one of your sisters but…they just proved to me they can stay in one place by themselves without me around" Kushina said as Naruko now really didn't want to know what they've done, the remaining time Naruko had told her mother everything that happened during school to pass the time and the blonde girl was just finishing about what happened during her detention time with Ririko Kagome and the look on Kushina's face was not pleasant.

"Ririko…that Lamia bitch doesn't know when do give up grudges, I'm glad that Shizuka was able to step in before she did something to you otherwise I would have came to your school and tear her head off to mount it on my wall like a trophy" Kushina said angrily that Naruko sweat dropped at seeing her mother was about to lose her temper as she looked outside to see they were approaching a house up ahead.

"Uh hey mom look were here!" Naruko said quickly before her mother would snap as the red headed Uzumaki looked out the window as her anger face quickly changed.

"Oh your right" Kushina said happily as Naruko and Karuma  
let out a sigh of relief that she didn't snap as both limo's would pull up to the front of the two story beach house with the ocean behind it as well as a small forest out front on its left side.

When they got inside Naruko's friends and teacher were amazed that the inside of the house was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside as they started exploring around, Naruko first stop was the master bedroom that was on the bottom floor as she used the key to unlock the door and open it then step inside as she saw the room was big with the queen size bed up against the wall with a large closet on its left side and the door to her bathroom on the right and a large dresser that was right next to the closet door, Kurumu and Moka decided to check the other five bedrooms both upstairs and downstairs as each an everyone of them looked the same as they simply had a single regular size bed with a dresser and a closet inside.

"We should make some signs on the door to tell who's room it is" Kurumu said as Moka nodded to that.

"I agree that way there wouldn't be any mix ups in case we go into someone else's room by accident" the pink headed vampire said before the girls closed the door.

Yukari and Mizore were checking the kitchen and living room area at the moment, the kitchen was big with many cabinets to hold either cooking materials or food ingredients for cooking as well as the refrigerator that was stock up with cold food as Kushina must have had them filled up before they had arrived a day ago, next was the living room that had a three feet long couch and two living room chairs with a coffee table right in front as well as a large flat screen television on the wall then right next to it on the left was a large book shelf with many kinds of books on each shelf and the right side was a large glass screen door that lead to the back porch outside along with a path that would lead straight to the beach. At that time Kushina and Shizuka came into the living area just as the girls were finished exploring the entire house as Kushina spoke up.

"Well girls what do you think?" the red headed woman asked as everyone but Shizuka and Naruko shouted out," We love it!" to answer her question as Kushina smiled a little at that," That good to hear but I'm afraid that Naruko has to tell you all something, Shizuka can you please come with me for a moment, we need to talk" she told her old friend.

"Oh? Yes of course Kushina" Shizuka said with a confuse look on her face as she followed the older Uzumaki out from the living room and towards the front of the house as everyone was looking at Naruko in confusion before the blonde sigh sadly before speaking out.

"Girls…I won't be able to stay with you all during summer break" she said as each one gasp in surprise and shock.

"What? But why Naruko?" Moka asked sadly as the others nodded to agree with her.

"Yeah we just got here and you're saying that you suddenly have to leave?" Kurumu asked feeling hurt that Naruko won't be able to stay with them.

"Girls it's not that I'm leaving forever it's just for the entire summer break, I'll be back by the time we head back to Youkai Academy" Naruko said as Yukari ran up and hugged the blonde teen girl as tears were starting to run down on her cheeks.

"But Naruko your gonna miss out all the fun times we were planning to spend together, you can't go!" Yukari cried out as Mizore gently pulled the young witch away and gave her a comfort hug that the young girl accepted as the purple headed snow girl look at Naruko with a sad look on her face.

"Can you at least tell us why you're leaving?" she asked quietly yet loud enough to hear her as Moka and Kurumu nodded in wondering why.

Naruko would then explain slowly for the reason of why she was leaving that took her a half hour of what her mother had told the blonde as each girl listen carefully till Moka spoke up first when the half blooded kitsune was done.

"So you're doing this to gain more tail power just to protect us?" she asked as Naruko nodded.

"I know that you wouldn't like the idea of being protected but I don't want nothing bad happen to you all" Naruko tried to explain till Yukari interrupted her when she spoke up with a upset look on her face.

"So you decided to leave us just to gain power because we're weaker than you isn't it!" she yelled as Naruko had a shock look on her face before shaking her head.

"No Yukari it's not like that…" Naruko was interrupted again by the young witch girl.

"I don't want to hear it Naruko, I'm tired of everyone that looks down on me or thinking that I need protection, I can take care of myself and I don't have to stay an listen to any of this!" Yukari yelled as she took out her magic wand and twirling it into the air an quickly point it to the ground as she disappeared into a poof of smoke that caused the girls to cover their mouths an cough abit till the smoke clears and the young witch was gone.

"Yukari?...Yukari?!" Naruko yelled in a worried tone as the rest of the girls became worried as well.

"She's gone!" Moka said in a panic as she was looking around to see if the young girl would pop into her vision.

"That stubborn little brat, she must of teleported herself away from here somehow, she could be somewhere far away" Kurumu stated till Mizore spoke next.

"I highly doubt that she gotten far away but I don't think she's anywhere near the house" the snow girl said until Naruko spoke.

"We still need to find her to make sure she's alright and splitting up would be faster, Moka quickly make a note to Shizuka saying were taking a walk and be back later then you and Mizore head down to the beach and search there, Kurumu you start looking on the ground from mid air while also keeping out of sight in case anyone see's you and if you do find Yukari try to at least find one of us an takes us to her at once" Naruko explained her plan till Mizore spoke up.

"So far your telling us what our task is, what are you gonna do?" she asked when she place a new lollipop in her mouth once she was done with the previous one she had in her mouth.

"I'm going to look for Yukari" the blonde answered as she walked up to the glass screen door to use to sneak around the house till Moka spoke up.

"But how? Where would you think she would have gone?" the pink hair girl asked as Naruko stopped by the door for a moment before answering.

"The same place where I went to when I ran away once" Naruko said before she opened the door then ran out and went around from the back porch and into the small forest that lead to the sunflower fields as it was the one place she went to when she ran away from home when the blonde was little, Naruko was half way till she stopped when she saw Karuma sitting in front of her as the blonde growled at the small fox.

"Karuma what the hell are you doing? Get out of my way!" she yelled as the red fox shook his head at her.

**"You're not going to find Yukari just by searching blindly…not without someone to guide you" **Karuma said to her as he got up and turn to face the direction that Naruko was going,**"…coming?" **he asked as the blonde kitsune smiled a little before nodding as she started following the small fox when he started running off.

Unknown location

Inside a dark room a old woman in robes with a hood over her head to hide her face was sitting in a chair facing a teen girl that was bowing before her with closed eyes until the old woman spoke up.

"Ruby I feel a presence of another one of our kind at a distances from here…please bring her to me at once" the old woman spoke as the teen girl named Ruby stood back up straight and open her eyes that showed that they were pink colored.

"Yes my lady I shall leave at once" Ruby said as she turn around and left through the door behind her as the old woman's lips soon turn to a cruel smile,_" Soon that young girl will join me and the human's shall suffer the wrath of my vengeance"_ the old woman thought darkly to herself.

With Yukari

The young witch was sitting in the middle of the sunflower field she appeared in when she used her magic to teleport herself away from the house as she was sitting on the ground hugging her legs close to her chest and buried her face into her knee's as she has been crying from the moment she appeared in the field, she was just upset at Naruko at the time as the young witch had plans of spending her summer break with the older teen girl she looks up to as a older sister figure but then all the plans had been ruin when the blonde said she would have to leave to go train herself. The young girl had continue crying for a little over an hour that she didn't notice another person was walking up to her.

"Hi there" Yukari looked up when she heard a voice as she saw it was a teenage girl that looked about a year older than Naruko staring down at her with a smile as the young witch stood up to her feet.

"Who..who are you?" the young girl asked the older girl before Yukari pulled out her wand in case she needed to defend herself.

The teen girl however only looked at her with a smile still on her face when she too pulled out her own magic wand before answering," My name is Ruby Tojo…and I'm a witch like you".

To be continue

**Authors Notes**

**Yes I know people hate "to be continue" at the end of a chapter but like I said this is gonna be a two part kind chapter, also Ruby wouldn't be part of the harem she would fit as the sister role when Naruko befriends later on but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out how. **

**Also note I know you might be wanting Tayuya or Karin in the chapter but I figure it be a warm up by introducing Kushina first.**

**Later folks DDK out.**


	8. Chapter 7: part 2

**Author's Notes**

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while but I've been trying to over look my story over after I finished writing and making sure there were no mistakes, hopefully this one would be better now, hope you all would enjoy it.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 7: part 2

Yukari stared at Ruby with wide eyes at what the older teen girl had just said while they were standing in the middle of the sunflower field," You…you're a witch like me?" the young girl asked as Ruby only smiled and nodded her head to her.

"That's right were the same you and I, never once in my life that I would meet another witch, so do you have a name? it only seems fair since I gave you mine" Ruby asked as Yukari felt uneasy at the older girls stare but she held her ground and answered her anyways.

"Yukari Sendo" she answer, for some reason the young witch felt that she should just run and get as far away from her as possible but Yukari couldn't understand why since Ruby was a witch like her and didn't think there was nothing bad coming from the older teen girl since Yukari had never met another witch in her life.

Ruby's smile when the young witch spoke her name," it's very nice to meet you Yukari, I have a question I like to ask…do you want to be friends with me?" she asked Yukari a little shyly as the young witch was looking at her in surprise before answering.

"Friend?...um sure" Yukari's answer caused Ruby to squeal then rushed over to pull the young girl in a tight hug in which Yukari's face was red from the close contact with the strange witch.

"Thank you thank you! This is so great you and I are both witches that are friends now oh my Ladyship would be so happy to finally meet you!" Ruby said cheerfully while Yukari look at her in confusion.

"Ladyship?" the young witch asked as Ruby pulled back to smile and nod at her.

"Yes I live with here in that house over there on that small hill" Ruby said as she turn and pointed out to a house at a very far distance that Yukari hadn't notice before till now," you see she felt that you were out here in the sunflower fields and ask me to bring you to her so that she could meet you then ask for you to join us, were friends now but if you do decide to stay then we can be like sisters!" Ruby explained feeling excited at the thought of having a fellow witch sibling, especially a cute little sister like Yukari.

The sudden word of "sisters" caused Yukari to have sudden flashes of Naruko's image in her mind then memories of the fun times they had back at Youkai Academy, from the first day they met and the times that they spend together, both girls had formed a special bond together as if they were really sisters in all but blood, then the young witch had remember what happened earlier about how she yelled at Naruko and all that caused a sad expression to show on her face. Ruby saw the sad look over the young girls face and was about to ask what was bothering her till another voice entered the scene.

"Yukari there you are!" both witches turn to see Naruko running out from the forest behind her and into the sunflower fields with Karuma beside her as they suddenly stopped about five feet away from the witches," Yukari you had me very worried for a minute there, I thought something bad would happen to you" the blonde said as the young witch look at her in surprise.

_"She came all the way out here because she was worried about me"_ Yukari thought to herself, now she really felt bad to herself because she was the cause of this whole mess enough to make Naruko worry sick over the young girl, Yukari would gladly take everything she said earlier back and hope the blonde teen would forgive her for acting such a dumb kid.

Naruko would then notice Ruby standing beside Yukari before asking," Who is she?" to the young witch while Ruby would stare at the blonde kitsune before her eyes narrowed down into a glare before pointing her wand at her.

"So you still dare come after all that you have down human scum, I won't let you continue to destroy this lovely field with your filth!" Ruby shouted as her wand started glowing shocking Yukari, Naruko, and Karuma at the same time.

_"A witch/**A witch!**"_ both Naruko and Karuma thought at the same time while Yukari would speak up," Ruby no!" she shouted as Ruby's magic had turn the sunflowers around them into vicious man-eating plant monsters that surrounded the teen blonde and small red fox," you have it all wrong Naruko isn't here to destroy anything, please stop!" Yukari begged the older teen witch however Ruby was ignoring her as the sunny blue sky was slowly replaced by dark clouds that covered it completely that looked like it was going to rain as six black feathered wings came out from Ruby's back as she floated up into the air and pointed her want down at Naruko and Karuma.

"Now devour them!" she commanded as Naruko and Karuma stood their ground just as the monsters lung at them till they were suddenly cut into pieces by a few flying cards that glowed within mid air as they watch in surprise while the cards return to Yukari's hand," Yukari what are you doing? Don't interfere!" Ruby shouted but Yukari turned and gave her a hard glare that the older witch flinched at that look she was receiving.

"You left me no other choice; I will not let you harm my friends!" she yelled at her that caused Ruby to be confused at the tone of the young witch's voice.

"Why not? I don't understand she's not even a witch!" Ruby shouted her argument but Yukari stayed her ground before answering.

"I don't care Naruko's done more for me than anyone else has ever done, she's more than just a friend of mine she's my sister in everything but blood and that's why I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Yukari's words had shocked both Ruby and Naruko deeply however the blonde kitsune only smiled at the young girl.

Karuma only stared at Yukari as he felt proud of how the young witch was maturing,**_" She already starting to grow up so fast *sniff sniff* I'm so proud"_** he thought to himself as he was crying on the inside while looking strong and holding his ground on the outside.

"A sister? That can't be…I don't understand nothing in the world could stronger than the bond of kinship between witches but there is…"Ruby said as she was still in her shocked state over Yukari's words but her eyes would suddenly glowed in a pink light," that doesn't matter now, I will bring Yukari to her Ladyship withier she wants to or not and together we will destroy the humans for good!" Ruby shouted as she pointed her magic wand to the ground that started shaking till multiple plant vines shot out and wrap themselves around Naruko, Yukari, and Karuma as both the red fox and blonde kitsune girl were pulled down onto the ground and being held there while the young witch girl was being held up in the air as Yukari struggled against her bindings that tied her up as her witch hat fell off in the progress.

Karuma was growling and thrashing around in his own bindings to get himself free while Naruko tried to struggle as well till she looked at Ruby," Why are you doing this? why Yukari?!" the blonde shouted as Ruby hovered herself downward so that the half kitsune could hear her as she decided to humor the blonde to tell her reasons before Naruko would be killed.

"When I was a little girl I lost my parents when we were visiting the human world in a car accident by a drunk human driver, I survived but I was alone and had wondered into this sunflower field where I met my mistress, her Ladyship, and she told me that this place was where witches use to live in peace until the humans had came and destroyed it, and she plan on destroying them just as they destroyed our home" Ruby explained as Naruko notice that the older girls hand was gripping her wand hard as she continued," I vowed that I would serve her Ladyship and over the years I have killed a number of humans that had wondered into this field and you're about to become the latest victim, I don't know what kind of lies you filled Yukari's head but that will soon end once your dead" Ruby said as she raised her wand up as more plant monsters grow out from the ground and hovered over Naruko and Karuma as the older teen witch turned and flew over to Yukari as she smiled sweetly at the young girl," you don't have to listen to her lies no more, come Yukari her Ladyship is eager to meet you" she said as Ruby tapped her wand against the tied up girl to make her hover into the air by magic and starts floating off towards the house at the far distance.

Yukari was looking back down at Naruko with tears falling out from her eyes as she saw the monsters that surrounded them on the ground," Naruko! Naruko!" she cried out till she was out from the blonde's line of sight and far away from hearing her cries.

_"Yukari No!, damn it damn it all!"_ Naruko screamed in her head as she was glaring hard at the plant monsters that were about to eat her and Karuma, suddenly out of nowhere sharp ice shards rain down on them while missing the blonde an fox then Naruko looked up to see Mizore had her arm stuck out with her ice claw hand aiming down at them as her other arm was being held by Moka while she was being held by Kurumu with her arms around the vampire's waist as while her bat like wings kept flapping up and down to keep them in mid air as it look like the succubus was having difficulty of carrying both girls but she was holding on till all three girls landed on the ground next to Naruko.

"Moka, Mizore, Kurumu! Am I glad to see you" the blonde said with a smile on her face as Moka spoke up first.

"Kurumu had came get us as quickly as she found you with Yukari just as you told us" the pink headed girl said as Kurumu would knelt down and extended one of her long claw nails out to cut Naruko and Karuma loose from the vines while she spoke.

"It was hard to carry two people but I did my best and got here as quickly as I could" the succubus said as all three girls help the blonde up as Karuma shook himself once he was free then Mizore decided to speak next.

"Kurumu said that you were with Yukari and some other girl, where are they?" the purple haired snow girl asked the blonde kitsune turn to look at the house at a far distance where Ruby was going.

"We need to get to that house, I'll explained everything that happened on the way, Moka I hope that Inner self of yours is listening from that rosary of yours because I'm going to need her help" Naruko said as she looked at the vampire girl that looked shock and grabbed her own rosary in her own hand, at first she didn't agree to letting her Inner self out but seeing the pleading look on Naruko's face the pink headed girl would nod her head in agreement as all three girls started running when Naruko would take the lead as they rush straight towards the old house at a far distance.

With Yukari and Ruby

Inside the house within a random room with no windows Yukari was now standing next to Ruby in front of a old woman in robes with a hood over her head as the older teen witch bowed in front of her," your Ladyship, I have brought you the girl you asked for, her name is Yukari" Ruby said as the old woman seemed to smile at them both.

"Well done Ruby, hello there Yukari dear it's so wonderful to finally meet you" her Ladyship spoke in a kind old woman's voice however Yukari only glare at her before speaking.

"So you're the reason behind all of this, you made Ruby kill Naruko you old hag!" the young girl shouted till she was suddenly on the floor when the young girl was slapped by a vine whip that came from the long sleeves of the old woman's robes as Ruby gasp in shock.

"Ignorant little brat, someone who would offer you kindness by welcoming you into their home and the only thing you could give them back is nothing but disrespect to them" the old woman said angrily as she watch Yukari slowly stood back to her feet as Ruby spoke up next.

"Your Ladyship please- "she tried to speak but was cut off when she too was slapped in the face by the vine that knocked her onto her ass.

"Be silent Ruby I will not be talk back to by a young girl like Yukari, obviously she's spend too much time in the human world and needs to be taught a lesson" her Ladyship told the older teen as Yukari stood back up with her back turn to her as she looked at the ground before speaking.

"You don't know nothing about me, the only person that did is now gone and I won't see my friends again...there's nothing left for me no more" she said as she heard the old woman laugh darkly.

"Friends? Why would a witch need friends when you only have your fellow kinship to look up to, perhaps a lesson or two should straight things out" the old woman said but before anyone knew it the door to the room busted down as everyone look up to see Inner Moka and Naruko in her one tail form as the red head lean against the door frame with her arm while her other hand was place on her hips as her furry tail sway sideways and her ears twitch abit while silver hair vampire's arms were folded under her chest.

**"Knock knock"** Naruko said in a sing song tone as Ruby was shock for two reasons, one was that Naruko was still alive and the second she was seeing two high rank monsters before her, Yukari however was excited to see them both especially Naruko as the young girls eyes watered as she ran towards the red headed teen and hugged her from the waist.

"Naruko your alive!" she said with tears of joy running down her cheeks as Naruko smiled and hugged the young girl back.

**"Of course I am Yukari"** the red head said as Inner Moka step up in front of them while facing Ruby and her mistress.

**"So this is why you call me out Kitsune? A witch and an old woman?"** she asked in her usual cold tone as Naruko looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders.

**"Yeah well I figure since you've be in that rosary seal for so long I thought you could use some fresh air, that and stretch out those long sexy legs of yours" **Naruko stared as Inner Moka only closed her eyes to fight off the blush that was coming up to her face before speaking once more.

**"Save the flirting tone for another time…at least until these two are dealt with"** Moka said while opening her eyes against to stare at Ruby as the older teen witch shivered in fright from the way the vampires red eyes were staring at her.

The old woman however didn't so any signs of fear as she just stare off at Naruko and Moka for a moment before speaking up," so a Vampire and a Kitsune…do you honestly think that will stop me?" she asked with a wicked smile forming on her lips as her eyes started glowing a bright yellow color as the entire room started changing as plants started growing everywhere and slowly more vines started wrapping around the old woman as Ruby look at her in shock," your Ladyship!" she shouted till another vine would smack her across her face that knocked her out cold.

**"I think that's our cue to leave now!"** Naruko said as she gave Yukari to Moka to carry her while the red head would pick up Ruby over her shoulders and the duo would rush out the house as quickly as possible as the plants kept growing within the walls as the house started to fall apart and by the last second both Moka and Naruko quickly went through the front door of the house just as the building collapse to the ground as they soon joined Kurumu and Mizore that were waiting for them outside.

Seeing the house collapse and Naruko placing Ruby down on the ground as well as Moka placing Yukari down onto her feet Kurumu spoke up with a question on her's and Mizore's minds.

"What the hell happened? First you and Moka went inside while we stay out here as backup incase you all got into trouble then the next second you all came out and the house had fallen down" the succubus said as Mizore spoke up next.

"Not only that you brought a passenger along with you" she said quietly while pointing out at the unconscious Ruby that Naruko was kneeling down next to.

**"Long story shot crazy ass witch later tried to bury us alive, or that's what it looks like"** the red headed kitsune said while looking at the older witch girl as Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw that everyone was staring down at her and she tried to get up but Naruko held her down by placing her hands onto her shoulders and pushed down to keep her pin down,**" take it easy will you, your lucky to be breathing at all"** she told her.

"Why? Why did you have to save me?" Ruby asked as she felt emotionally broken by the sound of her voice before Naruko spoke again.

**"Because I had something's I wanted to say before you had took off with Yukari, your parent's may have been killed by a human or that this land is being destroyed by humans but that doesn't give you right just by trying to destroy them as well, your parents loved you right? I can be pretty damn sure that they don't want you to be like this because in the end if you keep killing humans…then you would be nothing better than they are, you have a choice in your life you always have been you don't need some old woman to tell you what to do you know"** Naruko explained as Ruby thought about it long and felt terrible all the sudden because what the red head was telling her was true, her parents did love her and they wouldn't wanted her to be turn into a monster but to try and live her life in her own choices, just before she could speak Ruby's eyes suddenly went wide as she looked around with a panic look on her face.

"Where's my wand?" she asked them as Inner Moka decided to speak up.

**"It's buried within that house that's collapse along with that old woman you were with"** she answered as Ruby's skin went pale as a ghost.

"Oh no" she said in a whisper as the ground suddenly starts shaking up violently along with a rumbling sound.

"Wha...what's happening?" Yukari asked as suddenly the house that had collapse slowly risen up and exploded as a giant venues flytrap like plant rose up above them as the plant's pod open up as a figure's upper body was fused to the plant at the center as it had green skin and the upper figure shape was female as everyone look to see that it was the old woman from earlier with glowing yellow eyes and Ruby's wand sticking out from the center of her chest as she lets out a loud laughter of a mad woman.

**"She's still alive?"** Inner Moka asked in shock along with everyone else except Ruby.

"No" the older teen witch said as everyone look at her," the truth is her Ladyship had died about a year ago but…I didn't want to believe it so I used my magic to make a plant replica out of her body so that I won't be alone but even then I knew that it was becoming out of hand as it was starting to take killing humans more seriously than her Ladyship before, now all that's left is an abomination" Ruby explained to them as Naruko had spoken up after that.

**"As my older sister would say it; that is so fucked up, alright Ruby you're the one that made it how do we stop it?"** Naruko asked but Ruby shook her head.

"It can't be stopped, I'm not even sure…."she started but went silences as she didn't know what to say as she looked up at the abomination of her former mistress till Yukari spoke up to her.

"Ruby please there must be something!" she begged her as the others saw that they were suddenly surround by humanoid plant monsters that the abdominal monster had created," and better think fast cause were gonna be overwhelm soon!" Kurumu said as her nails grew long and sharp as she sprouted bat wings on her back along with a tail from under her skirt as she started hacking and slashing at the nearby plant soldiers while Mizore would freeze them up long enough for Inner Moka to smash them to pieces along with Yukari holding out her magic wand and sent out multiple cards flying to cut them into pieces.

Naruko was kicking and slashing them with her sharp claw like nails before turning to Ruby,**" don't just stand there, I know that you can find a way to stop this!"** the red head yelled while dodging a group that almost piled onto her as Ruby looked at the girls fighting then back up to the abomination till her eyes widen when s he saw her glowing wand sticking out from its chest.

"That's it! Naruko I need you to get my wand for me and I could stop this" Ruby shouted at the red headed kitsune.

**"Bout time you think of something, Mizore make my path Kurumu cover her!"** Naruko instructed as Mizore's eyes glowed as she stuck out her hands that took form into ice claws before they shot out and started making an ice bridge toward the venues flytraps open pod and towards the figure at the center as Kurumu would cut down those that were close to the snow girl.

"Naruko go!" Mizore shouted as the red head jump onto the make shift bridge and started running up to the flytraps mouth while ice shards would shot out from the bridge and onto the plant soldiers that jump on to chase after the red headed girl.

Ruby was watching Naruko running up till several of the plant monsters were above her as she scream that she was about to be killed till thousands of glowing cards slice through them as the older witch look to see Yukari had her wand pointing out to her as the young girl gave her a smile which the older teen return it in thanks as she looked up to see Naruko had reached the abomination as she grabbed the glowing wand but the figure plant being grabbed it in a struggle to keep the wand inside of its chest as the mouth of the giant plant wide out as it was about to close," Naruko look out!" Ruby yelled and before the pod would close a silver blur went inside and quickly grabbed the red head to pull her out along with Ruby's wand just as the mouth closed shut.

Naruko look back to see that Inner Moka was the one that pulled her out in time but put that to a pause as she turn to Ruby, **"Here!"** she shouted before throwing the wand right at the older witch.

Ruby's hand went up and caught her wand as it started glowing right when it was in her grasp as her eyes started glowing pink as she was now staring at the abominations glowing yellow eyes, "be gone you fiend for your purpose has end here!" Ruby shouted as she aimed her magic wand at the creature before slamming it to the ground as a bright pink light glowed brightly that caused the girls to shield their eyes with their hands as the plant monsters slowly melted away from the light as the abomination of Ruby's former mistress lets out a scream from the bright light till it turn to dust as the bright light faded away.

When it was done Ruby suddenly collapse onto her knee's as she lets out a tiring sigh before she was tackled into a hug by Yukari," Ruby I knew you could do it!" the young girl said cheerfully as Kurumu and Mizore would soon fallen onto their asses as they were tired as well as Ruby smiled and hugged the young witch back. Everything was going well till the girls had notice that Naruko and Inner Moka were having a stare down at each other as everyone grew quite as to wonder what was going to happen next.

Naruko's fox ear's folded down as she narrowed her eyes at the silver vampire before letting out a defeated sigh before speaking up,**" alright I'll admit it, you save my ass today so I suppose I'm in your debt now"** the red head told her as Inner Moka smirk a her before speaking up.

**"Indeed you are and I think I'll take that debt in a repayment for my services of helping you" **she said as Naruko nodded to her before taking her long red hair into her hand an push it up aside and tilted her head back to offer her neck to the vampire.

**"Go on not like its anything new"** the red head said till she heard Inner Moka laugh a little causing Naruko to look at her in confusion.

**"Oh it's not your blood that I want in payment"** Inner Moka said with a smirk still on her face as Naruko look at her more confused.

**"Then what the hell is- mmpphh!"** the red head muffled out with her eyes widen when the silver hair girl grabbed her head into her hands and pulled the kitsune in with her lips over Naruko's as she was receiving a fully deep kiss from Inner Moka.

All the girls that were present had a different reaction, Ruby's face was red from a blush with her hand covered over her mouth, Mizore was looking on in shock enough that caused her lollipop to fallen out from her mouth with a blushing face, Kurumu's face was beet red in anger that the inner vampire was actually taking her time to savor the taste of Naruko's mouth, and Yukari not wanting to miss the chance was taking pictures with her camera that she kept hidden with her all the time incase of something like this would happen.

Even in a far distance where he could watch the events that happened Karuma was laying on his back with his right leg twitching as he had a huge major nose bleed.

Naruko was not moving as she was frozen in place as Inner Moka took her time to kissing the red head till she stopped and pulled away as the smirk remained on the vampire's lips as the red head slowly without realizing it turn back to her regular blonde headed self while she still stared at the silver vampire in shock.

**"Mhmm worth every second of it"** Inner Moka said as she was satisfied with what she done as she pulled out her rosary and gave the blonde a quick wink before placing it back onto her collar as inner Moka would change back to her normal pink headed self as she fainted forward till Naruko quickly caught her into the blondes arms.

It only took a minute but Moka had finally awaken as she looked up to see that she was in Naruko's arms as she quickly step back and look around before asking," did we do it? Is Yukari safe?" she asked as Naruko nodded.

"Yes she's safe now" the blonde said while her face was red from blushing while staring at the pink hair girl as Moka looked at her with a worried look.

"Are you ok? What else had happened?" she asked and before Naruko answered Kurumu was up infront of Moka's face.

"Your Inner self just make out with Naruko just now! And she took her damn sweet time doing it too!" the succubus said as she was clearly not happy with what just happened a minute ago as Moka's face turn red as a tomato.

"Wha..what?!" the pink headed vampire screamed as Yukari pop in between them with photo's in her hands.

"And I got the proof right here! I made sure they were developed as quickly as I could" the young witch said as she showed Moka the photos of her Inner self was making out with Naruko as the pink headed girl suddenly fell backwards as she fainted.

"Well I for one am not gonna stand for it, if that Inner bitch thinks she can't be out done making out with Naruko then she's dead wrong cause I'll do it longer than she did" Kurumu said till she heard a sudden moan coming from Naruko as she quickly turned around to see Mizore had the same idea and gotten started as the snow girl had her arms wrap around the blondes neck with her lips covering over the kitsunes as Naruko seemed to gotten over her shock already before her arms were wrap around Mizore's waist to pull her closer to deepen the kiss more," hey no fair Mizore I wanna turn!" the succubus yelled as she tackled Naruko out of Mizore's arms and onto the ground as Kurumu's hands were on the blondes whiskered cheeks then her mouth covering over hers as the two would soon get into a heated kiss together.

Not wanting to lose the competition Mizore would pounce onto the two as she and Kurumu would get into a slight fight of who would out kiss the other with Naruko as Yukari was already switching fresh films for her camera to take more pictures as Ruby would look at their with a sweat drop on the back of her head,_" what a strange group of people I just met" _the older teen thought to herself.

The next day

Once Moka had awoken up and after the crazed make out sessions between Naruko, Mizore, and Kurumu, which Moka regretted for fainting and missing out on it, the girls got a major scolding from their teacher Shizuka for disappearing for numerous of hours and they had brought Ruby along with them as they had asked the older teen to join them once they get back to Youkai by the end of the summer break.

But regardless of the scolding the girls had the best time of their lives, which was a sad end when it was time for Naruko to leave with her mother the next day as everyone was standing outside the front door with the limo that was parked outside for the blonde.

Yukari was looking sadly at the blonde kitsune," Naruko you promise you'll come back with us to Youkai when it's time to leave right?" the young witch asked as Naruko smile and nodded to her.

"Of course Yukari I promise, but before I go…" Naruko paused as she knelt down and dug into her backpack before pulling out a witch hat," I think this belongs to you? you've dropped it yesterday and Karuma had found an brought it to me to give to you" she said with a smile as Yukari's eyes sparkle at the sight of her hat before wrapping her arms around the blondes neck to hug her.

"Thank you…thank you so very much sister!" Yukari said as Naruko smiled before pulling back and placed the hat onto the young girls' head that she came to be the blondes little adopted sister before she stood back up and turn to Ruby, who was there to say her goodbyes as well.

"Ruby I'm going to count on you to watch over Yukari alright?" Naruko asked, since yesterday the two had talk abit and they quickly became friends over the next ten minutes over their conversation as Ruby nodded with a smile before Naruko turn to the rest of the girls.

Kurumu was the first as she quickly wrap her arms around the blondes neck and made sure her huge breasts were pressing up against her destiny one," oh it's so not far that you have to go so soon!" she whined as Naruko would wrap her arms around her to hug her tightly.

"I know Kurumu but I promise when I get back we could spend our time together to make up for it ok?" Naruko asked as she kissed Kurumu's lips softly causing the blue headed girl to blush but nodded in agreement as Naruko let her go from the hug and turn to Mizore but the purple headed girl only turn away with her lollipop still in her mouth as she spoke.

"I've got nothing to say, I don't like goodbyes" she said till she felt Naruko pull her candy out form her mouth and her other hand under her chin as the blonde turn and tilted Mizore's head up gentle head up to kiss her lips causing the snow girl to blush before Naruko pulled back and placed the lollipop back into her mouth lightly before responding.

"I know but were still gonna share that snowball treat deal?" the blonde asked with a smile before Mizore smiled and nodded her back as Naruko turn to Moka next. The two stared at each other for a moment till they gave each other an embracing hug till Naruko spoke up.

"Sorry that I can't keep my promise to have a fun time with you" she said as the blonde felt the pink headed girl shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, you just get strong for us ok?" she asked as Naruko nodded against her before pulling her head back and gave Moka a light kiss on the lips like the other two, even though she was blushing right now the vampire was still smiling after the blonde pulled away as Naruko turn to Shizuka that was waiting behind her before the teacher gave her a hug before the blonde would leave.

"We'll see you soon Naruko, please take care" Shizuka said before letting her go as Naruko walked towards the limo as the driver opened the door for her as the blonde got inside and the door closed before the limo driver got back to the driving seat and took off driving.

Within the limousine Naruko saw that her mother was already inside with Karuma resting on her lap as Kushina looked at her daughter with a concern look on her face.

"You alright honey?" she asked her daughter as Naruko sigh abit but nodded to her.

"Yeah mom I'll be alright" she answered as Kushina smiled at that.

"That's good don't worry you'll see them again, but right now when we get to the house tomorrow that's when we begin the torture- opps I mean training" Kushina said with a light blush at the slip up as Karuma snickered at the blondes pale face as Naruko felt like she was walking into hell with the kind of training Kushina had in mind for her.

Two weeks later, end of summer break

Moka and the others, including Ruby, were waiting by the bus stop to wait on both their bus to return to Youkai Academy and on a certain blonde headed girl, despite Naruko's absences the girls had a fun time during their week that seemed to ended so fast for them but were glad to know that they will be seeing the blonde kitsunes again today.

"They're both late, I hope Naruko didn't forget and miss the bus" Moka said in a worried tone as the others couldn't help but agree with her.

"Yeah I know what you mean by that, but I'm sure that she'll show up before the bus arrives" Kurumu said till they all heard a honking sound as they turn to see that the bus was just arriving as the girls turn and glare lightly at Kurumu for jinxing them as the succubus laughed nervously," sorry" she apologies sheepishly as the bus pulled up to them.

When the doors opened everyone was shock to see Gin was onboard," hey guys sorry that I couldn't come with you all, I just manage to free myself from makeup classes only to end up too late for summer break" he said with a large frown on his face as the girls laugh at his reaction till he notice Naruko wasn't among the group," hey wait where's Naruko?" he asked till he spotted Ruby among them. The two were quite for a moment till Gin raised his hand behind his head to scratch it in a shy like manner before speaking," uh hi there" he told her which Ruby blushed lightly when she realized that he was speaking to her, "hello" she said to him back.

All the girls that were in Moka's group look back and forth between them like they grown a second head till Shizuka spoke up," Oh that must be her now!" she said as everyone immediately turn to see a black limousine pulled upright behind the bus about two feet as the driver got out and walked over to the back passenger door and opened it. First Karuma had hopped out from the door the second person got out to reveal Naruko but the difference was that her long blonde hair was cut shorter that they were above her shoulders and that she was wearing like a dark orange and black jumpsuit top with a skirt attach to it at the bottom as she was also wearing black thigh high boots, holding her backpack over her shoulders she turn to the driver to thank him before walking over to the stunned group as she smiled at them all.

"What? You all look like you just seen a ghost or something" she said as the blonde was suddenly group hugged by her friends from all around.

"Naruko!" they all said at once as the blonde laugh a little as she was glad to be back with her friends after two weeks as Shizuka had called them to get on board the bus to leave, once they gotten on about everyone sat near the blonde kitsune to tell them what they did during their summer break or asked her how her raining went as the bus driver started the bus up and drove the yellow vehicle through the tunnel to head back to Youkai Academy.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well that's another chapter down and a good one in my opinion, sorry if I didn't added the details to Naruko's training as I'm not that good at detailing an all even if I did a little bit but its abit difficult, long story short it would of take her a long while to reach four tails but with her mother as a trainer it kind speed up the process.**

**Anyways hope ya'll like it folks, DDK signing out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes**

**Hey everyone DDK here about to give you another chapter of this story you all are starting to like, which is a good thing, and to some that don't like it well you read the story anyways.**

**To the question that's been asked Naruko would spare with Inner Moka but that comes in later chapters, as well as the number of tails Naruko has now, I might make another story soon but still coming up with the idea on what. Right best get started.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 8

After a hour long trip in the bus Naruko and the others went to their rooms to get a nights rest before returning to school in the morning. Right now the blonde kitsune was standing infront of her dorm room door as she looked through her backpack for her keys till she found them and unlocks her door to open," Ah home sweet home, or in this case it's dorm" she muttered to herself as she steps inside.

**"Oh hello panties, did you miss me?"** Naruko froze when she heard Karuma's voice as she saw the small fox was in one of her opened dresser drawers where she kept her panties at with his lower half body hanging on the outside as his tail sway sideways quickly in excitement while his upper half was inside of the dresser while making perverted giggling sounds, seeing this the blonde teens face went red as she started yelling.

"KARUMA!" Naruko's angry voice scream caused the small red fox to jump in fright and fell inside the drawer he was hanging in before he stuck his head up with one of Naruko's panties on top of his head as the blonde kitsune stomped her way over to him," what the hell do you think your doing?!" she asked him as a tick mark form on the side of her forehead.

**"Oh Naruko I uh was just checking if your underwear was still here in case some boy broke in to steal one of your panties, you know how teen boys are raiding girls panties"** Karuma tried to explained but Naruko quickly grabbed her panties off of his head before sticking it infront of his face before speaking.

"It looks like YOUR the one that's doing the raiding! How you got into my room whenever it's lock is still a mystery I keep trying to figure out" she said as she grabbed Karuma by the back of his fur as she lift and toss him out of her dresser as the small fox landed onto her bed as the blonde kitsune starts straitening her underwear's out and checking if they were still there. Karuma stood up from the bed and shook his body before speaking.

**"I swear your starting to turn into a mini-version of your mother every second and I thought your sisters were bad"** Karuma said as Naruko finished checking her drawers then went to get her backpack to get her things out and putting them away.

"Oh it's not all that bad right?" Naruko asked him as the small fox looked at her like she grew a second head before the blonde laugh a little," ok maybe a little, I may not have been able to spend summer break with my friends but at least I got to spend time with mom" she said with a smile.

**"Yes I'm still amazed you survived Kushina's training session thanks to her you were able to gain four tails, now you're prepared to face almost anything that comes your way"** Karuma said as he was there with her during the remaining of summer break with Naruko and Kushina.

"Yeah but I still wished I could of seen Tayuya and Karin during the week" the blonde said sadly from not seeing her sisters again.

**"Don't worry Naruko you'll see them one of these days but right now I think you should get some rest" **the small fox suggested as the blonde nodded in agreement before grabbing her fresh set of clothes to change into for sleeping and headed towards the bathroom in her room, however before she could close her door Karuma spoke up,**" by the way Naruko…you have a excellent taste in underwear"** he said with a perverted chuckle till he was hit in the head by a brush that knocked him unconscious for the rest of the night.

The next day

The morning had came and Naruko was currently walking along side with Moka as the two were back into their school uniforms for the first day of returning back to the Academy from summer break.

"Second term starting today, it's funny of how time could fly fast huh?" the blonde asked as the pink headed girl smile and nodded.

"Mhmm it feels like yesterday, like when we first met?" Moka asked as Naruko laugh a little before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah that was abit embarrassing but it turn out good in the end and look at us now" Naruko said as she reach her arm around Moka's waist and pulled her close to the blonde while they were still walking as the pink hair girl blush abit but giggled anyways by the blondes kitsunes affection.

"Naruko please, this is a little embarrassing like this" the vampire girl said but in truth she was enjoying how close she was to the blonde girl as Naruko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Not even if I offer you some breakfast?" she asked with a smile as the blonde kitsune tilted her head to the side to offer her neck towards the pink headed vampire. Seeing this caused Moka to lick her lips a little before giving her answer when she lean her face up and bite down onto the side of Naruko's neck as she starts drinking the blondes blood for a few minutes till she pulled away and smiled.

"Well I suppose I can get use to this" Moka said as both girls laugh a little and continue their way to the school that was coming to their view till Naruko had suddenly let go of Moka's waist when she felt someone jumped onto her back and by feeling twin large soft breasts pressing against her back she could tell it was Kurumu.

"Morning Naruko! Kurumu said cheerfully while she stuck her tongue out at the vampire before continuing," I've got a new headline for today's newspaper I work on last night about our time in the human world, come on I'll show you!" she said before taking Naruko's hand and starts dragging her off.

"Hey Kurumu wait!" Naruko said as she was dragged off by the succubus girl with Moka quickly following behind them while she was frustrated that Kurumu would just snatch Naruko right out of her hands.

Newspaper club room

It didn't take long for Yukari to soon join the group in the room as Kurumu was running the machine that was making thousands of newspapers within seconds, Naruko and Moka were piling up the folded newspapers into the boxes they would use to carry them outside as Yukari was reading one of them and couldn't help but whine a little.

"Aww but why couldn't we just use my headline idea's from the human world?" the young witch asked as Kurumu only tap a finger onto her nose before answering.

"Because your ideas are always full of the four of us making out with each other, it's time we did something different for a change like this article of the latest fashion designs that the girls will love" the succubus said as she pointed out to the paper as Naruko lean over to take a look and couldn't help but sweat dropped abit.

_"I wonder if I have enough heart to tell her that fashion design went out years ago?" _the blonde thought as she looked at through the rest of the pages," wow Kurumu the rest of this issue looks very good, I'm impressed" Naruko said as Kurumu cheered at the blondes approval.

"So am I" a quiet voice spoke behind Naruko which the blonde jumped in surprise as she turn around in time to see Mizore jump and wrap her arms around the blondes neck as Naruko blushed at how close the snow girls face was to hers as she saw her smile with the lollipop candy still in her mouth," hey Naruko" she told the kitsune.

"Mizore you scare me right there half to death" Naruko said as Mizore backed away from the blonde while a blush was on her face.

"Come on at this point we have known each other Naruko, so from now on…how about you just refer to me as your little snow fox" Mizore suggested that caused Naruko to blush as the blonde was a little lost for a moment till Kurumu spoke up, a little upset at Mizore's words towards Naruko.

"Are you two done flirting already? Because we have like tons of papers to hand out you guys!" she said as Yukari looked at her strangely.

"Boy you sure are worked up about this all of a sudden" the young girl said as Kurumu pulled Naruko closed to her before responding.

"That's because me and Naruko had work so hard to put this newspaper together right Naruko?" Kurumu asked with a smile as the blonde headed girl blink in confusion still Moka pop in to speak up.

"Now that's not true Kurumu, you know that this was a group effort" the pink headed vampire said as the succubus laugh a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah well…oh look at the time we best put these papers out before getting to class!" Kurumu said to change the subject as she handed each box filled with newspapers to each club member and practically push them out through the door quickly as possible.

Outside the school grounds

Naruko was carrying the box filled with newspapers along with the girls as they were making their way to the front gates that students would walk through to enter, she was listening in on their conversation until the blonde notice that some of the other fellow classmates that walk by were holding onto what looked like a newspaper but colored along with some pictures of women wearing swim suits.

_"What the hell?"_ the blonde teen thought as she looked at the front entrance to see a group of girls were handing the colored newspapers out to more classmates that walked by as the rest of Naruko's group had took notice as well.

"What's going on over there?" Moka asked first on everyone's mind until Kurumu placed her box down and march on over towards the girls that were handing out newspapers till she snatch one out from a girl that was about to hand the paper to a random student.

"Hey what the hell is the big idea, who gave you guys' permission to start handing out newspapers?" she asked while waving the newspaper she was holding onto in front of them until Naruko had walked over to take it out of the succubus hands to look it over herself.

"Not only that this one here is nothing but crap filled with women in bikini suits, I wouldn't call this a newspaper or even know if it's legal to hand them out like our club" the blonde explained while looking it over once more till she thought,"_how come we didn't thought about making our newspapers in color instead of black and white?"_ her questionable thinking was interrupted by a random girls voice.

"Yes it is legal as of right now" Naruko looked up to see that it was a tall girl with long dark purple hair that reached to her mid back and blue eyes like Naruko's as she wore the same school uniform while crossing her arms under her breasts as she gave the blonde kitsune girl a smirk.

"And just who are you now?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow at her as the girl's smirk never left her lips before answering.

"I'm Keito, the Super Newspaper Club's president" the girl known as Keito said as Naruko could only stare at her as the two were silence for like five minutes until the blonde broke.

"Never heard of you" the kitsune girl said plainly that caused Keito to face fault at that statement before quickly got up to her feet with a upset look on her face.

"What are you deaf? I've just said my name a second ago!" Keito yelled as Naruko just shrugged her shoulders as seeming not to care what the tall girl was saying as the blonde was examining the difference between her group's newspaper and Keito's in her hands.

"I heard what you said before so I'm not deaf; look there's already a Newspaper club on campus so there's no way the school would allow two clubs that gives out newspapers" Naruko said but Keito's anger look soon turn back to a smirk.

"Actually we've gotten permission from school and were an officially club" the tall girl said as she closed her eyes and pulled out a slip of paper for everyone to see that they indeed gotten permission," and the proof is right here your newspaper was unbelievably boring so we decided to make our own newspaper, one that will make everyone forget about yours" she explained her statement.

"So how come Gin never thought about making our newspaper colorful? He's our club president after all so he should of thought about this before" Keito quickly opened her eyes to see that Naruko was facing away from her and towards the blondes group as she seemed to completely ignored Keito's speech the whole time.

"Hey weren't you listening to a word I said!?" Keito yelled in anger towards her as the blonde kitsune simply turn to her when she yelled.

"Hmm? Sorry did you just say something?" Naruko asked as everyone around her couldn't help but sweat drop at the blondes comment as the tall purple headed girl scream in frustration and made attempt to lung at the blonde but her own group had to hold her back and start dragging her off while Keito would scream at Naruko.

"You little blonde bitch! I swear I'll get you for this no one makes a fool out of me, do you hear me you bitch no one!" Keito's screaming died down as soon as she was at a far distance away as Naruko turn back to her group with a smirk on her lips.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Yukari asked as the blonde grinned and giggled at the same time before nodding.

"Sure did, call it a old Uzumaki talent to get under peoples skin…ok maybe I kind of made that one up but still felt good though" Naruko said as the girls laugh a little till Kurumu spoke up.

"Alright we still got time left let's just hand out these papers before getting to class" the succubus suggested as each girl agreed and soon starts handing out their newspapers to students that were just arriving to school.

Class 1-3

Naruko and the others thought they should have a talk to Shizuka as soon as class was over for lunch break and so after a few hours of waiting they were all inside by themselves with their teacher.

"So what's this all about a super newspaper club we just learn about now?" Kurumu was the first to ask as the cat like teacher rubbed the back of her head nervously before answering.

"Well I've only just heard about them yesterday and didn't have time to tell you all, I'm sorry you had to find out about this now" Shizuka said as Naruko shook her head.

"Don't worry Ms. Nekonome we manage to give out about half of our newspapers to some students that were arriving this morning but I'm a little concern about the future were at a disadvantage here" Naruko said as Moka placed her hand on the blonde shoulders.

"Don't worry Naruko, none of us have ever expected to have a rival club for competition" the vampire girl said but Naruko only shook her head.

"I'm not talking about them I was talking about us, I mean seriously how come we never thought of making our newspapers in color instead of black and white!" the blonde girl stated as Yukari spoke up as well.

"Now that I think about it my headline articles would of made a killer hit if they were in full color" the young witch thought as she made a mental note to do it next time.

"Guys focus here, it's that other newspaper clubs were talking about and speaking of which how did they manage to get approval? Would the school really allow two newspaper clubs to exist?" Kurumu asked as Shizuka looked down with a sad look.

"No they won't…you see it seems that the plan is to keep the most popular clubs going and scrap the other one that's not" she explained that caused the girls to gasp out in shock.

"Then…it looks like we're in deep trouble as long as that other club exist" Mizore said out with her lollipop still within her mouth.

"And at this rate our club will be disbanded" Moka added with a sad look as everyone notice Naruko started walking towards the door.

"Wait Naruko where are you going?" Yukari asked first as the blonde stopped once she stepped outside but didn't turn to face them as she spoke up.

"To find Gin, he and I are going to have a little talk about this, just do what you can to keep handing out newspapers" the blonde kitsune said as she closed the door, at hearing her words Kurumu's face brighten up.

"Don't worry we'll keep the Newspaper Club going and send those skanks from the Super Newspaper Club packing away!" the succubus shouted as the other members looked at her strangely.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Moka asked till she felt a shiver ran down her spine when she saw that Kurumu turned and grinned at her in a way that the pink headed vampire didn't like.

"Don't worry Moka, I've got perfect plan on how" the blue hair girl said to her while still grinning.

With Naruko

Naruko had asked Karuma if he could lead her to where Gin was at the moment as she followed the small red fox for about a half hour till they were on top the school roof top before the small fox stopped and stuck his paw out forward as if he was pointing.

**"Found him"** he said as Naruko looked up to see that Gin was kneeling down against one of the railings with a set of binoculars in his hands as the blonde girl had a tick mark on her forehead before walking over and took the object out of the older teen boys hand as Gin was startled by Naruko's sudden appearance.

"I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't peek on girls no more" Naruko said clearly remembering their deal when she and the girls first join the club an caught the teen werewolf that tried to peek under Moka's and Kurumu's skirt, Gin quickly got up to his feet and wave his hands in front of him before speaking.

"No it's not like that; I swear I kept our agreement honest!" Gin said as Naruko looked at him with a frown on her lips.

"Uh huh let's just see what you were looking at that was so interesting then" the blonde girl said as she placed the binoculars over her eyes and looked to where he was looking at as Gin didn't stop her, to Naruko's surprise he was telling the truth as the blonde wasn't seeing any girl that was undressing or in their undergarments but she was seeing a girl fully dressed an all and it was none other than Ruby. The blonde hadn't spoke or seen the older witch girl since yesterday as Naruko was seeing that Ruby was watering some plants that was outside of her balcony of her room that the witch was staying in as Naruko removed the binoculars then turn to Gin.

"See I wasn't looking to where you thought I was" the teen boy said as the blonde girl gave the binoculars back to him before speaking.

"But you were looking at a girl none less but I didn't expect it to be Ruby, you know you could of just go over and talk to her instead of stalking" Naruko pointed out as Gin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I…still haven't decided what to say yet, uh did you need something?" the older boy asked wanting to get off the topic about the older witch girl before Naruko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I do, know anything about a Super Newspaper Club?" she asked as Gin looked at her in confusion.

"Super Newspaper Club? No I haven't what's been going on?" Gin asked now paying full attention to the blonde headed kitsune as Naruko lean her back against the railing till she shrugged her shoulders while answering.

"Meh just some bitch girl name Keito running it that's all, I didn't really pay attention to any of it" Naruko said before she notice Gin tense at Keito's name that caused the blonde girl to raise an eyebrow at him," what? you know her? ….one of the girls you peeped before?" she added her questions.

"Well…your only half right on the peeping part but the girl Keito I don't know but I have a pretty good idea of who's behind on the new newspaper club, my guess would be the Security Committee" Gin said as Naruko looked at him in confusion.

"Security Committee…what's that?" she asked as Gin would step beside her and lean against the railing as well before explaining.

"Well you can say their a group of student police force, their all about fighting first and asking questions later and they claim that their keeping the peace and taking down bad guys on campus" Gin explained as Naruko and Karuma listen to him carefully until the blonde spoke up.

"So if that's the case why do this to us? I mean we haven't done anything wrong just by handing out newspapers" Naruko asked him as Gin shook his head before continuing.

"As the same thing that happens once they get a taste of power the committee gets more corrupted, now they decided to use force to get whatever they want and can get away from it freely, their nothing but thugs now extorting cash from other students" he answered as the blonde kitsune frown at that and how much Gin knew about them from the way he talked.

"Sounds like you had first experience encounter before" she said as Gin could only laugh a little before speaking again.

"Ironically yeah I did, their the reason why so many of the former members of my club left, they got so scared that they didn't want nothing to do with the newspaper club no longer, and the reason why their targeting us now is the same reason our club is becoming so popular that it's a thorn in their side once more that they just want to get rid of" the older teen boy said as his hands grip the railing bars hard that Naruko notice till she spoke up again.

"So what we do now?" the blonde girl asked as Gin was quite for a moment till he answer her.

"Go find the others and tell them to burn the papers, as club president that's my final answer" Gin said as Naruko looked at him sadly but nodded her head before she pushed herself off the railing then walked off to get leave the roof and go find the others, at that moment Karuma hop up onto the rail beside Gin and look out on the outskirts beyond the school before finally speaking.

**"They're that trouble huh?"** the small fox asked as the teen boy nodded.

"Yeah especially that leader of theirs" Gin answered as the two were quiet for the moment as Karuma made a mental note to look into this leader of the committee Gin spoke of.

**"…So you been up here many times before….any good spots to look into girls dressing rooms?"** the red fox asked as Gin couldn't help but grin before answering.

"As a matter of fact I do my little furry friend, Naruko may have said I can't peek in on girls no more but she didn't say I can't show someone though" he said as he took the binoculars and hover them over infront of the fox's face as Karuma would look through one side while Gin would look through the other.

**"Hehe I like you more everyday kid"** Karuma said with a perverted giggle along with Gin as they started watching girls getting undress in their rooms.

Newspaper room

Naruko had decided to search for the girls through their club room as she grabbed the door knob and twist it to open before walking in as she could hear voices inside the room.

"Hey guys sorry I'm- gahh!" Naruko shouted before quickly pinching her nose shut to prevent having a nose bleed of her own as she saw that Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were all wearing sexy french maid outfits while Yukari was wearing a cute version from theirs," what the hell is going on here?!" Naruko asked when she felt the blood that rush to her nose finally died down before releasing her hand from it.

"Ah Naruko I swear this was all Kurumu's idea!" Moka said as her face was crimson red from a massive blush as she was so embarrassed that Naruko was seeing her dressed like this.

"She thought we be able to pass out more newspapers by dressing like this" Mizore added while still blushing as well for wearing something that she never thought would happened in her life.

"But apparently that plan backfired when that Super Newspaper club showed up just as we were starting handing them out" Yukari said as she took out her wand and tap it onto herself on the head lightly to make the outfit she was wearing vanished and was back to wearing her normal clothing.

"Hey it's not my fault that they started wearing bikinis and show off their bodies to get more attention!" Kurumu whined as Moka would speak up after her.

"Yeah but you were going to do the exact same thing when you said-" Moka was silenced when Kurumu quickly slapped her ass hard with her hand that caused the vampire to grabbed her own ass in her hands and hopped up an down lightly in pain as Naruko sweat dropped at that.

"Look girls we need to talk" the blonde said sadly as everyone stopped and looked at Naruko as the blonde kitsune started explaining about what she and Gin talk about then to what the teen boy wanted them to do. This caused the girls to be upset, especially Kurumu, but after a long while of convincing them to doing what Gin said they all agreed disappointed and went to go change out of their outfits.

Outside near the incinerator

Once fully dressed Moka and Kurumu helped Naruko and Yukari carry the box of newspapers towards the incinerator outside the school, Mizore had disappeared off to somewhere that no one knows where but the blonde headed girl could tell that the snow girl was disappointed and wanted to be alone for a while, right now they were infront of the incinerator as Naruko placed her box down along with the others.

"OK is that all of them?" Naruko asked as she saw Moka shaking her head before answering the blondes' question.

"There are still a few more boxes inside I'll go get them" the pink headed vampire told her as Yukari spoke up next.

"I'll go give you a hand Moka" the young girl said as Moka nodded in thanks as they both started walking off towards the direction they came leaving both Naruko and Kurumu alone.

The blonde hair girl was standing behind the succubus as Kurumu has been quiet the whole time that got Naruko worried for her, she could tell the blue headed girl had work very hard on making those newspapers and to have them about to be burned away must be very difficult for her, then Naruko began to wonder of what was going happen to them if the club disband till she heard Kurumu spoke up.

"Hey Naruko…let's just take these papers and go hand them out right now" she told the blonde as Kurumu would kneel down and take one of the stacks of newspapers out form the box.

"Come on Kurumu you heard what I told you about what Gin said, he's club president we should-"Naruko was cut off when Kurumu spoke again.

"Who cares….these newspapers you don't realized how precious they are to me Naruko" the blonde headed girl walk around to see tears started fallen down on Kurumu's cheeks as tear droplets fell on top of the newspapers before she continued," it's because I made them with you, even if it's just a little bit it's still something that you and I made together that I treasured every moment I've been with you…and just destroying that piece is just too much" Kurumu said as she hugged the stack close to her chest and started crying.

Naruko was looking at her in shock at the succubus words,_" oh Kurumu…"_ she thought as the blonde was touched at how much this means to the blue headed girl as Naruko would come up and was about to comfort her till both heard evil like giggles behind them as they turn to see it was the same three girls from the other newspaper club behind them.

"You three again? Why don't you just get lost already" Naruko said in an annoyed tone till a line of webbing shot and stuck onto the newspapers that Kurumu was holding as they were yanked out from her hands that shocked both her and the blonde before looking up to see that Keito was standing on a four way cross web line while holding the stack the succubus had.

"You two are still attempting to hand out these newspapers? That's really pathetic of you it's a good thing my girls were keeping an eye out just in case something like this would happen" Keito said as she lowered herself on the webbing to the ground right behind the three girls of her group.

"What the hell, why would you have them watch us?" Kurumu asked as she was angry that they were being watch this whole time along with Naruko as the blonde step up beside her.

"Just what the hell is the big idea of trying to run our club to the ground?" the blonde asked the tall purple hair girl.

"So Gin hasn't told you already has he?" Keito asked but saw the blonde shook her head.

"He's told me enough already, so you best give our papers back right now" Naruko demanded as Keito's face turn to a scowl at her before forming a smirk on her face she had earlier as she toss the stack into the opening of the incinerator as the stack of papers started burning up.

"No those are our papers!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to run and save them only for her to be stopped by the trio of girls from Keito's group by grabbing hold of her as the succubus watched at the newspapers started to burn to ashes.

"Kurumu!" Naruko shouted as she was about to rush to her aid till she was suddenly tied up by a webbing rope around her arms and was yanked up an over a web line where she was now dangling in mid air as the blonde looked down to see that Keito was responsible for it as the tall girl suddenly rip off her school uniform to reveal she was wearing a different black set along with a arm band that had the symbol of the Security Committee on it," aha! I knew it, I knew you were somehow connected to the Committee somehow" the blonde shouted while growling at the same time as Keito looked up at her with the same smirk that didn't left her lips.

"Well now it seems you are good at one thing blondie and that's not being dumb, I did warn you earlier that I would make you pay for making a fool out of me didn't I" Keito spoke as six black an yellow striped spider legs grew out from her stomach.

"So that's your monster form huh, what are you planning to do now?" Naruko asked not liking where this was going from the way Keito was looking at her till she saw the spider-woman's gaze turn from her to Kurumu who was still trapped by the three girls before suddenly firing multiple web lines from her mouth as the succubus screamed out as she was now on what look like a giant web net along with the three girls that took form of three different bug monsters.

"Since you seem so close to that blue headed girl there I decided to turn her into one of my servants like those three girls there, I might let you watch while I have a little fun with her…she does have a nice set of breasts on her" Keito said as she jump and stick onto the web net she created before crawling down towards the frighten Kurumu as Naruko would struggle against her bindings to free herself.

"Hey spider slut" Keito stopped to look in the direction the voice came from only to jump backwards in time to dodge a rain of ice shards that went flying pass her as Kurumu and Naruko looked to see Mizore standing on top a tree branch.

"Mizore!" Naruko shouted as she was happy to see the snow girl as Mizore pulled her lollipop out from her mouth to speak.

"Hey come on now, didn't' you remember what I say earlier?" she asked as Naruko sweat dropped a little bit soon cough a little before asking.

"Would you be so kind to cut these bindings for me my little snow fox?" the blonde as Mizore smiled at that before sticking her arm out and shot an ice shard out form her sleeve as it flew and cut through the webbing that tied Naruko up as the blonde dropped to the ground on her feet then dusted herself off with her hands.

Keito was pissed off at Mizore for freeing Naruko," if it's a fight you want then that's what you'll get bitch!" she shouted before Mizore suddenly spoke up again.

"Actually I'm not the one your facing now" the snow girl said as Keito notice a bright red light behind her as she turn to see that Naruko had change to her one tail form and was in mid air heading straight towards her with her right hand went back with her finger nail claws ready to slash at her as the spider-woman quickly jumped out of the way however she soon saw that Naruko wasn't aiming at her as the red head had slice her hand onto the webs that held Kurumu. With the webbing cut loose Kurumu screamed when she started to fall until she was caught by Naruko as she was being held in a bridal style position that caused the succubus to blush hard as she looked up to see the red headed kitsune smiling down at her.

**"You ok Kurumu?"** she asked just as Moka and Yukari had arrived along with Mizore that just joined them, seeing her nodded Naruko placed her down onto her feet till she heard Keito talking.

"You damn Kitsune; you've caused me my prey!" Keito yelled as her face turn into a spider shape face as she opened her jaws up to fired another web line as Naruko quickly raised her arm up to have it be caught by the web," ha-ha even if you are in one tail your nothing compared to Kuyo's power!" Keito said as she started laughing out.

However Naruko just smirked as she grabbed the web line in her other hand and closed her eyes as she started humming a song that sounded like itsy-bitsy spider as she started wrapping the webbing around her caught arm as this caused Keito to be dragged over to her slowly.

Keito was now shocked as she started struggling from being pulled closer towards the red head_," but...but how is this possible? Kuyo assured me that I was stronger than a one tailed kitsune"_ she thought till she notice something behind Naruko as she saw not one but two fox tails behind her," wha...what two tails?! When did you…how…wait can't we just talk about this?" Keito said in a panic tone as she knew she was in trouble as she was now closed to the red headed girl.

**"Sorry but when you threat one of my friends you must pay the price"** Naruko said as she swung a hard kick to the spider-woman's face as Keito was sent flying back and got caught into her own webbing along with the other girls till it broke and they rolled onto the ground till the webbing that was around them form into a large round back with their heads sticking out from it.

Naruko stared at the ball of webbing till she spoke to her group,**" I know this is against Gin's wishes but I'm not just going to sit by and let the Security Committee just do as they please, so I say we try to expose them"** the red headed girl stated.

"Yeah you can count me in on it sis!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Me too Naruko I'm right with you" Moka said with a smile on her face.

"So am I" Mizore stated with her lollipop back into her mouth.

Kurumu was quiet for a moment as she stared at the burn papers before turning to the red head and nodded," right let's do it" she said as Naruko nodded.

**"Good now before that I have some questions of my own I needed to ask" **Naruko said as she walked over to the giant web ball as she now stood infront of where Keito's head was as her hand reach around and grabbed the back of her head by the hair as she made the purple headed girl look up at her as Naruko would soon turn back to her normal blonde headed self," so let's have ourselves a little chat shall we?, let's start with this person name Kuyo" Naruko said as the blonde had started her small interrogation on the trapped Keito.

Elsewhere

"So…Keito was defeat huh?" a males figure spoke to himself he was alone in a dark room filled with lit candles as he had received word of Keito's defeat, the figures face was covered in darkness with only his upper and lower body shown in the light as he was holding information photo's of each member of the Newspaper club.

He looked through them all and was now holding up the last one in his hand that had Naruko's picture on it as the figure stared at the blondes smiling face till slowly it was set on fire on the edges in his hand, "it would seem that I would have to meet you face to face Ms. Uzumaki " he would say as Naruko's entire photo was covered in flames before turn to ashes.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well there you have it another chapter down hope you enjoy it, withier you love it or hate it you can do nothing but read it good or bad.**

**Well folks see ya then, DDK out**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys DDK here sorry for the delay for so long I been crazy busy at work for the summer but I'm making progress and hopefully have more time writing more chapters in this story, was also thinking of making a resident evil kind fanfiction but I'm still brain storming on that idea**

**Anyways in this chapter would be a new character that would join Naruko and the crew, a person suggested that I added this character in the review so stick around and read, also the poll would still keep going for those that still wanting to vote but to those that voted thanks. I'll show what the results are by the end of this chapter.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

Chapter 9

Naruko walked up to her dorm room door after the first day of the second term for school, between classes and the incident with Keito the blonde deserved a long rest. Upon entering her room the half blooded kitsune saw that Karuma was sitting on her bed with a large opened book laying on top the mattress as the red fox had what look like small reading glasses on, earlier Naruko had asked him to look through the Uzumaki Family history while she was away in class.

"Any luck Karuma?" the blonde asked as she placed her things down and open her closet door to change out from her uniform as the small fox shook his head.

**"I've been reading through this book over five times and there are no family records that relates to this Kuyo, are you certain that this is the Kitsune that I mention before?" **Karuma asked as he looked up to see that Naruko had change into an overly large black t-shirt that reach down to her thighs as it was hard to tell if the blonde was wearing any panties or note, which the small fox will make a note to himself to check out later when he has the chance.

"base from the info I got from Keito earlier I'm certain, when I change into my first tail she wasn't afraid at all like she was expecting that and came prepared for it but she didn't count on me for having another tail, next she said that my power wasn't compared to Kuyo which giving me a name to look up on, then last was her scent, Keito may have some of a spider but I smelled a strongly scent of a fox off of her and I know that doesn't related to spiders and the way that she talked about this Kuyo can lead to one thing she's his mate" Naruko explained as Karuma could only stared at her the whole time before speaking up.

**"You put a lot of this detective work haven't you?"** he asked as the blonde girl could only giggle abit before answering.

"I'm a reporter for a newspaper club, I'm suppose to snoop around on leads" Naruko said as she hopped onto her bed and laid down on it, Karuma took this opportunity to get a look under Naruko's shirt but before he could even get a peek the blonde quickly kicked him off of her bed as the small fox was sent flying across the room and hit the wall on the other side as he slide down to the floor after the impact,**_ "damn it…"_** he thought as he was so close to peeking under the blondes shirt before slipping into an unconscious state.

The blonde girl was just about to fall asleep till she heard a knock on her door that caused her to groan and get up from her bed as she makes her way over to the door, _"who could that be at this time?"_ the blonde thought before she unlocked and opens the door as Naruko was surprised to see Kurumu was standing there in blue babydoll lingerie sleepwear as the blonde felt her face heated up from a blush as she started talking.

"Kurumu what are you doing here at this time of night?" Naruko asked while the blue headed succubus could only smiled at her before walking up to Naruko as the blonde kitsune would slowly take a step backwards enough for Kurumu to step inside and closed the door behind her as she kept stalking towards the blonde.

"Well I never gotten the chance to thank you for coming to my rescue from that spider-slut Keito" the succubus girl spoke as she gently pushed Naruko back causing the blonde girl to fall backwards onto her bed thus giving Kurumu to quickly climb on top and straddled down the teen girl while the smile grew on the blue hair girl, "so I wanted to return the favor personally" she told the blonde below her.

Naruko's face was red as a tomato now for having the girl sitting on top of her," Kurumu I- "Naruko was cut off when Kurumu placed her finger onto the blondes' lips to silence her as the succubus lean her face in towards the blondes.

"Shh just be quite and kiss me" Kurumu whispered before she removed her finger from Naruko's lips and replaced it with her own lips over the blondes as the succubus started giving the kitsune a full blown kiss, Naruko's eyes widen in shock when she felt Kurumu's lips but she soon closed her eyes slowly an starts to kiss her back willingly, Karuma at that time woke up from his unconsciousness only to look towards the bed to see the teen girls kissing and started touching each other that caused him to have a major nose bleed and pass out immediately.

While she continued to make out and moan against the blondes lips Kurumu's hands were on Naruko's thighs with her fingers slowly stroking up onto the kitsunes skin till the succubus grasp onto the bottom of the black t-shirt Naruko wore, just as Kurumu was slowly moving the shirt up on the blondes' thighs the bedroom door swung open causing both girls to stop their make out session and look on who had interrupted them.

"Aha! I knew you were up to something Kurumu!" Moka yelled as stood by the open door wearing a long sleeved pink nightgown that stopped above her knee's as Mizore would peek put from the corner of the door next to the vampire as the snow girl wore a similar sweatshirt she usually wore and she didn't wore the tank top shirt underneath it as well as wearing blue short shorts..

"Moka? Mizore?" Naruko said in surprise while Kurumu only glare at them for ruining her time with the blonde girl.

"Just what the hell are you two doing? Better yet how is it that you two knew where I was?" the succubus girl asked in an irritated voice.

"Mizore came to my room and woke me up after following you to Naruko's room" Moka answered her then the snow girl would speak up her reason.

"Our bedrooms are about two doors away from each other, I was about to go to sleep myself till I heard someone's door open and closed quietly then went to check who was up at the time" Mizore explained as Kurumu pulled Naruko's head to her large breasts while still glaring at them.

"Well I just wanted to thank Naruko for her deeds earlier, and don't you dare say that I shouldn't because Moka she allowed you to drink her blood while Naruko calls Mizore her little snow fox so it's only fair that I get to spend time with her" Kurumu told them as she kept the blondes blushing face press up against the succubus's large breasts as the blue headed girl looked down and smiled at her," you like them don't you Naruko? Well as of now you can feel them up whenever you want anytime" she told the blonde while giggling to herself.

"Uh…well if you say so Kurumu" Naruko said while her face was still red from blushing with her head still pressed up against the succubus chest,_ "so soft…"_ the blonde thought as she felt herself comfortable of pressing her face against Kurumu's breasts.

Both Moka and Mizore's faces were red in anger to seeing how much Naruko was enjoying herself of pressing her face against Kurumu's busty chest as both girls would ran over and pull the succubus off the blonde kitsune, trying to resist and free herself Kurumu grabbed the closes object she could find to smack them with which she did as she grabbed one of Naruko's pillows an hits it against Moka, letting go of her hold after she was hit by the soft object the pink headed vampires response was grabbing the other pillow from the bed and slammed it back at the girl but the succubus manage to duck down and hit Mizore's face instead. All three girls went silence at the snow girls face went from shock to an upset look before she grabbed another pillow from nowhere as she hits Moka back along with Kurumu as well and soon all three started hitting each other with their soft weapons in their hands as Naruko tried to put a stop to it.

"Girls girls stop this at once!" the blonde yelled only to suddenly be hit all at once at the same time by the pillows each girl had as this caused them to stop and gasp to realized what they done, everything was dead silent now as Naruko's eyes narrowed down into a glare at all three until she grabbed a pillow of her own, "oh it's war now bitches!" the blonde yelled as she started her assault by swinging her soft object around to hit them as this caused the girls to scream and started hitting her and each other back as all four teens started yelling and laughing abit during the pillow fight until a thought came to Naruko, _"wait I only had two pillows…where did the other two came from?"_ she thought but the blonde didn't had time to think of the answer as she was attacked and had to defend herself.

What none of the girls realized that Yukari was hiding behind the door frame in her yellow pajamas with her magic wand in one hand that she made the pillows appeared while her other hand was covering her own mouth to prevent her laughter to be heard out loud until she calmed down and pulled out a camera, "looks like I got another headline for the next paper" the young witch whispered to herself with a giggle as she peeked around the door and started taking photos of the pillow fight infront of her.

The next day

Naruko let out a tired yawn while she was seated in her desk in class, the pillow fight she and the girls had lasted about a hour until Shizuka came an put a stop to it and told them to head to bed which they did as soon as they went to their rooms. Today was the second day of the Second Term and humors had been spreading around about the Super News Paper club that started yesterday had immediately been disband though the blonde headed kitsune believed she was responsible for it by defeating Keito yesterday, Naruko and the girls had talk about exposing the Security Committee's corruption and would get started as soon as they can despite Gin's warnings they just couldn't let a group like that allow to get away with every bad thing they've done , right now the blonde was sitting in the classroom as the bell rang for class to start but Shizuka was a few minutes late as the sandy blonde woman now stepped inside and in front of everyone.

"Sorry for being late everyone but I've only been held up to receive good and bad news at the same time, first the bad news it seems your fellow classmate Saizou Komiya had an unexpected accident yesterday and would not be joining us for some unknown time" Shizuka stated as Naruko looked over to her right to notice a empty desk beside her.

_"I wondered why he didn't showed up this morning"_ Naruko thought as she remember the Orc from the first day of school and tried to attack her an Moka one time but since being beaten by Inner Moka he had left them alone for a long time and not bothered them ever since,"_and no doubt that unexpected accident might have been caused by the Committee"_ the blonde added to her thoughts.

"But the good news is we have a new student that will be joining us, he was recently transferred from a human school to here so let's all give him a friendly welcome to Youkai Academy, you may come in now!" Shizuka called out to the door.

The whole class went quiet as they watch the door opened and everyone saw that a slight short boy around their age with fair white skin, his hair was short spiky that was red colored, green color eyes with no pupils along with black rings around his eyes that look like he hasn't sleep in weeks or months, the boy had wore the boy's school uniform as he got to the front of the class with Shizuka he turned and face towards them with blank look expression on his face while the teacher spoke.

"This here is Gaara Sabaku and he would be joining us for the remaining school year, please take a seat in the empty desk next to Naruko over there" Shizuka said as she pointed out to the empty desk next to the blonde as Gaara only nodded and made his way over to the empty desk then sat down was while everyone was staring at him before facing upfront," alright now that's settled let's begin today's lesson" Shizuka said before turning to face the chalkboard behind her as Naruko looked at Gaara for a moment before shifting her attention back to the board that her teacher was writing down.

Two hours later

About a few minutes left before the bell would ring for a hour lunch Shizuka would speak up once she was done with her lecture, "now class before the bell rings I would like someone to show Mr. Sabaku around the school during lunch, now let's see uh…." she paused for a moment to look over her students till she came up with one person that seems perfect for the job, "Ms. Uzumaki would you be so kind as to show Gaara around?" she asked the younger blonde as Naruko would look up at her teacher before glancing over at Gaara for a moment before turning back and nodded.

"Sure Ms. Nekonome I don't mind at all" Naruko told her just as the bell rang and everyone got up to their seats to leave, "I'll see you all in the club room soon" she told Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore at once before getting up from her seat and walked out of the class to see Gaara was standing outside waiting for her. Naruko gave him a friendly smile before sticking out her hand, "hi Gaara I'm Naruko and I'll be your guide for today "the blonde headed girl told him as the red head boy look down at her hand then back up to her whiskered face as Gaara slowly took hers into his hand to shake in greet as the kitsune girl smiled at that before letting go of his hand," now if you'll please follow me" Naruko said as she started leading Gaara down the hallway.

For the pass half hour Naruko had showed Gaara around to important places and spoke the entire time but the red head was quite during the whole time she spent with him as they made their way to the cafeteria to get some lunch before the next class, "you really are the silent type huh?" Naruko asked just before Gaara surprised her a little by speaking up.

"Depends on what the topic is" he said as Naruko made a fake gasp as if she was shock.

"So you do speak, I think this would call for a celebration on your first words at Youkai" Naruko joked a little that caused a small laugh to escape from the red heads lips.

"My apology I'm still abit new to this school" Gaara claimed but Naruko waved him off to dismiss the apology just as they entered the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about I understand how you feel but I'm sure you'll make friends around here" Naruko said as she stood in line to get her food with Gaara behind her.

"I've only had one friend back at my old school but at first I was a loner among my classmates that didn't want to be bothered by anyone and the others thought I was strange however she was the only person that didn't seem bother and only saw that I needed one so we became friends" Gaara explained as Naruko gotten herself a bowl of ramen soup and Gaara got the same as he wasn't sure what to get so he would eat what the blonde girl would have.

"Oh…well I'll be sure that you won't feel alone without friends here, and I'm gonna be one of them!" Naruko said as she turned and smiled at him as Gaara returned it back with his own.

"I think I would like that thanks" he said just as Naruko picked a table and sat down as Gaara took a seat across from her, the two teens sat down and eat in silences for a moment until Naruko spoke up.

"So this old friend of yours was she human?" the blonde asked before slurping up her ramen noodles before Gaara nodded to her.

"Yes she was, before I left she gave me a photo of herself so that I wouldn't forget about her while I'm in another school" he said as the blonde paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Do you mind if I have a peek?" she asked as Gaara placed his hand inside of his school jacket for a moment till he pulled out a small photo as he gave it to Naruko for the blonde to look it over, the photo show a cute brown headed teen girl with medium length hair and dark eyes that was abit difficult to see in the photo as the blonde smiled before handing the photo back to him, "she's cute, are you sure she's just a friend and not a girlfriend?" Naruko asked with a teasing tone that caused Gaara to have a small blush before putting the photo back into his jacket.

"I think Matsuri would of liked that" Gaara mumble to himself before he continue eating his meal as he notice that Naruko was done with hers then stood up to her feet.

"Ok I think this is where we stop the tour for the day Gaara but if you don't mind we can hang out some more, I'll even introduce you to my friends from the newspaper club" Naruko suggested as Gaara thought about for a moment, the blonde girl was kind to him so far on his first day and he did enjoyed her company so he nodded in agreement.

"I think I would like that very much Naruko" he said as the blonde smiled at that, Naruko had said her goodbyes to Gaara before turning to leave and not long after she left the red head had finished his meal and picked up both his and Naruko's empty bowls to throw away in the trash bin within the cafeteria, once that was done Gaara would walk out the school building to outside for a small walk before heading to his next class only for a skinny looking boy with glasses on and short black hair stood in his way, "can I help you?" Gaara asked him.

The teen looking nerd only glare at him in response before sticking his arm out with his finger pointing at the red headed boy as if he was accused of something," you Gaara Sabaku shall stay away from my Naruko!" the boy shouted as Gaara looked at him blankly.

"….Why should I? And who are you suppose to be?" Gaara asked as the teen nerd pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before answering.

"My name is Raizo and it's because you are standing in my way of winning my Naruko's heart" the boy named Raizo said as Gaara still look at him blankly as the glasses wearing boy only sigh in annoyance," you really don't get it do you? Naruko is one of the hottest girls in Youkai Academy that every guy would kill to go out with them, of course as beautiful as they are there are some freighting rumors about what one of the girls true monster forms are so none had dared to make the first move, however I shall not let some dumb rumor get in the way between me and my one true love!" Raizo explained as Gaara still continue to look at him with a blank expression until he spoke.

"Does she even know that you exist?" he asked causing the nerd looking boy to face fault down to the floor before slowly getting up to answer.

"No…not really since I too was scared because of her monster form is and her friends" Raizo explained then sprung back up to his feet, "but that does not stop me from my pursuit, I've had taken pictures of many wonderful things she's done, of course I would have had her panties from her room but every time some damn fox would jump out of nowhere and stop me before I even get close to her room" as Raizo said, somewhere away from them Karuma would sneeze to himself as he looked around for a moment until the sound of girls laughter brought his attention back as he was hiding somewhere in the dressing room as the small fox made a perverted giggle as he watch the girls getting undress.

"You sound more like a stalker "Gaara said calmly as Raizo's face grew red from anger.

"I am not! And you would stay away from Naruko, thinking that you could spend time with her and believe you stand a chance of winning her heart" Raizo was about to speak up till Gaara stopped him.

"She only volunteered to show me around the academy and I don't see her that way as more than a friend…but I will not stay away from her just because someone is telling me too" Gaara said as Raizo would only stare at him before closing his eyes and removing his glasses with his hand.

"You know I was only going to let you off with a warning but seeing as stubborn as you are I'm gonna have to make an example out of what happens if you don't listen" Raizo said as he grunt in pain with his eyes closed as his skinny body suddenly grew big and muscular enough to rip his uniform shirt and jacket together while his body grew abit to become taller at seven feet then his skin tone turn brown as Raizo human like head took form and shape into a bull's head with twin horns growing long on the side of his head before the transformed teen open his eyes again to stare down at Gaara.

Suddenly everything paused as a flying bat flew infront of the reader's view," as you can see Raizo is actually a Minotaur, a monster that- uh oh wee!" the bat squeaked as it quickly flew away just as Karuma had came to scare him off by growling and baring his canine sharp teeth.

**"Grrr get the hell out of here you little flying rat, you're not even in this story!" **Karuma yelled as he started chasing the bat off.

Both Gaara and the transformed Raizo paused for a moment as if something was suppose to happened until the red headed boy spoke up," was something suppose to happen just now?" he asked as Raizo scratched the back of his head as he too wondered before quickly shaking his head to get back to the task at hand.

"Bah that doesn't matter now what does is me kicking your- "Raizo's words were silences when he made a grunt in pain as someone had stomp down on top of his head causing the minotaur boy to fallen face first onto the ground as Gaara blinked a few times to see that it was Naruko that was standing on top of Raizo's head as the transformed teen under her could only groan in pain.

"You ok Gaara? I was coming back to make sure you know where to go for next class till I walked in on your conversation" the blonde girl said as she hop off the minotaur teen and walked towards the red headed boy.

"I'm just surprised you manage to take him down by just stomping on his head" Gaara said as he looked down at the out cold Raizo then back at Naruko who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he was nothing, way below from my level but still pretty annoying" the blonde kitsune said as Gaara would look at her strangely.

"Then what kind are you? Sorry I know it's against school rules just out of curiosity" he said as the half blooded kitsune smiled.

"Well I'll give you a hint that I'm sort of related to foxes, and even though you didn't tell me I can tell by what monster you are sort of" Naruko said as Gaara looked at her strangely.

"And just how can you tell?" he asked till Naruko would tap his nose with her finger.

"One of my monster abilities allows me to have a strong sense of smell, and coming from you…you have this sort of dog scent but it seems to be a little off" Naruko said as she remembered smelling Gin's scent and he smelled like a wet dog a lot, Gaara rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"You're close to being right but not exactlly, anyways what do we do with him?" the red headed boy asked pointing to Raizo as Naruko looked at him then shrugged.

"Meh leave him there I'm sure he'll wake up later , now then I best show you to your next class then after school meet me at the front gate so that I can introduce you to some of my friends" the blonde girl said to him before lightly pushing Gaara forward as she doesn't want to be around when her *stalker* wakes up, she already has enough with her three *girlfriends* arguing over the kitsune as Gaara looked back at the blonde girl and smiled lightly at his newly friend, _"I think I'm going to enjoy myself in this school"_ the red head boy thought to himself.

Newspaper club room

The girls were already inside waiting on Naruko to arrive until the blonde headed girl walked through the door about a minute late," hey sorry I'm late just making sure the new guy didn't get lost and all" Naruko said to them.

"That new guy from our class Gaara right? I don't know about you but that guy just gives me the creeps a little, it's like he's a boy version Mizore" Kurumu said till she quickly wrap herself with her arms and starts shivering as she felt a cold breeze blew pass her.

"And that's a bad thing Kurumu?" Mizore asked as she felt slight offended by the succubus words as Kurumu would shake her head quickly.

"No of course not Mizore you're just perfect the way you are!" Kurumu said as Mizore only nodded as she accepted the excuse as Kurumu sigh herself in relief.

"Well I don't think he looks bad, he seems nice doesn't he Naruko?" Moka asked as Naruko could nod in agreement.

"Yeah once you start talking to him for a moment Gaara doesn't seem like a bad person to me" the blonde kitsune said as Yukari pops into the conversation.

"Hey I never got to see him! He's in your classroom and talking about him already yet I haven't seen him yet" the young witch said as Naruko only laugh a little before patted the young girls head.

"Don't worry Yukari I asked him to meet me at the front gate entrance for you all to meet him, now putting this on pause let's get down to the matter of what we're here for" Naruko said as the girls stop their line of thoughts as Naruko would start talking, "right now our number one goal for the club is exposing the Security Committee to their real crimes towards the school, we'll need any info of all kinds such as photo's, asking around to those that were harassed by them, anything at all, I know Gin said to drop this but we can't just let those jerk keep abusing their authority by harassing people around or something, ok girls time to begin the operation of expose the Committee right now! " Naruko said as Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari could only nodded in agreement before the newspaper club members began their investigation on the Security Committee and hoping to shut them down from their corruption.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Alright that's another chapter done, yes I added Gaara to the story in role of being Naruko's best friend and for those of you that wonder if he's a monster or not you'll have to wait and read the next chapter.**

**And as far as the poll I put up is going well and by time of this weekend or next I should have a chapter ready to post up, now here on the results of what Naruko's element she should have that was voted.**

**Lighting: 18**

**Wind: 5**

**Fire: 2**

**Water: 2**

**Earth: 1**

**And so far Lighting is way in the lead and it's possibly what Naruko would end up with but I'm gonna leave the poll still open to give it a few more days for the readers to vote and all.**

**Next time Kuyo shall make his first appearance, I know some would expected to be in this chapter and have to wait longer but rest assured I have something planed for him when he meets Naruko.**

**Till next time folks DDK sighing out.**


End file.
